


Alternative

by waltraud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beschützer - Freeform, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Deutsch | German, Epilepsie, Gen, Guardian - Freeform, Kammer des Schreckens, Mentor Severus Snape, Mentor_Snape, Sickfic, alternative, epileptic, sick
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltraud/pseuds/waltraud
Summary: Note: there is also an english version of this story (same titel, same author)"Mit dem Rücken an einen großen Stein gelehnt saß er dort am See.Das Zaubertrankbuch auf dem Schoß, Pergament und Feder neben sich. Die Novembersonne reichte bei weitem nicht mehr aus um  ihn zu wärmen, doch er zog es bei weitem vor mit eiskalten Fingern hier draußen seine Buchseiten umzublättern statt sich dem ständigen Tuscheln, Wispern und Starren seiner Mitschüler auszusetzen.Seit er vor einigen Tagen über Mrs. Norris gestolpert war, hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr im Schloss gehabt. Die stechenden Blicke seiner Mitschüler folgten ihm wohin er auch ging. Die Gerüchteküche kochte und er, obwohl er nicht alleine es gewesen war, der am Ort des Verbrechens aufgegriffen wurde, er war der Mittelpunkt all dieser Gerüchte ..."Ein ungewöhnliches Zusammentreffen im Kerker führt zu einer ungewöhnlichen Verbindung.oder: Was alles hätte anders sein können, wenn ein gewisser Professor seine Vergangenheit rechtzeitig hinter sich gelassen hätte.Start: 2. Schuljahr/ die Kammer des SchreckensAnmerkung der Autorin:- keine seltsamen sexuellen Beziehungen in dieser Geschichte





	1. - 1 - Der Junge am See

**Author's Note:**

> Selbstverständlich leihe ich mir die Personen in dieser Geschichte. Sie gehören nicht mir. Ich spiele nur mit ihnen. Ich mache dies ohne Profit.
> 
> Dies ist mein erster veröffentlichter Versuch an diesem Thema. Bitte seid gnädig. Für Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich gerne offen (aber nur wenn sie höflich vorgetragen wird). Ich halte bewusst die Reihenfolge der Ereignisse an einigen Stellen nicht ein.  
> Ich freue mich über Kommentare und Anregungen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß  
> Waltraud

\- 1 -

Der Junge am See

Mit dem Rücken an einen großen Stein gelehnt saß er dort am See.  
Das Zaubertrankbuch auf dem Schoß, Pergament und Feder neben sich. Die Novembersonne reichte bei weitem nicht mehr aus um ihn zu wärmen, doch er zog es bei weitem vor mit eiskalten Fingern hier draußen seine Buchseiten umzublättern statt sich dem ständigen Tuscheln, Wispern und Starren seiner Mitschüler auszusetzen.  
Seit er vor einigen Tagen über Mrs. Norris gestolpert war, hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr im Schloss gehabt. Die stechenden Blicke seiner Mitschüler folgten ihm wohin er auch ging. Die Gerüchteküche kochte und er, obwohl er nicht alleine es gewesen war, der am Ort des Verbrechens aufgegriffen wurde, er war der Mittelpunkt all dieser Gerüchte.  
Er hasste es berühmt zu sein. 

So kam es, dass er hier saß, die Finger blau vor Kälte, den Umhang eng um sich geschlungen und versuchte sich auf den morgigen Test über Schrumpflösungen vorzubereiten. Wenigstens war es hier ruhig. Doch lange würde er hier nicht mehr bleiben können. Die Wintersonne senkte sich bereits auf die Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes hinab und die Abendessenszeit rückte näher. Spätestens dort würden Ron und Hermine ihn vermissen und er legte keinen wert darauf, dass man auch noch einen Suchtrupp nach ihm losschickte.

Ein letztes Mal überflog er seine Zusammenschrift, packte dann seine Habseligkeiten zurück in seine Tasche und erhob sich mit steifen Gliedern.  
Der Weg zum Portal war kürzer als es ihm im Augenblick lieb war und all zu bald fand er sich in der Eingangshalle wieder. Das raunende Brausen aus der großen Halle sagte ihm, dass bereits der größte Teil seiner Mitschüler beim Abendessen saß.  
Er schloss die Augen, sammelte sich für das, was ihn erwartete.  
Endlich atmete er tief durch, straffte die Schultern und betrat die Halle. 

Niemand sah ihn hier draußen und niemand schien zu ahnen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Severus Snape stieg die letzten Stufen der Kerkertreppe hinauf. Stunden hatte er damit verbracht Aufsätze seiner Drittklässler zu korrigieren. Entsprechend schlecht war seine Laune. Wie so viel Unverstand in so kleine Köpfen hineinpasste war ihm auch nach den vielen Jahren des Lehrens ein Rätsel. Er schwor sich, sollte in der kommenden Woche auf nur ein einziger Kessel in seinem Klassenzimmer schmelzen oder explodieren, würde er die ganze Klasse nachsitzen lassen bis Weihnachten. Er schmunzelte leicht bei dem Gedanken. Dann war er am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Eine kleine Gestalt stand dort in der Eingangshalle, der Größe nach ein Erstklässler. Die Schultern gebeugt, den Kopf gesenkt.  
Geduldig beobachtete Severus den Jungen. Er hatte es nicht eilig in die große Halle zu kommen und sein Interesse sich mit den Problemen eines Elfjährigen zu befassen war verschwindend gering.  
Die Minuten vergingen.  
Kein anderer Schüler erschien um den Jungen einzusammeln und leider auch keiner seiner Kollegen.  
Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sah er wie der Junge tief Luft holte, sich aufrichtete und hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Türen der Halle trat.  
Im Kerzenschein erkannte er Potters Profil. 

Er wartete eine weitere Minute ehe er ihm folgte.

________________________________________________________________________________

„Wo warst du?“, erklang Hermines Stimme schrill und anklagend, kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte.  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Hab' für Zaubertränke morgen gelernt.“  
Die Antwort schien ihr zu genügen und schon bald hatte sie sichwieder in ein Gespräch mit Percy vertieft, den sie mit Fragen über den Koboldaufstand von 1577 löcherte.  
Er wandte sich Ron zu, und wandte sich dann schnell wieder ab. Rons Tischmanieren ließen schon immer etwas zu wünschen übrig und Harry fühlte sich bereits unwohl genug ohne, dass er seinem Freund zusah wie er sich bergeweise Kartoffelbrei in den Mund stopfte.  
Er selbst begnügte sich mit einem hellen Brötchen und schenkte sich einen Becher Kürbissaft ein. Er versuchte das Tuscheln um ihn herum auszublenden.  
Immer wieder schnappte er Bruchstücke von Unterhaltungen vom Tisch der Rawenclaws hinter sich auf. Und zu oft hörte er dabei seinen Namen.  
Still trank er seinen Saft, nahm sein Brötchen und verließ ohne ein Wort den Tisch. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Ron oder Hermine gemerkt hatten, dass er gegangen war.  
Doch einer anderen Person im Raum entging sein Verschwinden nicht.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Die kurze Szene in der Eingangshalle ließ Severus nicht los.  
Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors.  
Beim Hereinkommen hatte Potter einige Worte mit Granger gewechselt, doch nun saß er seit fast fünf Minuten dort ohne ein weiteres Wort gesagt zu haben und spielte mit dem Brötchen auf seinem Teller.  
Ein trockenes Brötchen zum Abendessen! Kein Wunder, dass er den Jungen für einen Erstklässler gehalten hatte. Er würde den Jungen im Auge behalten.  
Vielleicht sollte er mit Minerva sprechen oder vielleicht besser gleich mit Madam Pomfrey? 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In der Eingangshalle hielt er erneut inne.  
Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben.  
Die Bibliothek war um diese Zeit bereits geschlossen. Kurz überlegte er hinunter zu Hagrid zu laufen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass dieser ja noch beim Essen saß.  
Kurzentschlossen wandte er seine Schritte zu Kerkertreppe. Da unten würde ihm wohl niemand so schnell begegnen.

Er folgte den verschlungenen Gängen ohne wirkliches Ziel, einfach nur froh den Stimmen seiner Mitschüler entkommen zu sein, genoss er die Stille.  
Eine angelehnte Tür an einer Biegung erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Vorsichtig lugte er hindurch. Im Licht seines Zauberstabs zeigte sich ein altes Klassenzimmer. Die Tische und Bänke von einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen, hatte hier schon seit Jahren kein Schüler mehr einer Unterrichtseinheit gelauscht.  
Harry überlegte kurz, dann schob er sich durch die Tür und trat an einen der Tische. Im Kerker war es zwar nicht gerade warm, doch wärmer als draußen am See. Mit einem schnellen Putzzauber, den Hermine ihm gezeigt hatte befreite er einen der Tische und den zugehörigen Stuhl von seiner Patina aus Staub und Schmutz, ehe er sich niederließ und seine Zaubertrankunterlagen hervor kramte.  
Er kam gut mit dem Lernen voran. Und schaffte es sogar seinen Aufsatz für Professor Binns, an dem er seit Tagen herum kritzelte, endlich fertig zu schreiben.  
Kurz vor der Sperrstunde packte er schließlich seine Sachen zurück in die Tasche und machte sich zurück auf den Weg nach oben.  
Wenn er sich von Hermine zeigen ließe, wie man so ein Glas mit blauen Flammen erzeugte, würde es sich hier unten auch im Winter gut aushalten lassen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Einige Wochen waren vergangen.  
Immer wieder hatte Severus den Jungen beobachtet. Was er gesehen hatte gefiel ihm nicht. Der Junge aß kaum etwas bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten, hatte zunehmend Ringe unter den Augen und sah insgesamt nicht ganz gesund aus.  
Immer wieder verschwand er stundenlang spurlos und selbst seine Freunde Granger und Weasley schienen keine Ahnung zu haben wohin, wenn er ihre Gespräche, die er aufschnappte, richtig interpretierte. Weasley hatte sogar angedeutet, dass es schon auffällig sei, dass Harry gerade jetzt so oft verschwand, wo die Kammer geöffnet worden war und alle ihn für den Erben Slytherins hielten. Granger hatte ihm nur entnervt auf den Oberarm geboxt.  
Wie Potter es mit den beiden ausgehielt war ihm schleierhaft.

Heute beim Mittagessen sah der Junge besonders mitgenommen aus. Erst vor wenigen Stunden war er im Kerker über den versteinerten Körper eines seiner Mitschüler gestolpert.  
Was hatte er dort unten auch zu suchen gehabt? 

Severus dachte nicht daran, dass der Junge selbst die Ursache für die Angriffe war. Allein die Idee war vollkommen lächerlich. Jeder mit etwas Verstand konnte sehen wie sehr er unter den Gerüchten litt.  
Severus hatte ihn immer für arrogant gehalten. Für jemanden, der es liebte im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Ganz der Vater. Doch inzwischen hatte er seine Meinung revidieren müssen.  
Seit die ganze Schule wusste, das er Parsel sprach hatte Potter sich nur noch mehr von allen zurückgezogen. Nein, der Erbe Slytherins, falls es den den überhaupt gab, würde sich wesentlich unauffälliger verhalten. Er wäre nicht so ungeschickt seine Begabung vor der versammelten Schülerschaft preiszugeben.  
Seine Schlangen waren nicht umsonst für ihre Verschlagenheit bekannt.

Potter schob seinen Teller von sich und stand auf. Er hatte sein Essen nicht einmal angerührt.  
Jetzt reichte es.  
Um möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen verließ Severus die Halle über eine Seitentür und durch einen schmalen Gang eilte zu Eingangshalle.  
Er sah gerade noch Potters Umhang im Durchgang zur Kerkertreppe verschwinden.

Auf leisen Sohlen glitt er dem Jungen hinterher.  
Er war sich sicher, dass niemand sich so gut hier unten auskannte wie er selbst und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was der Junge hier unten wollte. Die Räumlichkeiten der Hufflepuffs, die Küche und auch die Räume seiner Schlangen lagen in einem ganz anderen Teil des Kerkers.  
Mit einer gewissen Verblüffung beobachtete er, wie Potter in einem alten Klassenraum verschwand. Was machte er da nur?  
Die Baumschlangenhaut fiel ihm wieder ein, die ihm vor kurzem entwendet worden war. Vielleicht braute er dort drinnen heimlich Vielsafttrank. Direkt vor seiner Nase.  
Idiot.

Er wartete. Er würde den Jungen in flagranti erwischen und dann würde Dumbledore erkennen, dass der Junge eben doch kein Heiliger war. 

 

Mit einem Krachen warf er die Tür auf und blickte sich um.  
Er hatte Kessel erwartet, Zutaten, vielleicht Granger oder Weasley.  
Was er nicht erwartet hatte war Potter, zusammen gekauert auf einem Stuhl, an einem der Tische sitzend, einen riesigen Wälzer über Zaubereigeschichte vor sich.  
Der Junge zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

„Was machen Sie hier?“ Severus Stimme klang weniger bedrohlich, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, so verblüfft war er. Potter zuckte dennoch ein weiteres mal zusammen und deutete auf das dicke Buch vor sich ohne die geweiteten Augen von ihm zu nehmen.  
„Worte Potter. Oder haben Sie vergessen wie man die menschliche Sprache erzeugt.“  
Der Junge sackte noch ein bisschen weiter in sich zusammen.  
„Ich … habe nur … gelernt“, flüsterte er so leise, dass Severus ihn kaum hören konnte.  
Er trat näher an den Jungen heran.  
„Gelernt? Hier unten? Ist die Bibliothek oder der Gemeinschaftsraum nicht gut genug für den berühmten Harry Potter?“ Er konnte einfach nicht anders.  
Zu seinem Verdruss zuckte der Junge nur mit den Achseln, den Blick zum Boden gesenkt, die Augen verdächtig feucht.  
„Eloquent wie immer, wie ich sehe“, murmelte Severus, doch sein Gestichel hatte etwas an Biss verloren. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn und stand nun direkt vor dem Jungen. Sein Blick fiel auf ein kleines Einmachglas am Boden. Blaue Flammen züngelten darin und strahlten eine angenehme Wärme aus. Er beugte sich hinunter und hob es hoch. Das Glas war warm, doch nicht warm genug um ihn zu verbrennen. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Beachtliche Arbeit.“  
Der Junge hob den Kopf. „Nicht meine“, flüsterte er. Immerhin war er ehrlich. Typisch Gryffindor.  
„Miss Grangers?“ Der Junge nickte. Dann hustete er in seine Ellenbeuge.  
Es war ein tiefes, bellendes Husten.  
Severus seufzte innerlich. Das hatte man davon, wenn man Schüler beim Vielsafttrankbrauen erwischen wollte.  
„Pack deine Sachen zusammen!“  
Er wartete an der Tür bis der Junge mit seiner Tasche bei ihm war und bedeutete ihm voraus zugehen. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry spürte einen Zug am Umhang, als er in den Gang zu Snapes Büro einbiegen wollte.  
„Nicht da lang Potter.“  
Verwirrt drehte er sich um. „Wohin sonst?“ So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, seine Stimme war noch immer nur ein Flüstern. Snape vor ihm seufzte genervt auf.  
„Potter, wohin gehen Kinder wenn sie krank sind?“  
Harry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn rasch wieder. Fast hätte er "in den Schrank gesagt", konnte sich aber gerade noch bremsen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre er mit Watte verstopft und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Er schloss die Augen und betete zu Gott oder Merlin, dass er nichts Dummes sagen würde.  
Er hasste es krank zu sein. Es machte ihn angreifbar, verletzlich.  
Er riss die Augen auf als er eine Hand an seinem Rücken spürte und stolperte zur Seite.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Der Junge stand vor ihm doch statt zu antworten schloss er kurz die Augen. Er war wohl mehr durch den Wind, als Severus gedacht hatte. Er hob die rechte Hand um den Jungen vorsichtig in Richtung Kerkertreppe zu lotsen.  
Kaum hatte er den Jungen berührt machte dieser einen Satz zur Seite. Dabei geriet er in gefährliche Schräglage und Severus war froh über die guten Reflexe, die das jahrelange Unterrichten von Teenagern im Umgang mit gefährlichen Substanzen mit sich brachte, als er den Jungen am Oberarm zu fassen bekam ehe er sich den Schädel auf dem Kerkerboden spalten konnte.  
Madam Pomfrey hätte Severus dafür wahrscheinlich bei lebendigem Leib gehäutet.  
Er lockerte den Griff ein wenig, als der Junge wieder halbwegs sicher stand, ließ ihn jedoch nicht los während er ihn die steile Treppe hinauf führte. Er wählte einen Geheimgang hinter einem Wandteppich zu seiner linken - Potter wollte gewiss genau so wenig mit ihm zusammen gesehen werden, wie er mit ihm – und zog ihn weiter mit sich hinauf in Richtung Krankenflügel.  
Erst hatte er überlegt den Jungen bei Minerva abzuliefern, doch jetzt wollte er ihn lieber selbst hinauf bringen.  
Irgendetwas war hier faul. Er hatte ein Gespür für so etwas.

Der Krankenflügel war leer.  
Er steuerte Potter auf eines der Betten zu und wartete bis der Junge sicher darauf Platz genommen hatte, ehe er zur Bürotür schritt.  
Er klopfte an den Rahmen der geöffneten Tür um sich bemerkbar zu machen.  
„Poppy?“  
Die Heilerin blickte von einer Akte auf ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Guten Abend Severus. Brauchst du was?“  
„Ich nicht, aber Potter.“ Er nickte mit den Kopf in Richtung des Krankensaals.  
Poppy schielte über seine Schulter. „Was hat er nun schon wieder angestellt? Quidditch? Ich hoffe er hat dieses mal noch alle seine Knochen. Ich schwöre dir Severus, ich werfe Lockhart vom nächsten Turm, wenn er sich wieder in meine Arbeit eingemischt hat.“  
„Ich würde dir sofort ein Alibi verschaffen.“ Er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Aber leider muss ich bis zu dem schönen Tag, da ich Lockhart endlich los bin wohl doch noch etwas warten. Wenn du mich fragst hat Potter eine banale Angina.“  
„Oh.“ Severus wusste nicht wie die Heilerin es fertig brachte enttäuscht und zugleich besorgt zu klingen.

 

Gemeinsam schritten sie zu dem Bett des Jungen. Potter saß noch immer genauso da, wie Severus ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Die Hände im Schoß, die Schultern gesenkt, den Blick geradeaus ins Nichts gerichtet.  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Madam Pomfrey keinen Ärger mit Ihnen hat Potter. Wir unterhalten uns später noch darüber, was Sie in diesem Klassenraum zu suchen hatten.“  
Der Junge reagierte nicht. Auch gut. Er würde früh genug noch seine Antworten bekommen.

„Mr. Potter, ich hatte gehofft. Sie so bald nicht mehr hier zu sehen. Ich hole schnell ein, zwei Sachen, dann bin ich bei Ihnen“, flötete die Heilerin hinter ihnen. Severus wollte sich gerade abwenden - in Poppys Büro gab es immer Tee und er könnte eine Tasse davon gut vertragen – als ihm das Zucken im rechten Bein des Jungen auffiel. Ganz leicht nur, war es unter dem weiten Umhang der Schuluniform kaum zu sehen.  
„Poppy.“ Die Hexe war verschwunden.  
Er beugte sich vor und musterte den Jungen genauer. Auch an seinem Kiefer zuckte ein Muskel.„Potter.“ Er bewegte eine Hand vor den Augen des Kindes. Potter starrte weiter ins Leere. Das Zucken in seinem Bein nahm zu. Scheiße.  
Mit einem beherzten Griff fasste er den Jungen unter den Beinen und legte ihn auf das Bett.  
Etwas hilflos sah er zu, wie das Zucken weiter zunahm.  
„Poppy! Der Junge krampft.“

 

Im Nachhinein war es beachtlich, wie schnell die doch recht dralle Frau sich bewegen konnte. Kaum hatte Severus seinen Satz beendet, da schob sie ihn schon beiseite. Mit geübten Handgriffen untersuchte sie den Jungen, während sie ihn immer wieder mit dem Zauberstab antippte. Schließlich richtete sie sich auf. „Accio Akonvulso.“ Eine kleine Phiole gefüllt mit einer hellgrünen Flüssigkeit schoss von einem hohen Regal in ihre offene Hand. Gespannt sah Severus zu, wie sie den Verschluss abnahm und mit einer kleinen Pipette zwei Tropfen des Gebräus in jedes Nasenloch des Jungen träufelte. Noch ehe sie das Gefäß wieder verschlossen hatte, hatte das Zucken des Jungen aufgehört. Ganz still lag er da. Nur seine Augen blinzelten träge.  
Die Heilerin untersuchte ihn erneut. Dann hob sie erneut den Zauberstab und zwei weitere Flaschen schwebten auf sie zu. Severus erkannte Pepper-Up und einen Fieber-Senker, schließlich hatte er selbst sie gebraut.  
In der kurzen Zeit, bis Poppy mit dem Jungen fertig war, hatte dieser die Augen bereits geschlossen und schien tief und fest zu schlafen.

„Was in Merlins Namen war das denn?“, fragte Severus zwölfeinhalb Minuten später, als er endlich seine Tasse Tee in Poppys Büro bekam.  
Die Heilerin zuckte mit den Achseln. „Noch kann ich das nicht sagen. Für einen klassischen Fieberkrampf ist Potter definitiv zu alt. Doch in der Untersuchung konnte ich nichts finden, was auf eine sonstige Ursache hinweisen würde. Ich werde an seine Verwandten schreiben. Sie können mir seine bisherigen Krankenunterlagen schicken. Vielleicht wissen wir dann mehr. Vielleicht war es eine einmalige Sache.“  
Sie musste Severus skeptischen Blick bemerkt haben, denn sie fuhr ungefragt fort: „So was kann bei jedem vorkommen. Stress, Schlafmangel, ein Infekt.“  
„Davon hat Potter aktuell denke ich jeweils genug“, meinte Severus ausnahmsweise ohne den sonst sarkastische Unterton.  
Er schwieg kurz, dachte nach.  
„Weißt du Poppy“, sagte er schließlich langsam, „Petunia Dursley und ich haben uns denke ich schon zu lange nicht mehr getroffen. Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass ich unsere Bekanntschaft erneuere.“


	2. -2- Der äußere Schein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Zusammentreffen zwischen alten Bekannten bringt etwas Klarheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur falls Unklarheiten bestehen sollten:  
> Die Figuren in diesem Text sind nur geliehen, sie gehören mir nicht. Ich habe sie mir zum Spielen ausgeliehen. Ich schreibe zum Spaß und verdiene kein Geld damit.

\- 2 - Der äußere Schein

Das Haus im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 wirkte selbst für die gute Wohngegend ekelerregend gepflegt, als Severus in der Dämmerung vor der Haustür zum Stehen kam.  
Kurz verharrte er und spähte durch die Glasscheibe. Licht fiel aus einer halb geöffneten Tür in den Flur. Irgendwo lief ein Fernseher. Gerade wurden die Acht-Uhr-Nachrichten verlesen. Sonst war alles ruhig.  
Kleine Atemwolken stiegen von seinem Mund auf. Es war wirklich kalt heute.  
Der Klingelknopf schilderte bronzen im Licht der Straßenlaternen. Ein abschwellender Dreiklang erfüllte die Luft als er ihn betätigte.  
So klischeehaft!

Er hörte Schritte, dann öffnete sich die Tür am Ende des Flurs. Eine Frau um die vierzig mit braunem, ordentlich frisiertem Haar trat an die Tür. Das Gesicht, wenn auch etwas zu lang, wäre ohne die aufgetragene Schicht Schminke, gewiss hübsch gewesen.  
Kurz starrte sie ihn durch die kleine Scheibe hinweg an, als überlegte sie, ob sie wirklich öffnen sollte, doch ihre Neugierde schien ihre Abscheu zu überwiegen.  
Wie früher!  
Sie öffnete die Tür ein Stück, weit genug, dass er sie ganz sehen konnte, doch nicht weit genug um an ihr vorbei zutreten.  
„Ja bitte?“, fragte sie schnippisch.  
„Guten Abend Petunia, es ist auch mir wie immer eine Freude dich nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen.“  
Petunia Dursley kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Sie versuchte ihn wohl gedanklich einzuordnen. Er konnte den Moment erkennen in dem sie ihn erkannte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Abscheu, Angst und Unglauben.  
„DU?! Was in Gottes Namen fällt dir ein hier aufzukreuzen? Ich will keinen von euch … Freaks … in meinem Haus haben!“, zischte sie.  
„Gut, dass ich nur auf deiner Türschwelle stehe. Ich habe kein Problem damit mein Anliegen hier in aller Öffentlichkeit mit dir zu besprechen.“  
Wie einfach es noch immer war sie auf die Palme zu bringen. Ihr blasses Gesicht lief rot an und sie blickte hektisch an ihm vorbei. Wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner der Nachbarn sah, wer hier an ihrer Tür stand. In ihr schien ein Kampf zu toben. Dann endlich machte sie einen Schritt zurück öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter und schlug sie zu, kaum, dass er hindurch war.  
Hasserfüllte Augen blickten ihm entgegen. So anders als die von Lily. Oder von Potter, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Was willst du?“ Sie zischte noch immer. Er gab sich keine Mühe leise zu reden. Er war gespannt darauf den Rest der Familie kennenzulernen.  
„Ich bin wegen“, er zögerte kurz, „Harry hier. Es gab heute einen kleinen Zwischenfall in der Schule und ich bin hier um seine Krankenunterlagen für unsere Schulschwester zu besorgen. Da ich weiß, wie sehr du unsere Art des Briefverkehrs schätzt, dachte ich, ich komme selbst vorbei und erspare dir die Unannehmlichkeiten.“  
Sein Blick wanderte durch den Flur während er sprach. Überall an den Wänden hingen Bilder. Viele zeigten etwas das aussah wie ein dicker Ball in grässlichen Stramplern in allen erdenklichen Pastelltönen. Das musste wohl Potters Cousin sein. Den übrigen Bildern nach hatte sich seine unvorteilhafte Statur über die Jahre nicht verbessert.  
Potter konnte er in keinem der Bilder entdecken.  
Auch nicht auf dem großen Familienportrait.  
„Was hat er jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“ Die Frage war in keinster Weise freundlich gemeint. Ihre Augen waren kalt, ihre Stimme hart. Kein Anflug von wärme, keine Besorgnis.  
„Tunie, er…“  
„Weißt du was, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ich will nichts damit zu tun haben. Er wollte auf diese vermaledeite Schule gehen. Ihr wolltet ihn dort haben. Was immer mit ihm ist, es geht mich nichts an solange er dort ist.“  
Severus starrte sie entgeistert an. Die Frau hatte sich schließlich fast zehn Jahre lang um den Jungen gekümmert.  
„Petunia, er ist dein Neffe, bestimmt liegt dir etwas an seinem Wohlergehen.“  
„Wohlergehen?!“ Sie flüsterte jetzt nicht mehr. „Wohlergehen! Das ich nicht lache. Ihr habt ihn hier bei mir abgeladen. Auf meiner Türschwelle! Niemand hat mich gefragt ob ich ihn haben möchte. Niemand! Er hat mich hat mich angeschaut mit diesen… mit Lilys Augen. Und schon damals wusste ich, dass aus ihm nichts werden würde. Unnatürlich. Eine Missgeburt! Wie aus seinen Eltern!“  
Severus musste sich stark zusammenreißen um sie nicht hier und jetzt zu verfluchen. Das hätte ihm zwar eine kurzzeitige Genugtuung verschafft, auf lange Sicht jedoch wäre wohl keinem damit geholfen. Ein Verhör mit dem Ministerium wäre es beinahe wert gewesen, doch ihm graute vor Albus moralischer Standpauke.  
Im Wohnzimmer wurde der Fernseher ausgeschaltet. Ein dicker, speckiger Kopf schob sich in den Flur heraus. Das wäre dann wohl Mr. Dursley. Fragend blickte er zu seiner Frau, die ihm unwirsch zuwinkte.  
„Hör zu Petunia, gib mir einfach seine Krankenunterlagen damit ich hier verschwinden kann.“ Er zwang sich seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.  
„Hab ich nicht“, keifte sie zurück.  
„Dann gib mir die Anschrift seines Arztes.“  
„Welcher Arzt?“, ließ sich Mr. Dursley vernehmen. „Der kleine Freak war noch nie beim Arzt.“  
Severus blickte ungläubig von ihm zu Petunia.  
„Wollt ihr sagen, dass der Junge in all den Jahren niemals krank war? Keine Erkältung, keine Windpocken?“  
Das Zögern der beiden sagte mehr als alles bisherige. Seine Geduld hatte ein Ende. Fest fixierte er die Frau vor sich mit seinem Blick und schlüpfte in ihren Geist. Es war ein Kinderspiel. Sie bot keinerlei Widerstand.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fand was er suchte. _Potter auf der Türschwelle … das Entsetzen in Petunia, als sie Albus Brief laß … zwei Kleinkinder auf dem Fußboden, einer dick in schicken, nagelneuen Sachen, umgeben von Spielsachen; der andere klein und schmächtig spielte mit einer kleinen Figur der ein Arm fehlte. Es war ein Astronaut. Die grünen Augen des Jungen leuchteten kurz auf, als der Astronaut vom Boden abhob und auf den anderen Jungen zuschwebte. Beide Jungen klatschten begeistert. Der Astronaut stürzte scheppernd zu Boden, als Petunia ihren Neffen mit einer Hand von hinten am Kragen packte und ihn unsanft in den Flur schleifte. Sie öffnete den Besenschrank unter der Treppe. Er enthielt keinen einzigen Besen, stattdessen eine kleine abgewetzte Matratze und eine viel zu dünne Decke. An der Rückwand war eine kleine Kinderzeichnung zu erkennen. Sie warf den Jungen hinein, schlug die Tür zu und verriegelte sie von außen. In der Küche schlug sie die Hände vor‘s Gesicht und weinte._  
Er wühlte sich weiter durch die Erinnerungen.  
Keine der Szenen unterschied sich all zu sehr von der vorherigen.  
Auf jeglichen Ausbruch an Magie folgte Bestrafung. Nicht einmal nahm sie den Jungen in den Arm. Wenn sie ihn berühren musste, dann nur mit harter Hand. Sie triezte ihn wo sie konnte. Ließ ihn kochen, putzen, im Garten arbeiten. Ihr Ziel war es ihm die Magie auszutreiben. Wenn es nicht funktionierte sperrte sie ihn ein.  
Eine Erinnerung ließ ihn länger verharren.  
_Potter, vielleicht 8 Jahre alt, kniete im Badezimmer auf dem Boden vor der Toilette. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es dem Jungen nicht gut ging.  
Petunia kam hereingestürmt. Sie griff ihn am Kragen_ – das schien eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihr zu sein – _zerrte ihn hoch, die Treppe hinab und zur Hintertür hinaus in den Garten. „Du verteilst deine Keime nicht in meinem Haus. Wenn du Duddy krank machst ...“ ohne ein weiteres Wort schlug sie die Hintertür zu und ließ den Jungen ohne einen Blick zurück draußen im Regen stehen._

___Severus hatte genug gesehen. Mit einem mentalen Ruck zog er sich in seinen eigenen Geist zurück. Das ganze hatte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert. Er fühlte sich schmutzig._  
Ohne seinen Blick von der Frau vor sich zu nehmen, hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn in Richtung ihres fetten Mannes. Er spürte wie die Wut seine Finger prickeln ließ.  
Mit der freien Hand fasste er Petunia vorn an der Bluse und zog sie nah zu sich heran.  
„Er ist dein Neffe Petunia. Lilys Kind“, zischte er ihr zu. „Ich weiß was du getan hast. Ich habe es in deinen Gedanken gesehen.“ Unwillkürlich fuhr sie sich mit der Hand an den Kopf.  
„Bleib stehen Dursley!“ Der Mann hatte tatsächlich versucht sich ihm zu nähern. Idiot!  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du Harry so schnell wieder sehen wirst, Tunie. Du hättest ihn beschützen müssen. Er ist Lilys Sohn! Stell dir vor eure Rollen wären vertauscht gewesen. Meinst du sie hätte deinen Sohn behandelt wie du den ihren? Stell es dir vor. Oh ja, du weißt, dass es nicht so gewesen wäre. Du weißt, sie hätte ihn aufgezogen als wäre er ihr eigenes Kind. Du weißt wie sie war. Du hast ihr Andenken beschmutzt. Ihren Sohn gequält. Ich werde dich dafür bezahlen lassen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen. Irgendwann. Und du wirst es erst merken,wenn es bereits zu spät ist!“ Er stieß sie von sich, als er die Furcht in ihren Augen aufblitzen sah.  
Er verließ das Haus ohne sich umzusehen. Sobald er über die Grenze des Grundstücks getreten war drehte er sich auf dem Absatz und verschwand in der Nacht. 


	3. - 3 - Voluntas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzes Kapitel.  
> Mehr folgt.
> 
> Ich freue mich über eure Kommentare

\- 3 - Voluntas

Er lief in Dumbledores Büro auf und ab. Er verstand nicht wie Poppy und Albus so gelassen bleiben konnten. Bald würde er einen Graben in diesen ätzend flauschigen Teppich gelaufen haben, doch er konnte nicht still sitzen, während er von der Begegnung mit den Dursleys berichtete.  
„Und ich sage dir Albus. Egal was in deinem senilen Kopf vor sich geht. Es war eine Schnapsidee den Jungen dort hinzubringen. Schutzzauber hin oder her. Und ihr dicker Kloß von einem Ehemann ist mit Sicherheit keinen Deut besser. Den Beiden gehört der Prozess gemacht.“ Und dir gleich mit.  
Albus holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, aber Severus war bei weitem nicht fertig.  
„Der Junge wird nicht dorthin zurückkehren! Das sage ich dir. Ich denke es wird eine Menge Leute geben, die mir da zustimmen werde. Ich wende mich an das Ministerium, an den Tagespropheten. Merlin, eher nehme ich ihn selbst bei mir auf bevor er dorthin zurück geht.“  
„Welch fabelhafter Einfall.“  
Severus hielt abrupt inne. „Was?“ Er hatte sich in Rage geredet.  
„Ich finde deine Idee gar nicht mal schlecht. Ich denke der Junge wäre bei dir in guten Händen. Was meinst du, Poppy?“  
Die Hexe nickte.  
Severus starrte entgeistert von einem zum anderen. Er suchte Spott in ihrem Blick. Wartete darauf, dass ihn jemand kniff und er aufwachte.  
Nichts passierte.  
Langsam ließ er sich in einen der Polstersessel sinken und legte die Hände vors Gesicht. Seine Energie von eben war verschwunden. Er fühlte sich mit einem mal alt.  
„Ihr seit verrückt.“ Er ließ die Hände in den Schoß fallen und blickte auf. „Glaubt ihr, der Junge hat es nicht verdient endlich irgendwo zu sein, wo er beschützt wird. Wo er er selbst sein darf?“  
„Ich glaube du unterschätzt deine eigenen Fähigkeiten, mein lieber Severus.“ Albus beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm vor. „Was glaubst du, warum ich Harry damals nicht in unserer Welt belassen habe? Ich gebe zu, der Schutzzauber, den Petunia ihm bietet hat dabei eine große Rolle gespielt, aber bei weitem nicht die größte. Nein, es hätte genug Familien gegeben, die ihn aufgenommen hätten, doch was meinst du wäre das für ein Leben gewesen? Berühmt, ehe er denken konnte. Berühmt für etwas an das er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte.“ Er hob die Hand als Severus Luft holte um ihm seine Meinung noch einmal kund zu tun. „Spar dir den Atem, Severus. Ich gebe zu, ich habe in meinem Plan zu sehr auf Petunia Dursleys Wohlwollen gebaut. Ich dachte das Andenken an ihre Schwester würde ausreichen.“ Severus schnaubte. Albus fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Doch nun ist es, wie es ist – so leid es mir für Harry auch tut - und wir müssen versuchen die bestmögliche Lösung für den Jungen zu finden.“  
„Und da fällt dir nichts besseres ein, als den Jungen bei mir zu parken? Was ist mit den Weasleys?“  
Dumbledore hob nur eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich denke wir sollten nichts überstürzen“, ließ sich Poppy zum ersten mal vernehmen. „Das Schuljahr ist noch in vollem Gange und wir haben Monate um eine Lösung zu finden. Vielleicht denkst du noch einmal in Ruhe über alles nach, Severus.“  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr auch einmal Potter fragen was er will“, brummelte Severus vor sich hin und wandte sich zum gehen.  
Er sah den vielsagenden Blick nicht, den die beiden anderen sich zuwarfen.


	4. - 4 - Die Dinge nehmen ihren Lauf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein weiteres eher kurzes Kapitel.  
> Viel Spaß damit. Weitere folgen. (mein Ziel ist zunächst alle 1-2 Tage ein Kapitel hochzuladen)

\- 4 - Die Dinge nehmen ihren Lauf 

 

Harry erwachte. Im fahlen Mondlicht erkannte er, dass er nicht in seinem Himmelbett im Gryffindorturm lag. Vorsichtig tastete er auf dem Nachttisch neben sich nach Brille und Zauberstab. Einen kurzen Augenblick und ein rasches Lumos später bestätigten seinen Verdacht: der Krankenflügel.   
Wie er es satt hatte hier aufzuwachen.

Er brauchte das leichte Pochen in seinen Schläfen und die Schmerzen in seinem Hals nicht um sich zu erinnern, dass er krank war. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern wie er hierher gekommen war. Das letzte woran er sich sicher erinnerte, war dass er im Kerker gesessen hatte. Seit Wochen versuchte er mehr über die Kammer herauszufinden und wälzte Buch um Buch in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis auf den Schrecken darin zu erhalten. Dann war Snape hereingeplatzt … und dann brach Harrys Erinnerung ab.

Ausgerechnet vor Snape musste er sich die Blöße geben. Frustriert schlug er auf seine Bettdecke. Er bereute es sofort. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, als hätte er stundenlang Quidditch gespielt.   
Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand zeigte ihm, dass es bereits halb sechs war. Nicht mehr lange und Madam Pomfrey würde mit ihrer Runde beginnen. Harry blickte sich genauer um. Soweit er sehen konnte, war er – bis auf die versteinerten - der einzige im ganzen Saal. Großartig. Das würde ihm die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Heilerin bescheren. Kurz überlegte er ob er einfach aufstehen und in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, aber er wusste, dass der Gedanke so Madam Pomfrey zu entkommen absurd war. Außerdem fühlte er sich zugegebener Maßen noch immer ziemlich matschig.   
Frustriert ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und starrte zur Decke hinauf. 

Unsanft wurde er aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als jemand mit dem Fuß gegen sein Bett stieß. Ein lautes Fluchen sagte ihm, dass es Ron war. „Pst! Du weckst ihn noch auf“, zischte Hermine.  
Harry schlug die Augen auf. Die beiden blickten ihn erschrocken an.  
„Entschuldige, Harry“, murmelte Ron verlegen. „Wollte dich nicht wecken.“   
„Ist nicht schlimm.“ Seine Stimme war noch immer ein schmerzhaftes Krächzen, aber wenigstens war er nicht mehr gezwungen zu flüstern.   
„Wie spät ist es?“ Dankbar nahm er die Brille entgegen, die Hermine ihm reichte.   
„Halb zwei. Wir dachten wir sehen kurz in der Freistunde nach dir. Oh Harry, ich habe dir doch gesagt du sollst zu Madam Pomfrey gehen.“  
„Ich bin doch hier.“   
Die beiden zogen skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„McGonagall meinte gestern Abend, Snape hätte dich im Kerker gefunden und hierher gebracht. Du scheinst ganz schön neben der Spur gewesen zu sein“, sagte Ron.  
„Harry, stell dir vor Snape hätte dich nicht gefunden. Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass es dir so mies ging? Und was hattest du da unten zu suchen? Du musst wirklich besser auf dich aufpassen, Harry. Wir sind deine Freunde. Du weißt, dass du dich auf uns verlassen kannst, oder?“ Hermines Redeschwall war fast zu viel für ihn. Er wusste nicht, was er zuerst beantworten sollte. Oder was er dazu überhaupt sagen sollte.   
„Hermine, lass ihn doch erst mal wieder gesund werden. Wir reden ein andermal darüber, in Ordnung?“  
Eine Glocke läutete.  
„Mist, wir müssen los. Wir kommen nach dem Abendessen wieder. Bis später Harry.“

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich fort waren. Er freute sich, dass sie gekommen waren, doch im Augenblick waren ihm die beiden irgendwie zu viel. 

 

 

Vor dem Klassenzimmer herrschte wie immer Gedränge.   
Ron und Hermine standen am Rand, während sie warteten, dass Snape sie einließ.   
„Musstest du ihn so bedrängen? Du weißt doch wie er ist, wenn es um so was geht. Meine Mum meint, sie glaubt nicht, dass er von seinen Verwandten viel Verständnis bekommt, wenn ihm etwas fehlt. Und wenn du die Gitter an seinen Fenstern gesehen hättest …“   
Hermine schaute ihn schuldbewusst an. Dann weiteten sich ihre Pupillen erschrocken. Im nächsten Augenblick schob sich eine schwarz gewandete Gestalt an ihnen vorbei und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer.

Ron unterdrückte einen Fluch. „Glaubst du er hat mich gehört?“


	5. -5- Vergangenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manch einer beötigt etwas länger um erwachsen zu werden und seine Vergangenheit anzunehmen. Doch spät bedeutet nicht zu spät.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Abend,   
> danke für alle die mitlesen (und danke für die Kudos :D )  
> Die nächsten Kapitel sind noch immer recht kurz, aber ich werde weiterhin fleißig updaten und neue hinzufügen. Im Verlauf werden sie dann auch wieder etwas länger (versprochen).  
> Der Entwurf hat inzwischen über 20 Kapitel und ich bin noch (lange) nicht am Ende.
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

\- 5 - Vergangenheit

Snape zwang sich zur Ruhe, als er den Klassenraum betrat.   
Selbst ein Blitzquiz und ein extra langer Aufsatz als Hausaufgabe konnten seine Laune kaum heben. Potters Freunde schienen etwas von dem zu ahnen, was bei ihm zuhause vorging und schlimmer noch: Weasleys Eltern schienen davon zu wissen. Und niemand hatte es für nötig gehalten etwas zu unternehmen!  
Das Potter selbst keinen Ton gesagt hatte war nicht verwunderlich. Nein, das verstand er von allen wohl mit am besten. Aber seine _Freunde_ … Severus stieg die Galle hoch, wenn er daran dachte.

Nach der Doppelstunde trugen ihn seine Füße die Treppe hinauf in den Krankenflügel. Fast erwartete er der Junge wäre bereits entlassen, doch als er den Raum betrat, fiel sein Blick sofort auf Harrys schlafende, blasse Gestalt.   
Leise glitt er an ihm vorbei zu Poppys Büro.

„Wie ich sehe ist Potter noch immer dein Gast.“  
Die Heilerin drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie hatte im Bücherregal nach einem Buch gesucht.  
„Ich glaube fast, das wird auch morgen noch der Fall sein.“ Sie bot ihm einen Stuhl an und reichte ihm nach einigem Hantieren eine Tasse frischen starken Tees. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du den gebrauchen“, murmelte sie.   
Dankbar nippte er an dem Gebräu.   
„Ich habe wenig geschlafen“, gestand er.   
Sie wartete schweigend.  
„Es geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf, was Albus gesagt hat. Dass der Junge bei mir unter kommen könnte. Ich glaube ich verstehe inzwischen, warum er meint, dass ich dafür den richtigen _Hintergrund_ hätte. Aber Poppy, vielleicht ist genau das, das Falsche. Natürlich verstehe ich, wie der Junge sich fühlt, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht gerade deshalb alles Falsch machen würde.“  
Ihre Hand zuckte kurz, als wollte sie ihn am Arm berühren, ehe sie sich besann.   
„Niemand kann immer alles richtig machen, Severus. Aber sag mir, in all der Zeit die du Hausleiter der Slytherins bist, hast du ihnen jemals Hilfe verweigert, wenn deine Schüler sie gebraucht haben? Wie oft hast du deinen Erstklässlern einen Tee gemacht, wenn sie Heimweh hatten? Hast du jemals auch nur gegen einen von ihnen deine Hand erhoben? Käme es dir je in den Sinn ihnen Essen zu verweigern, wenn sie deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen? Was könntest du schlechter machen, als diese Muggel? Und wie viel, könntest du besser machen?“  
Er blickte in seinen Tee.   
„Und sonst gibt es ja noch immer die Weasleys.“  
Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen gefährlich auf.  
„Sie haben Gitter an seinen Fenstern angebracht. Sie haben seine Sachen und ihn selbst weg gesperrt. Der Weasleyjunge weiß es und seine Mutter auch. Niemand hat einen Ton gesagt. Es kann sein, dass sie Harry mögen. Es kann sein, dass sie ihn aufnehmen würden, ABER ICH SAGE DIR SIE HATTEN DIE CHANCE IHN ZU BESCHÜTZEN UND SIE HABEN ES NICHT GETAN! WIE KANN EINE MUTTER VON SIEBEN! SIEBEN KINDERN SO … SO … SO _BLIND SEIN_ ?!“ Er war aufgesprungen und tigerte aufgebracht vor ihrem Schreibtisch herum.   
Erschöpft ließ er sich in den Stuhl zurück sinken. Zum Glück war das Büro mit einem Vertraulichkeitszauber versehen.  
Poppy hatte seine Tirade ohne Zucken ertragen. Er bewunderte ihre Ruhe.   
Sie goss ihm einen weiteren Tee ein.  
„Du solltest denke ich mit Harry darüber reden.“

Severus wusste, dass sie recht hatte, aber das machte es nicht einfacher.   
Er hatte den Jungen fast anderthalb Jahre behandelt, als wäre er Abschaum. _Wegen eines alten Grolls gegen den Vater des Jungen._   
Wie tief hatte er sich sinken lassen? Lily würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie davon wüsste. _Verzeih mir._  
Doch noch war es nicht zu spät seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, der zu seinen Fehlern stehen konnte.   
Es war höchste Zeit die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen.   
Seine eigene Schulzeit war schließlich schon lange vorbei.


	6. -6- Der (schw)erste Schritt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verzeiht mir, falls hier irgendwelche groben Fehler drin sind. Ich bin heute nicht so fit (diese Erkältung ist gewiss mein Untergang). Schreibt mir, wenn ihr was bemerkt. Ich versuche es dann zu verbessern.
> 
> Viel Spaß trotzdem!
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

\- 6- Der (schw)erste Schritt

Als Harry erneut die Augen aufschlug dämmerte es bereits. Die Lampen tauchten den Krankenflügel in ein angenehm warm goldenes Licht. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Saal. Der Schreck ließ ihn heftig zusammenzucken, als er die dunkle, hohe Gestalt in dem Lehnstuhl neben seinem Bett gewahrte. 

„Guten Abend Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe Sie fühlen sich wieder besser.“  
Das Fehlen des üblichen Sarkasmus in der sonst so spöttisch vorgetragenen Anrede brachte Harry vollends aus dem Konzept.  
Verunsichert senkte er den Blick. „Ja, Sir.“  
Erwachsene die ihn schlecht behandelten, damit konnte er umgehen. Da wusste er, was ihn erwartete und wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Erwachsene, die plötzlich freundlich wurden waren für ihn unberechenbar. Onkel Vernon war immer dann besonders gefährlich, wenn er einen freundlichen Ton anschlug.

„Mr. Potter, ich denke es ist längst überfällig, dass wir uns einmal in Ruhe unterhalten.“  
Harry nickte unsicher. Was sollte er auch sonst tun.

 

Severus hatte sich seine Ansprache lange zurecht gelegt.  
Jetzt da es soweit war, konnte er sich an den größten Teil davon nicht mehr erinnern.  
Das war einfach lächerlich. Er konnte Vielsafttrank und Wolfsbann mit verbundenen Augen und einer Hand auf dem Rücken brauen und jetzt schaffte es nicht sich ein paar einfache Sätze an einen kleinen Jungen zu merken.  
Aber was er anfing, das brachte er auch zu ende.  
Am besten er brachte das schwierigste zuerst hinter sich.  
„Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber entschuldigen.“ So jetzt war es raus.  
Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ich sagte, ich möchte mich bei dir für mein bisheriges Verhalten entschuldigen.“  
„Oh.“  
Er sah wie der Junge sich unter der Bettdecke verstohlen in den Oberschenkel kniff. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Für ihn selbst fühlte sich die Situation recht surreal an.

 

„Sir? Ich möchte nicht undankbar klingen, aber… “  
Snape bedeutete dem Jungen seine Frage zu stellen.  
„Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, Sir?“ War im Kerker etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen? 

Snape schien einen Moment zu überlegen ehe er antwortete. „Sagen wir, ich hatte seit unserem letzten Zusammentreffen Anlass und Zeit meine Einstellung dir gegenüber ein wenig zu überdenken. Und mir ist klar geworden, dass es kindisch und unfair von mir war dich am _Verhalten_ deines Vaters zu messen, nur weil du das Unglück hast seine unselige Haarpracht zu teilen.“  
Und das ausgerechnet von Snape. Wenigstens wusste Harry wie man Shampoo benutzte. Fast musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
Was erwartete Snape von ihm? _Klar, schwamm drüber, ich bin es gewohnt jedermanns Fußabtreter zu sein. Kein Ding. Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht. Grüßen Sie Draco ganz herzlich von mir._ Nein, das konnte er wohl schlecht sagen.  
„Äh, ich weiß leider nicht so genau was ich sagen soll, Sir.“  
Snape machte eine Bewegung die an ein Schulterzucken erinnerte. „Lass es einfach eine Weile sacken. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist das Abendessen in knapp zehn Minuten vorbei. Deine Freunde kommen gewiss jeden Moment wie die Vandalen hier hereingestürmt um dich vor der _Langeweile_ hier zu retten. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass ich gehe. Erhol dich gut. Wir sehen uns im Unterricht.“  
Damit verschwand Snape durch eine kleine Seitentür. Harry starrte ihm ungläubig nach.  
Das würde ihm niemand glauben.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry saß noch immer vor sich hin grübelnd an der Kante seines Bettes, als Ron und Hermine erschienen. Sein Tablett mit dem Abendbrot stand unangetastet neben ihm auf dem Tischchen. „Geht‘s dir nicht gut?“, fragte Ron, kaum das er auf der Bettkante neben ihm Platz genommen hatte.  
Harry drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm herum. „Was? Nein. Alles gut. Ich … denke nur über etwas nach.“  
„Wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können…“ Hermine brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden. Harry wusste, seine Freunde würden ihm zuhören, ihn nicht auslachen, aber er war sich selbst noch nicht sicher wie er die seltsame Unterhaltung mit Snape einordnen sollte. Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und ließ sich stattdessen von seinen Freunden zum Essen überreden.  
Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Und Ron und Hermine hatten natürlich recht, wenn sie ihm sagten, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn nicht gehen lassen würde, wenn er es nicht mal schaffte eine einfache Mahlzeit zu vertilgen.

Zu seiner Frustration verbrachte er eine weitere Nacht im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey erzählte ihm irgendwas von einem Fieberkrampf, Stress, Schlafmangel. _Sie wolle sicher gehen, dass er wirklich wieder voll auf dem Damm sein._ Er verstand nur die Hälfte.

Endlich!, am nächsten Morgen entließ sie ihn.  
„Sie kommen sofort zu mir zurück, wenn Sie denken, dass es Ihnen zu viel wird. Verstanden, Mr. Potter? Das letzte was Sie jetzt brauchen ist ein Rückfall, so knapp vor Weihnachten.“  
Harry versprach es ihr, und machte sich dann so schnell er konnte davon, bevor der Heilerin noch irgendein Grund einfallen konnte ihn doch noch länger dazubehalten.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Harry, da bist du ja!“ Hermine winkte ihm eifrig zu. Sie hatte ihm einen Platz in Verwandlung freigehalten.  
Sie schob ihm einen Stapel Papier zu. „Meine Mitschriften für dich. Damit du nicht zu sehr hinten dran fällst.“  
Harry bedankte sich und schob das Papierbündel in seine Umhängetasche.  
Viel mehr Zeit blieb nicht zum Reden, denn schon war Professor McGonagall eingetreten und Harry brauchte jede Unze seiner Aufmerksamkeit um die Schritte zu begreifen, die er offensichtlich in der Stunde zuvor verpasst hatte.


	7. -7- Fünf Punkte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Kapitel, dass mit beim Schreiben viel Freude bereitet hat.  
> Ich hoffe sehr, es wird euch ebenso gefallen.
> 
> Viel Spaß.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

\- 7 – Fünf Punkte

Zaubertränke war die letzte Stunde des Vormittags und je näher die Stunde kam, desto nervöser wurde er.  
Das an sich war nichts besonderes.  
Im Kerkerklassenraum rechnete er ständig damit das einer der Slytherins seinen Kessel manipulierte, Neville mal wieder einen Kessel zum Explodieren brachte oder Snape versuchte ihn auf typische Snape-Manier zum Gespött der Klasse zu machen. Daran hatte er sich inzwischen fast gewöhnt. Doch nach dem Gespräch mit Snape am Vorabend wusste er nicht, was ihn dort erwartete. War es Snape wirklich ernst gewesen? Oder war das alles nur ein blöder Scherz auf seine Kosten? Was wenn er das ganze vielleicht sogar nur geträumt hatte? Der Gedanke machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er sich eingestehen wollte.  
  
„Hey Mann, alles klar?“ Ron schubste ihn sanft von der Seite an. Sie standen bereits vor der geschlossenen Tür zum Klassenraum. Harry hatte kaum bemerkt wie sie die Kerkertreppe hinunter gestiegen waren.  
„Klar, ist nur wirklich viel, was man in zwei Tagen alles verpassen kann“, antwortete er ausweichend. Ron schien das zu genügen.  
„Wo ist Hermine?“  
Ron beugte sich näher zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Nach dem Trank schauen. Sie meint es sei gerade eine kritische Stufe.“  
Harry nickte. Den Vielsafttrank hatte er fast vergessen. Es kam ihm, je länger sie sich damit befassten, immer wahnsinniger vor. Als ob Malfoy wirklich im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen würde und damit prahlen würde, dass er in der Schule Amok lief. Niemand wäre so blöd, sonst wäre er längst aufgeflogen.  
Für viel wahrscheinlicher hielt er es, dass sie sich mit Kessel, Klo und Geist in die Luft sprengten oder sich am Ende mit den Trank vergifteten. Er hatte bisher noch nicht den richtigen Moment gefunden seinen Freunden dies zu sagen. Ron war fast schon fanatisch davon besessen Malfoy zur Strecke zu bringen. Und Hermine hielt sich für unfehlbar und betrachtete es als angemessene Herausforderung diesen Trank fertig zu brauen.

Gerade als Snape die Tür öffnete glitt Hermine an ihre Seite. Sie grinste ihnen breit entgegen. Harry freute sich, dass sie auch dieses mal unversehrt zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war. Er würde definitiv mit seinen Freunden sprechen müssen, bald schon.  


Zu Harrys großem Grauen waren sie etwas zu langsam gewesen.  
Die guten Plätze – möglichst weit weg von den Slytherins und Neville – waren bereits besetzt. Notgedrungen ließ er sich in die Bank zwei Plätze neben Malfoy fallen. Zwischen ihnen Pansy Parkinson. Damit hatte die Stunde bereits großartig begonnen, beschloss er.  
Wenigsten war Ron auf seiner anderen Seite. Hermine hatte sich todesmutig zu Neville gesellt.  


Snape eröffnete die Stunde wie immer.  
Er hielt keine langen Reden. Gab nur kurze Instruktionen und klatschte ihnen dann die Zutaten und Anweisungen an die Tafel. Sie würden zügig arbeiten müssen. Schließlich handelte es sich um eine Einzelstunde.  
Eigentlich fand Harry Zaubertränke ein faszinierendes Fach.  
Es waren die Begleitumstände, die ihm den Spaß nahmen.  
Er und Ron arbeiteten zügig an der Brandsalbe, die es herzustellen galt.  
Es war kein allzu kompliziertes Rezept und Harry war fast zuversichtlich endlich einmal etwas passables einzureichen, als er feststellte, dass sie noch fast fünfzehn Minuten Zeit und nur noch einen einzigen Arbeitsschritt vor sich hatten.  
Mit geschickten Fingern würfelte er die letzte Zutat, während Ron langsam im Kessel rührte. Er zählte mit, bereit die Wurzelstücke im entscheidenden Moment hineinzugeben. Zweimal rechts herum, viermal links herum, zweimal rechts herum…  
Etwas flog zischend durch im hohen Bogen durch die Luft auf ihren Kessel zu. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken griffen seine Sucher-Reflexe ein. Seine Hand schnellte vor und er bekam den Filibuster-Knaller zu fassen ehe er platschend in ihrem Kessel landen konnte.  
Mit Grauen blickte er auf die kürzer werdende Zündschnur und das rauchende Objekt zwischen seinen Fingern.  
_Oh, das war vielleicht keine so gute Idee gewesen._  


„Extingere!“  
Blaue Funken umwirbelten Harrys Hand.  
Augenblicklich verstummte das Zischen der Zündschnur. Harrys Blick schnellte von seiner unversehrten Rechten zu Snape, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm stand und dann wieder zurück zur Zündschnur.  
Es waren nicht mal mehr zwei Millimeter davon übrig.  
„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, dafür dass Sie meinen Klassensaal davor bewahrt haben in einem Funkenregen halbfertiger kochender Brandsalbe gebadet zu werden, Mr. Potter. Der Idiot, der auf diese glorreiche Idee kam sollte Ihnen dankbar sein.“  
Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum.  
Snape wandte sich an den Rest der Klasse zu. „Ich sage dies genau einmal. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sich dies bei ihren Schulkameraden verbreitet: der nächste Trottel, der einen Feuerwerkskörper oder etwas ähnlich gefährliches mit in meinen Unterricht bringt wird einen Verweis erhalten, wenn ich nicht sogar dafür sorgen werde, dass der Betreffende Hogwarts vollends verlassen darf. Dies hier“, er deutete auf einen Arbeitsplatz vor sich, „ist kein Spielplatz. Sie können Ihre pubertierenden Späßchen von mir aus auf dem Quidditchplatz austragen oder sonst wo, aber nicht _hier in diesem Raum_.“ Den letzten Teil hatte er nur noch zischend geflüstert, doch es war leise genug, dass selbst jene ganz hinten in der letzten Reihe ihn mühelos verstehen konnten.  


„Als Hausaufgabe erwarte ich von ihnen sechs Fuß Pergament darüber, warum es wichtig ist die Zaubertrankkunst mit einem gewissen Ernst zu betreiben. Inklusive Beispiele, was heute hätte alles passieren können und Referenzbezügen zu Ereignissen aus der Geschichte. Und jetzt, packen Sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwinden Sie, ehe ich auf die Idee komme irgendwen Nachsitzen zu lassen. Potter, Sie bleiben.“  
Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs leerten sich die Kessel vor ihren Nasen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war auch der letzte Schüler aus dem Raum geflohen.  
Nur Harry blieb zurück.  
  
„Leg das auf den Tisch und komm mit.“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er den Feuerwerkskörper noch immer fest umklammert hielt. Mit etwas Mühe öffnete er die verkrampften Finger.  
Snape hielt ihm die Tür am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers auf. Mit zittrigen Beinen ging er hindurch.


	8. -8- Was wenn ich es bin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das nächste Kapitel.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen, danke für die Kudos.  
> Schön, dass ihr mich auf meiner Reise durch diese Geschichte begleitet. 
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

\- 8 – Was wenn ich es bin?

  
  


Severus ließ die Tür hinter sich sanft ins Schloss fallen und betrachtete Harry gründlich von oben bis unten.  
Der Junge zitterte am ganzen Leib, sonst schien er unversehrt.  
Severus selbst schlug das Herz noch immer bis zum Hals.  
„Ich denke etwas Tee wäre angebracht.“

 

Er schob den Jungen in Richtung eines Lehnstuhls vor seinem Schreibtisch. Als Harry sicher Platz genommen hatte schnippte er kurz mit den Fingern und bestellte bei der knicksenden Hauselfe Tee und ein paar Sandwichs.  
Gerne hätte er jetzt einen Feuerwhisky getrunken, aber das wäre wohl wirklich nicht angemessen gewesen.  
Die Bestellung erschien.  
„Zucker? Sahne?“ Der Junge schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
Severus goss ihnen ein und drückte Harry eine der Tassen behutsam in die Hand. Harry nippte vorsichtig daran. Dann senkte er den Kopf und murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches in Richtung seiner Schuhe.  
„Wie bitte?“  
Der Junge blickte noch immer nicht auf, sprach aber wenigstens lauter. „Danke, Sir.“  
„Eigentlich sollte ich dir danken. Die halb fertige Paste hätte, wenn sie mit den explosiven Stoffen in dem Knallkörper in Kontakt gekommen wäre eine verheerende Wirkung gehabt.“  
„Ich hab gar nicht drüber nachgedacht, was ich da tue. Ich hab einfach zugegriffen. Das Ding hätte mir fast die Hand weggesprengt!“  
Die Tasse in seiner linken Hand bebte, während er seine rechte Hand hoch hielt. _Seine Zauberstabhand._  
„Wahrscheinlich hätte Madam Pomfrey deine Hand wieder hinbekommen“, sagte er, mehr um den Jungen zu beruhigen.  
„Trotzdem danke, Sir.“  
Severus nickte anerkennend. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Schweigend tranken sie ihren Tee.  
Schließlich schob ihm Snape den Teller mit den Broten zu. „Bedien dich.“  
Harry nahm sich ein Schinkensandwich und knabberte zaghaft daran herum.  
„Sie haben das ernst gemeint, was sie im Krankenflügel gesagt haben, oder?“  
Es hatte ihn all seinen Mut gekostet diese Frage zu stellen.  
„Ja, das habe ich.“ Die Antwort kam ohne Zögern.  
„Fast dachte ich, ich hätte mir das alles nur eingebildet.“  
„Dafür müsstest du aber in der Tat eine rege Fantasie besitzen, meinst du nicht auch? Oder ist es für dich normal, dass du dir Stimmen einbildest.“ Es war eindeutig als Scherz gemeint, doch es kam der Wahrheit so nah, dass es fast schmerzte.  
Seine Augen brannten.  
Zitternd holte er Luft.  
Es war aus einem unbestimmten Impuls heraus, dass er bereit war weiter zu sprechen. Sich dem Mann vor ihm anzuvertrauen.  
„Professor, wenn ich Ihnen etwas erzähle, versprechen Sie, dass Sie mich nicht zurück nachhause schicken?“ Das war seine größte Sorge. Das man ihn für verrückt erklärte und er zurück zu den Dursleys musste.  
Vielleicht hatte er es einfach nur noch satt alles allein durchzustehen. Vielleicht war seine Kraft erschöpft und der Professor hatte ihn mehr als einmal beschützt. Und das obwohl ihr Verhältnis mehr als nur angespannt war. Snape hatte bisher immer das Schlimmste von ihm angenommen und erwartet. Was konnte er noch groß verlieren.  
_„Ich verspreche dir, dass du nicht zu den Dursleys zurückkehren wirst.“_ Harry glaubte ihm. Er war zu erleichtert, als dass er den seltsamen Unterton bemerkte.

 

Stockend erzählte er dem düsteren Mann von der Stimme, die nur er hörte. Der Stimme, die vom Töten, vom Zerreißen schwärmte. Der Stimme, die ihn bisher zu zwei der Opfer geführt hatte.

„Was wenn alle recht haben? Was, wenn _ich_ es bin, der das Monster auf die Schüler hetzt? Was, wenn _ich_ verrückt geworden bin?“ Die angestauten Ängste und Sorgen der vergangenen Wochen brachen über ihn herein und spülten aus ihm heraus, während er sprach. Ein paar kleine Tränen kullerten gegen seinen Willen über seine Wangen.  
Er war dankbar, dass Snape ihm nur aufmerksam zuhörte, bis er geendet hatte. Wäre er unterbrochen worden, bestimmt hätte er nicht noch einmal den Mut gefunden sich jemandem anzuvertrauen.  
Als er fertig war reichte ihm Snape wortlos ein sauberes Taschentuch und wartete, bis er sich gesammelt hatte.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Severus wartete, bis der Junge sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Er wollte, dass er in der Lage war ihm wirklich zuzuhören.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du verrückt geworden bist, Harry“, sagte er schließlich.  
Der Junge holte Luft um etwas zu erwidern. Severus hob die Hand um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Er war noch nicht fertig.  
„Madam Pomfrey hat dich, und da bin ich mir sicher, nach deiner kleinen Episode vor einigen Tagen gründlichst auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich bezweifle, dass sie dich auf uns losgelassen hätte, wenn du verrückt geworden wärst.“  
„Aber was ist dann mit dieser Stimme? Warum bin ich der einzige der…“ Harry brach mitten im Satz ab. Die Augen groß. „Schlange“, zischte er. Mehr zu sich selbst.  
Der Professor sah ihn fragend an.  
„Sir, was wenn es eine Schlage ist die ich höre? Alle anderen würden ihr Gezischel wohl kaum wahrnehmen, es für irgendein Hintergrundgeräusch halten, aber für mich, _für mich_ ist es kein Zischen. Für mich sind es klare Worte!“  
  
Severus dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Das Wappentier Slytherins war eine Schlage.  
„Harry“, sagte er langsam, „ich glaube, du hast uns alle soeben in unseren Nachforschungen um die Kammer des Schreckens ein ganzes Stück weiter gebracht. Ich denke, wir sollten uns einmal mit dem Schulleiter unterhalten. Was meinst du?“


	9. -9-  Öffne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, ich hoffe ihr hattet einen schönes Wochenende.  
> Zum Ausklang hier mein nächstes Kapitel.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Liebe Grüße und bis bald  
> Waltraud

-9- _Öffne!_

 

Wäre er allein gewesen, Albus hätte sich wohl mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen.  
Er warf etwas Flopulver in den Kamin, steckte den Kopf hinein und rief nach Silvanus Kesselbrand.

Hinter ihm in flauschigen Sitzmöbeln saßen Harry und Severus und warteten auf sein Urteil.  
Severus hatte ihm eine _interessante_ Theorie Harrys präsentiert und Albus kam sich mit einem Mal furchtbar blöde vor, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war.  
Man brauchte sich nur das Wappen anzusehen! Und Salazar Slytherin war, wie alle wussten, ebenfalls ein Parselmund gewesen.  
Die Antwort hatte all die Jahre direkt vor seiner Nase gelegen.  
Die Frage war nun, wo das Untier hauste und wie es unbemerkt durch die Schule wandern konnte um einsamen Schülern und Katzen aufzulauern.

Er trat einen Schritt vom Kamin zurück um Silvanus hindurch zulassen, der mühsam aus dem Feuer gehumpelt kam.  
„Tag Albus. Oh, Tag Severus. Und Mr. Potter, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Was kann ich für euch tun?“  
Dem Mann fehlten nach all den Jahren, die er mit gefährlichen Tieren und pubertierenden Schülern arbeitete, zwar die eine oder andere Gliedmaße, doch sein Verstand war noch immer scharf.  
„Mr. Potter, Albus und ich glauben, dass sich ein Baselisk in der Schule herumtreibt und unsere Schüler bedroht", kam Snape ihm mit seiner Antwort zuvor.  
Der alte Professor schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.  
_Albus beneidete ihn dafür._  
„Ein Baselisk. Albus! Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir kein Todesopfer zu beklagen haben!“  
„Sie alle waren wohl nur indirekt dem Blick der Schlange ausgeliefert, Silvanus. Mrs. Norris sah eine Spiegelung in der Wasserpfütze, Mr. Creevey sah ihn durch seine Kamera und der letzte Junge hat ihn am ehesten durch den Fast-Kopflosen-Nick gesehen. Es war für alle pures Glück. Wenn ich bedenke, was beim letzten Mal geschehen ist…“

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Es überraschte Albus immer wieder wie schnell sich die Welt um ihn herum veränderte und wie vieles, was er für selbstverständlich hielt, für andere vollkommen neu erschien.  
Natürlich hatten Professor Dippet und das Zaubereiministerium damals versucht die Sache unter den Teppich zu kehren, aber es hatte doch einiges an Tratsch gegeben. 

Kaum etwas davon schien bis heute überdauert zu haben.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Wirklich traurige Geschichte. Man fand schnell einen Sündenbock, aber der wahre Täter entkam meiner Meinung nach ungeschoren. Ein totes Mädchen in einer Schultoilette. Wirklich tragisch war das“, beendete Dubledore seine Erzählung.  
Ein plötzlicher Gedanke ließ Harry zusammen zuckten. Er sprang auf.  
„War das etwa die Maulende Myrte?!“

Professor Dumbledore nickte düster.

„Das heißt, sie ist nie von dort fortgegangen? Sie ist in dem Klo gestorben, wo sie heute noch herum spuckt? Dem Klo, vor dem Mrs. Norris gefunden wurde und wo die Wand beschmiert wurde?“  
Alle starrten ihn an.  
„Begreifen Sie denn nicht?!“ Für ihn war es mit einem Mal völlig klar. „Alles beginnt in dieser Toilette. Irgendwo dort muss der Eingang zur Kammer sein. Und, keine Ahnung, vielleicht nutzt der Baselisk einfach die Abflussrohre um sich durch die Schule zu bewegen.“

„Harry, glaubst du wir hätten nicht dort danach gesucht?“  
„Aber es heißt doch, nur der Erbe Slytherins könnte die Kammer finden. Was, wenn die Kammer sich nur für den öffnet der Parsel spricht? Wie hätten Sie die Kammer dann finden können?“

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eine knappe Stunde später standen sie im Klo der Maulenden Myrte.  
Alle Schüler waren in ihre Gemeinschafträume verbannt worden, beaufsichtigt von den Professoren Vektor, Sinistra, Lockhart und Sprout.  
Nur Harry stand hier, flankiert von Snape auf der einen Seite und Professor Dumbledore auf der anderen, Fawkes auf der Schulter.  
Im Hintergrund hielten sich die Professoren Flitwick, Kesselbrand und McGonagall bereit. Letztere trug ein scharfes, schweres Schwert in der Hand.  
_Die Waffe Godric Gryffindors_ hatte man ihm erklärt.

Vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte Myrte.  
Sie war ganz entzückt, Besuch von so vielen Menschen gleichzeitig zu haben. Und das diese sich dann auch noch brennend für ihren Tod interessierten, schien sie als zusätzlichen Bonus zu betrachten.  
Harry hatte sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen. 

„Ich habe damals niemanden gesehen“, berichtete sie, in der Erinnerung schwelgend. „Ich war so wütend. Und dann habe ich _diese Stimme_ gehört. Es klang ganz merkwürdig. Wie eine fremde Sprache, aber es war eindeutig die Stimme eines Jungen und da habe ich die Tür aufgerissen um ihm zu sagen, was ich davon halte, dass er hier in der Mädchentoilette herumlungerte. Und dann … dann waren da diese leuchtenden Augen und dann … dann bin ich … _gestorben_.“ Theatralisch ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten. 

Die Professoren wechselten einen kurzen Blick.  
„Myrte, wo war das? Wo hast du die Augen gesehen?“  
Mit milchig weißen Fingern zeigte das Geistermädchen auf eine Reihe Waschbecken.  
Gemeinsam unterzogen sie die Becken einer ausführlichen Musterung.  
Die Suche dauerte lange.

Schließlich war es Harry selbst, der den kleinen Kratzer an der Unterseite eines der Wasserhähne bemerkte.  
„Professor Snape, sieht das hier nicht aus wie eine kleine Schlange“, flüsterte er. Er traute sich nicht lauter zu sprechen, aus Angst sich lächerlich zu machen. Snape beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Zustimmend nickte er mit dem Kopf und gab den anderen ein Zeichen sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

„Gut Harry, versuchen wir es.“  
„Was soll ich sagen?“  
„Oft sind die banalen Dinge die Schlüssel zur Lösung“, erwiderte Professor Dumbledore. Harry empfand dies als wenig hilfreich.  
Er dachte nach.  
Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie die kleine Schlangenfigur sich wand und kringelte, ihren schlanken Leib krümmte und ringelte.  
_„Öffne!“_  
Zunächst geschah nichts und er wollte sich schon enttäuscht abwenden, als ein lautes Knacken ertönte.  
Im gleichen Augenblick wurde er von einer schlanken Hand nach hinten gezogen, weg von dem entstandenen Spalt, der sind drehte und ausdehnte, bis eine Öffnung entstand, die groß genug war, dass selbst Hagrid bequem hindurch gepasst hätte.  
Harry blickte in ein gewaltigen Rohrs, das sich endlos in die Tiefe zu neigen schien.  
Grünlicher Schleim bedeckte die Innenwände und verbreitete ein geisterhaft phosphoreszierendes Leuchten.

 

Er spürte wie sich Snapes Hand auf seiner Schulter verkrampfte.


	10. -10- Im Reich des Basilisken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Abend,  
> es freut mich sehr, dass es doch einige zu geben scheint, denen meine Geschichte gefällt.  
> Ich hatte zunächst große Bedenken ob ich sie wirklich hochladen soll.
> 
> Danke für eure kudos und lieben Worte. Es tut wirklich gut das zu sehen.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-10- Im Reich des Basilisken

 

Bis zu diesem Moment hatten die meisten im Raum wohl daran gezweifelt, dass sie den Eingang zur Kammer finden würden.  
Es erfüllte Harry mit einem gewissen Stolz, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war.

Professor Kesselbrand kramte aus einem Beutel an seiner Hüfte eine kleine Schachtel hervor und trat vor.  
„Ich denke es ist längst überfällig, dass wir die hier anziehen.“  
Er öffnete den Deckel.  
Das Kästchen war in zehn kleinere Abteile unterteilt. Harry lugte über den Rand. Er hatte noch nie Kontaktlinsen besessen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Muggel-Kontaktlinsen nicht stetig die Farbe wechselten. 

„Eigentlich sind sie für den Umgang mit Medusen gedacht, doch der Hersteller versicherte mir, dass sie auch gegen den Blick des Basilisken erprobt sind. Sie schützen den Träger vor dem tödlichen Blick und vor Versteinerung, allerdings kommt es wohl regelhaft vor, dass der Betroffene kurzzeitig bewegungsunfähig wird. Tut mir leid, etwas besseres konnte ich auf die Schnelle nicht auftreiben. Basilisken stehen leider schon lange nicht mehr auf unserem Lehrplan.“  
Es klang tatsächlich als fände er diesen Umstand äußerst schade.

Snape half ihm die bunten Linsen einzusetzen. Zunächst war es ein seltsames Gefühl, doch nachdem er ein, zweimal geblinzelt hatte spürte er sie kaum noch.  
Er betrachtete sich in einem der gesprungenen Spiegel. Zu seiner Überraschung war das bunte Schillern nicht mehr zu sehen. Seine Augen waren grün wie eh und je. Vielleicht, war nur ihr Leuchten ein wenig intensiver geworden.

 

Er drehte sich zu den Lehrern um.  
Sie alle machten sich bereit für den Abstieg.  
Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihm herunter, sodass ihre Augen auf einer Höhe waren.  
„Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn du nicht mitkämst, Harry, aber mir ist klar, wie wertvoll deine Gabe für uns dort unten sein kann. Ich möchte, dass du ganz hinten läufst, zwischen Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape. Verstanden?“  
Harry nickte.  
„Und wenn irgendetwas dort unten schief geht, Harry, wirst du dich mit Fawkes aus dem Staub machen. Versprochen?“  
Harry nickte erneut.  
„Gut. Dann bleibt nur noch … _Integer._ “  
Er berührte Harrys Umhang mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Ein bläulicher Schimmer breitete sich über dem Kleidungsstück aus, bis es vollständig davon bedeckt war. Kurz leuchtete der Umhang auf, dann verblasste das Licht und der Stoff war schwarz wie zuvor.  
„Ein einfacher Schmutzabwehr-Zauber“, erklärte Dumbledore auf Harrys fragenden Blick.  
Harry beobachtete, wie die übrigen Professoren sich ähnlich präparierten. 

 

Dumbledore hatte zunächst Fawkes vorausgeschickt. Der Phönix sollte das tiefe dunkle Rohr erkunden. Schließlich wollte niemand direkt in den Schlund des Basilisken rutschen.  
Nach fast einer viertel Stunde erklang ein helles Trillern aus dem Rohr.  
Das Signal, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Der Schulleiter ließ sich ohne Zaudern als erster in das Rohr gleiten. Kesselbrand folgte ihm kurz darauf, dann Flitwick und McGonagall.  
Dann war Harry an der Reihe.  
Unsicher blickte er in das dunkle Loch.  
Sein Herz pochte.  
Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und blickte in Snapes schwarze Augen.  
„Du musst das nicht tun, Harry. Niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen.“  
Harry war dankbar für die Worte, doch nun war er so weit mit den Professoren gekommen. Er wollte nicht umkehren.  
Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und sprang in das Rohr. Ein Rumpeln hinter ihm sagte ihm, dass Snape ihm dicht folgte.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Das Rohr schien sich ewig nach unten zu winden.  
Harry befürchtete schon irgendwo eine falsche Abzweigung erwischt zu haben, als das Rohr sich endlich leicht nach oben neigte.  
Dann endete es abrupt. 

Harry flog ein Stück durch die Luft und landete etwas unsanft auf dem Hintern.  
Rasch zog ihn jemand beiseite, keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn direkt hinter ihm schoss Snape aus der Röhre. Er landete wesentlich eleganter als Harry halb auf den Händen, halb auf den Füßen und richtete sich rasch auf.  
Professor Kesselbrand half Harry auf die Beine.

 

In einer langen Prozession machten sie sich auf den Weg. Bei jedem Schritt knackte und knirschte es unter ihren Schuhen. Im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe erkannte Harry unzählige Knochen kleinerer und größerer Tiere.  
Ihn schauderte und zwang seinen Blick gerade aus.

Sie umrundeten eine Biegung und Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er das riesige Untier erblickte.  
Stolpernd machte er einen Schritt zurück und prallte gegen Snape. Der Griff des Professors verhinderte, dass er sich erneut auf seinen Hosenboden setzte.  
„Keine Sorge“, zischte dieser ihm ins Ohr. „Das ist nur eine abgeworfene Haut.“  
Wirklich beruhigend fand Harry es nicht, dass dieser Koloss vor ihnen die _zu klein_ gewordene Haut des Basilisken sein sollte.  
Wie oft war dem Basilisk seit dem wohl seine Haut zu eng geworden und wie riesig musste dann das eigentliche Biest inzwischen sein?

Dumbledore und Kesselbrand berieten sich kurz, dann ging es weiter. Als sie die Schlangenhaut passierten hielt Snape sich dicht neben ihm, die Hand des Professors streifte über die glatten Schuppen des Untiers. Er seufzte leicht. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. Snape zuckte nur leicht mit den Achseln. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es ist an das kleinste Stückchen Basiliskenhaut zu kommen. Wirklich wunderbare Eigenschaften.“  
Vor ihnen ließ McGonagall ein leises Schnauben vernehmen. Harry meinte so etwas wie ein amüsiertes _typisch Tränkemischer_ zu vernehmen.

 

Der Tunnel zog sich endlos hin.  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie schon liefen. Seine Füße schmerzten, doch er traute sich nicht um eine Pause zu bitten.  
Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gelangten sie an eine Tür.  
Sie war rund und mit kunstvoll verzierten Schlangen versehen. Sie erinnerte Harry ein bisschen an eine Tresortür.  
Eine Klinke oder ein Schlüsselloch gab es nicht.

Dumbledore untersuchte die Tür eine ganze Weile mit den Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall. Sie murmelten Unverständliches vor sich hin, beklopften die Tür immer wieder mit ihren Zauberstäben. Schließlich wandte sich der Schulleiter Harry zu.  
„Ich glaube fast, mein Junge, hier bist du wieder gefragt.“

Harry trat vor. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Schlangen auf der Tür.  
_„Öffne,“_ zischte er erneut. Die Schlangenaugen glühten kurz smaragdfarben auf, sonst geschah nichts.  
Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Dann kam ihm ein Einfall.  
_„Der Erbe Slytherins verlangt Einlass.“_ Es war recht hoch gegriffen und er war froh, dass keiner der Anwesenden seine Worte verstand.

Ein Knacken ertönte. Das leises Rattern von unzähligen, kleinen Zahnrädern.  
Die runde Pforte schwang nach außen auf.  
Harry entfuhr ein kurzer Freudenschrei.  
Snape hielt ihn ein Stück zurück, während die übrigen Professoren an ihm vorbei durch die Öffnung stiegen.  
Schließlich gab McGonagall ihnen ein Zeichen. Vorsichtig folgten sie.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

Unendlich hoch schienen sich die mit Schlangen verzierten Säulen zu beiden Seiten zur Decke zu erheben.  
Grüne magische Fackeln flackerten auf sobald sie sich näherten und tauchten die riesenhafte Statur eines alten Mannes am anderen Ende der Kammer in ihr unwirkliches Licht.

Vom Basilisken war keine Spur zu sehen.

Sie durchkämmten jeden Winkel der Kammer.  
Schließlich versammelten sie sich am Fuß der Statur.  
„Ich denke der Junge sollte versuchen ihn rufen“, schlug Kesselbrand vor. „Wenn der Angreifer ihn kontrollieren konnte, kann es gut sein, dass Mr. Potter das mit seinem Parsel ebenfalls gelingt. Vielleicht können wir so etwas über die Identität des Angreifers erfahren. Falls es nicht funktioniert, halten wir anderen uns bereit.“

Harry holte tief Luft. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass der Basilisk, falls er denn in der Nähe war, ihn auch wirklich hörte.  
_„König der Schlangen“,_ interessant, er hatte eigentlich _Basilisk_ sagen wollen. _„Höre mich König der Schlangen und folge meinem Ruf.“_  
Ein Knirschen kam vom Kopf der Statur.  
Gespannt warteten sie ab.  
Millimeter um Millimeter öffnete sich der Mund Salazar Slytherins.  
_Der Mann musste wirklich etwas für Theatralik gehabt haben,_ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

 _„Ein Parselmund.“_

Harry machte einen erschrockenen Satz, als er die Stimme vernahm.  
Es war die selbe Stimme, die er das ganze Jahr über verfolgt hatte. Doch statt mordlustig, klang sie nun fast freudig erregt.  
_„Zu lange ist es her, dass ich einem von deiner Sorte begegnet bin, kleiner Mensch.“_

Mit einem dumpfen Krachen ließ sich die Schlange direkt vor ihm auf den Boden fallen.  
Harry war zu verdutzt um die Augen zu zukneifen. Der Basilisk sprengte jede seiner Vorstellungen.  
Die Schuppen seiner Haut glänzten schwarz-grün. Sein langer Leib wurde von unzähligen Beinpaaren abgestützt. Auf dem Kopf trug er einen Kamm, ähnlich dem eines Hahns, jedoch aus blutroten Federn. 

Und die Augen .. die Augen leuchteten grün wie Harrys eigene.


	11. -11- Basilisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Abend,  
> Bitte verzeiht mir die Verzögerung. _Auf der Arbeit war diese Woche die Hölle los._
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-11- Basilisk 

 

Harry hatte sich vor dem Basilisken auf den Boden gesetzt. Der Kopf des Basilisken ruhte vor ihm auf dem glatten Steinboden.   
Die Professoren hatten sich auf seine Bitte hin ein wenig zurück gezogen.   
Nur Snape hatte sich schlicht weg geweigert. Stattdessen hatte er neben ihm Stellung bezogen.   
Der Tränkemeister gab sich alle Mühe ruhig zu wirken, doch das gelang ihm nicht allzu gut, stellte Harry fest. Seine weißen Fingern hielten den Zauberstab fest umklammert und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Harry selbst war nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit dem Basilisken überraschend entspannt geworden. 

Der Basilisk war ausgesprochen intelligent.   
Es fiel Harry inzwischen schwer von ihm als ein Biest oder Untier zu denken.   
Nein, er war ein faszinierendes, beachtenswertes Wesen und Harry wurde wütend, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass jemand ihn für seine Zwecke missbraucht hatte.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Der Basilisk war nicht derselbe, den Salazar Slytherin seiner Zeit in dieser Kammer gehalten hatte, stammte jedoch von ihm ab.   
Er war vor vielen, vielen Jahren aus dem letzten Ei dieses Basilisken geschlüpft.   
Lange Zeit hatte seine Welt sich auf das Innere der großen Steinkammer beschränkt und da er es nicht anders kannte, war er zufrieden gewesen.

Dann, eines Tages, hatte sich die runde Scheibe am anderen Ende der Kammer geöffnet.   
Ein Junge war hereingekommen und hatte mit ihm gesprochen.   
Es war das erste mal, dass der Basilisk jemanden traf, mit dem er reden konnte.   
_Oh, wie glücklich war er gewesen._  
Eine kleine Haut hatte sich vor seine Augen geschoben, wann immer er mit dem Jungen zusammen traf und diese Haut, von der er selbst zuvor nicht gewusst hatte, hatte den Jungen vor seinem tödlichen Blick geschützt. 

Nun schütze sie Harry.

Der Basilisk erzählte von dem Jungen. _Tom_ nannte er ihn.   
Tom hatte ihm von der Welt außerhalb der Kammer berichtet, von den Wundern, die es dort zu sehen gab.   
Schließlich war es ein leichtes für Tom gewesen ihn zu überreden ihm zu folgen. 

Der Basilisk hatte nicht genug von der Welt dort oben bekommen können.

Meist waren sie niemandem begegnet.   
Ein, zweimal waren sie auf andere Menschen getroffen. Doch Tom versicherte ihm, dass seine Lehrer die Versteinerten mühelos wiederbeleben konnten. 

Der Basilisk war ihm gefolgt, hatte ihm vertraut. 

Und dann … dann war da das kleine Mädchen gewesen.   
Nicht älter als Tom.   
Er hatte in ihre Augen geblickt, _Augen voller Zorn und Trauer._

Tom hatte ihm immer wieder versichert, dass niemandem etwas geschehen würde.   
Doch Tom hatte ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt.   
Enttäuscht und wütend hatte er sich in seine Kammer zurück gezogen. 

Und Tom hatte ihn nie wieder besucht.

Wieder war er lange Zeit alleine gewesen, hatte vor sich hin gegrübelt.   
Er hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass Tom ihn manipuliert hatte, ihn ausgenutzt hatte und in ihm war nach und nach der Wunsch nach Rache heran gereift.

Immer wieder hatte er die Schule durchstreift, doch Tom hatte er nicht mehr finden können.

Irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben.   
Die Schüler gingen und kamen und gingen und kamen.   
Er nahm es kaum noch wahr. 

Bis etwas sein Bewusstsein streifte. 

Er verließ erneut seine Kammer. Seine feinen Sinne konnten Tom wittern, doch irgendetwas an dem Geruch schmeckte falsch und dunkel.   
Immer wieder war er ihm ganz nah gekommen.   
Immer wieder. 

Auf seiner Suche hatte es den einen oder anderen Kollateralschaden gegeben.   
Er hatte nicht zulassen können, dass man ihn entdeckte.   
Er war so nah an seinem Ziel, doch er gab sich alle Mühe niemanden sonst zu töten.   
_Nicht noch einmal._

Tom war zum Greifen nah.  
 _Sie_ trug ihn mit sich.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 _„Wer Sie?,“_ unterbrach Harry die Geschichte des Basilisken.  
 _„Ein kleines Mädchen, Haare wie Feuer, kaum größer als du.“  
„Was meinst du damit, sie trägt ihn bei sich?“  
„In ihrer Tasche, ich weiß nicht, wie sie es macht, aber ich rieche ihn, er ist darin.“ _

Harry dachte nach. _Ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen._  
Es gab viele rothaarige Hexen an der Schule, doch der Größe nach musste es sich um eines der jüngeren Mädchen handeln. Harry bezweifelte, dass es bei den älteren Schülern jemanden gab, der so klein war wie er. Selbst seine eigenen Klassenkameraden überragten ihn allesamt … und sogar einige der Erstklässler.

 

Er wandte sich an seine Professoren und schilderte kurz was der Basilisk berichtet hatte.  
Er glaubte in Dumbledores Augen so etwas wie Verstehen aufblitzen zu sehen, als er von Tom und seiner Präsenz in der Tasche einer Schülerin berichtete.  
„Frag ihn nach der Farbe ihrer Krawatte“, raunte Snape ihm zu.   
Harry hätte sich treten können, dass er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war. 

Die Zunge des Basilisken schnellte hervor und berührte den Knoten an Harrys Hals. Neben ihm riss Snape den Zauberstab hoch. Der Basilisk blickte zu ihm herüber, musterte ihn.  
Noch immer lag die dünne Haut vor seinen Augen.   
Der König der Schlangen zischte und zog sich ein wenig zurück, während Snape langsam seine Hand wieder sinken ließ.   
Harry atmete tief durch.  
 _„Das Ding um ihren Hals sieht aus wie bei dir“,_ sagte der Basilisk.

Ein Gryffindor also.   
Ein kleines Gryffindormädchen mit roten Haaren  
„Ginny“, hauchte er. 

Hinter ihm stieß Professor McGonagall einen besonders kreativen Fluch aus. Harry war überrascht, dass die sonst so strenge Lehrerin solche Worte überhaupt kannte.   
Flüsternd beriet sie sich mit Dumbledore, umfasste dann das Schwert fester mit der Hand und eilte zum Ausgang der Kammer.

Danach blieben sie nicht mehr lange.   
Dumbledore ließ dem König der Schlangen eine große Mahlzeit aus saftigem, rohen Fleisch aus der Küche bringen.   
_Ein Dank für seine Hilfe._

Harry musste ihm schwören zurück zukommen, sobald alles geklärt wäre.   
Es war ein Versprechen, das ihm leicht fiel.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Harry spürte seine Füße kaum noch, als er endlich neben Snape an dem großen Rohr ankam, dass sie zuvor herunter gebracht hatte.   
Die anderen waren bereits voraus geeilt.   
Nur Fawkes war bei ihnen geblieben. 

Harry war unendlich froh die lange Rutsche nicht hinaufsteigen zu müssen.   
In kürzester Zeit hatte der Phönix sie hinaufgetragen. 

Das Gefühl der Schwerkraft prallte auf Harry ein, kaum dass er die Federn des prächtigen Vogels losgelassen hatte und ohne Snape wäre er sicher wie ein Stein zu Boden gegangen. 

Fast erwartete er, das Snape ihn in den Gryffindorturm brachte oder in den Krankenflügel, doch stattdessen führte er ihn in Dumbledores Büro.   
Der Professor schob Harry auf eines der flauschigen Sofas. Dann bestellte er bei einem eifrigen Hauselfen Tee.


	12. -12- Tom

-12- Tom

 

Der Junge war innerhalb weniger Minuten auf dem Sofa eingenickt.  
Das Warten machte Severus mürbe.

Endlich öffnete sich die breite Bürotür und Albus kam herein. In der Hand trug er Gryffindors Schwert. Neben ihm balancierte Filius ein kleines schwarzes Buch an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs.  
Harry setze sich ruckartig auf.  
„Wo ist Ginny?“  
Albus hob beschwichtigend eine Hand.   
„Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey kümmern sich um sie. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie bleibenden Schaden davongetragen hat.“  
Auf seinen Befehl hin rollte sich der flauschige Teppich zusammen und schwebte in eine der Ecken. Darunter kam ein Kreis, durchschnitten von komplizierten Linien und besetzt mit verschnörkelten Runen und Symbolen, zum Vorschein.   
Mit seinem Zauberstab zeichnete Albus einige rot glühende Symbole in die Luft und fügte sie hinzu. Anschließend bedeutete er Filius das Buch näher zu bringen. Mit äußerster Vorsicht wurde es im Zentrum positioniert.

Die Umrisse des Buches schienen mit einem mal ein wenig zu verschwimmen.

Albus murmelte etwas in einer Sprache, die Severus nicht kannte.  
Dunkler Rauch stieg von dem Buch auf, wirbelte umher und verdichtete sich.   
Nach und nach wurde die Gestalt eines jungen Mannes sichtbar.   
Halb durchsichtig stand er in der Mitte des Kreises, das dunkle Haar fiel ihm keck in das hübsche Gesicht. Er trug eine Hogwartsuniform, wenn auch anders geschnitten, als Severus es gewohnt war.

„Guten Abend Tom, ich hätte nicht gedacht dich erneut in dieser Gestalt in diesem Büro anzutreffen.“  
Der Junge richtete seine Augen auf Albus.   
Etwas wie Spott trat in seinen Blick.  
„ _Professor Dumbledore._ Wie ich sehe hatte man recht, als man mir versicherte, man hätte sie zwischenzeitlich zum Schulleiter dieses Etablissements gemacht. Ich hatte wirklich großes mit diesem Ort vor. Doch jetzt muss ich bedauernd feststellen, dass meine Vorhaben erneut behindert wurden.“  
Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stürzte sich die geisterhafte Gestalt auf Albus.

Die Linien am Boden glühten auf. Die rauchige Substanz des Jungen zerplatzte als sie auf die Mauer aus weißem Licht traf.

Dumbledore zögerte nicht. Mit einer flinken Bewegung schnellte das Schwert vor. Die scharfe Spitze stach durch den Buchdeckel und blieb mit einem leichten Beben im Boden stecken.  
Ein unmenschlicher Schrei erklang. Er kam aus dem Buch.   
Schwarze Flüssigkeit sprudelte zwischen den Seiten hervor, strömte über den Boden und brach sich in Wellen an der Barriere aus Licht.

 

Neben ihm keuchte Harry auf. Mit totenbleichem Gesicht fuhr seine Hand zu der blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn.  
Severus packte ihn an der Schulter.   
Der Junge sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden.

Dann war es vorbei.   
Der schrille Klagelaut verebbte.   
Aus dem Schlitz im Buchdeckel sickerte nur noch träge ein dünnes Rinnsal hervor.

Er saß neben Harry auf dem Sofa, einen Arm schützend um ihn gelegt. Er konnte sich kaum erinnern sich gesetzt zu haben.  
Der Junge lehnte an ihm, das Gesicht in Severus Umhang verborgen. Der schmale Körper unter seinen Fingern zitterte und bebte.   
Nach und nach wurde er ruhiger. Fast dachte Severus er wäre eingeschlafen.

Er war sich der stechenden Blicke seiner Kollegen bewusst, die ihn aufmerksam musterten, doch in diesem Augenblick war es ihm gleichgültig.  
Behutsam strich seine Hand über die schmächtigen Schultern.  
Zu seiner Überraschung hob Harry den Kopf. Stechend grüne Augen begegneten seinem Blick.  
„Es war Voldemort“, flüsterte der Junge. 

Er klang dabei vollkommen überzeugt.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

„Tom Verlost Riddle“, Albus schrieb den Namen mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs in die Luft, „ist: Lord Voldemort.“ Die Buchstaben tanzten herum und veränderten sich bis sie den Namen des Dunklen Lords bildeten.   
Severus lief es eiskalt über den Rücken.

Albus erzählte ihnen wie er die Sache verstand.   
Er erzählte von Toms Schulzeit, von seinem Streben nach Macht. Davon, wie ein junger Tom noch während seiner eigenen Zeit in Hogwarts die Kammer zum ersten mal geöffnet hatte. Wie er ein Tagebuch anlegte, mit dessen Hilfe das Werk, welches er begonnen hatte zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortgesetzt werden sollte.  
Besagtes Tagebuch sei schließlich, auf bisher unbekanntem Wege, in die Hände Ms. Weasleys geraten und habe zeitweise von ihr Besitz ergriffen.   
Wäre Toms Plan aufgegangen, hätte er mehr und mehr ihrer Lebenskraft in sich aufgesogen, bis von ihr selbst kaum mehr etwas übrig geblieben wäre und Voldemort hätte sich vollends von dem Buch lösen könne. 

Es schien als wäre es dem dunklen Lord gelungen einen Teil von sich unsterblich zu machen. 

_Oder auch mehrere Teile_ , kam es Severus in den Sinn und dachte dabei an Quirrell.   
Albus selbst verlor kein Wort darüber, doch Severus hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er mehr wusste, als er in diesem Moment zu sagen bereit war.

Heute noch mochte er seine Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Doch Severus würde nicht locker lassen, bis er die Wahrheit aus dem alten Mann herausbekommen hatte. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Harry war noch immer etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, als sie gemeinsam das Büro des Schulleiters verließen.  
Snape überlegte, ob der dem Jungen einen Beruhigungstrank geben sollte ehe er ihn ins Bett schickte. Oder doch besser einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf?  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als sie den Aufgang zum Turm der Gryffindors fast erreicht hatten. 

Harry blieb unvermittelt stehen.   
Seine Wangenmuskeln zuckten.   
Ein Beben lief durch seinen Körper.

Severus bekam den Jungen gerade noch zu fassen, ehe er sich den Schädel auf dem harten Steinboden spalten konnte.   
Etwas umständlich wühlte er mit einer Hand in den vielen Taschen seinem Umhangs, während er mit der anderen versuchte den Kopf des Jungen schützte. Ein rascher Zauberspruch polsterte den Boden unter ihnen und er konnte sich voll und ganz auf seine Suche konzentrieren.

_Endlich!_

Er nahm das kleine Fläschchen in die linke Hand.   
_Zwei Tropfen der grünlichen Flüssigkeit in jedes Nasenloch._  
Dann blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten, während sein Patronus durch die Gänge davon galoppierte.  
Der Trank wirkte schnell.  
Behutsam rollte er den Jungen auf die Seite.   
Kurz blinzelten die grünen Augen ihn an, dann schlossen sie sich wieder. 

Severus kniete neben der schlafenden Gestalt, bis Poppy endlich erschien.


	13. -13- Der dunkle Mann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Vergnügen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

\- 13- Der dunkle Mann

 

„Wirklich zu blöd, dass Madam Pomfrey dich vorläufig fürs Quidditch gesperrt hat“, grummelte Ron. Sie saßen vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum.   
Harry war eben erst zu ihnen zurückgekehrt. Er hatte nach einiger Überredung Snape davon überzeugen können ihn erneut in die Kammer zu begleiten. Schließlich hatten sie es dem Basilisken versprochen.   
Ein Hauself brachte sie hinunter. Nun, da man wusste, wo die Kammer sich befand, war es wesentlich einfacher dorthin zu gelangen. Harry hatte von Dumbledore das kleine Buch erhalten. Er sollte es dem König der Schlangen als Geschenk überreichen.   
Noch war nicht ganz klar, was man mit dem riesigen Basilisken unter der Schule anfangen würde, doch vorerst sah es aus, als würde man ihn dort belassen. 

„Ach Ron, du hast Madam Pomfrey doch gehört. Sie möchte, dass Harry sich erst einmal von den Strapazen in der Kammer erholt hat bevor sie ihn wieder auf einen Besen lässt. Willst du vielleicht, dass Harry sich das Genick bricht?“  
Ron hatte immerhin den Anstand verlegen drein zu blicken.  
Harry selbst spürte, wie er bei Hermines Worten rosige Wangen bekam. 

Es war ihm peinlich gewesen, als Madam Pomfrey und Professor Snape sich mit ihm unterhalten hatten, nachdem er erneut im Krankenflügel erwacht war.   
_Krampfanfälle._  
 _Epilepsie._  
Nicht, dass er und seine Narbe nicht schon seltsam genug wären.   
Konnte er nicht einfach nur normal sein? Und nicht so, so – _kaputt?_   
„Harry, du bist nicht kaputt“, hatte Snape ihm versichert. „Niemand ist perfekt. Manch einer hat ein zu kurzes Bein, manch einer eine Allergie gegen Haifischkatzenkrallen und manch einem geht es wie dir - oder er hat eine zu große Nase wie ich.“   
Das brachte Harry sogar zum Lachen. Nach und nach lernte er, dass Snape nicht so humorlos war wie alle glaubten.   
Dennoch hatte er es nicht über sich gebracht seinen Freunden von seiner neuen _Abnormität_ zu erzählen. Er hatte sich eingeredet er würde nur auf den richtigen Moment warten es ihnen zu sagen, doch dann hatte er festgestellt, dass dieser Moment bereits weit hinter ihm zu liegen schien.   
Ein Hauself brachte ihm am Morgen und Abend einen speziellen Trank und Harry betete, dass niemand etwas davon mitbekam.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Weihnachten rückte näher. Ein gewisses Chaos brach im Gemeinschaftsraum aus, während alle versuchten ihre Sachen für die Abreise zu packen.   
Ursprünglich hatten Ron und Hermine vorgehabt über Weihnachten mit Harry im Schloss zu bleiben. Doch Hermines Eltern hatten eine Reise nach Paris gewonnen und Rons Mutter hatte ihm nach dem Debakel mit Ginny nachhause beordert. Ginny würde nach Weihnachten zurückkehren, nachdem sie sich ausreichend erholt hatte und Rons Eltern bestanden darauf, dass die ganze Familie an Weihnachten vereint wäre.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Trank, Hermine?“ Erschrocken war er Harry eben erst wieder eingefallen.  
„Welcher Trank?“, fragte Hermine während sie Bücher hin und her schob, unentschlossen, welche sie mit nachhause nehmen würde und welche nicht.  
„Welcher Trank?! Hermine! _Der Trank._ “ Er konnte wohl schlecht das Wort _Vielsafttrank_ mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum brüllen.  
Endlich schien der Sickel bei ihr zu fallen.  
„Ach _der Trank._ Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber nachdem wir das mit der Kammer erzählt bekommen haben - also am Tag nach dem ganzen natürlich - da bin ich sofort hin um unsere Spuren zu beseitigen. Und als ich dort ankam stand nur noch der Kessel geputzt am Boden. Alles andere war verschwunden. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ständig dachte ich, jeden Moment taucht Professor McGonagall bei uns auf und wir fliegen allesamt von der Schule. Aber nichts dergleichen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wer uns da geholfen hat.“

Harry hingegen hatte durchaus einen Verdacht.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Der Basilisk hatte erfreut Harrys Geschichte gelauscht.

Das Buch hatte er mit der Zunge betastet.   
Ja, das war die Beute, die er verfolgt hatte.   
Doch jetzt war sie tot.   
Der Graubärtige hatte sie für ihn erschlagen. Er war ihm zu großem Dank verpflichtet.

Es fiel ihm nicht schwer dem Jungen zu versprechen sich nicht ohne Absprache durch die Schule zu bewegen.   
Sein Revier war hier unten.   
Obendrein versprach ihm, ihm regelmäßig Nahrung zukommen zu lassen, wenn er das wünschte.

Er war froh Harry getroffen zu haben.   
Er hoffte das Junge käme bald zurück.

Den großen schwarzen Mann, den er häufig bei sich hatte mochte er auch.   
Der Mann war hier um das Junge zu beschützen.   
Er selbst hatte bisher keine Nachkommen gezeigt, doch der Instinkt war in ihm und er konnte den schwarzen Mann gut verstehen.  
Er erlaubte ihm etwas von seiner abgeworfenen Haut mit nach oben zu nehmen.   
Was sollte er selbst denn auch damit anfangen?


	14. besinnliche Zeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-14- besinnliche Zeit

 

 

Am Weihnachtsmorgen schlich sich Harry schon früh aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Außer ihm und einigen Schülern der oberen Klassen, die geblieben waren um für ihre Examina zu büffeln, waren alle bereits vor wenigen Tagen nach hause gefahren.

Unauffällig huschte er durch die leeren Flure. Nicht, dass es verboten war, was er vorhatte, aber er wollte lieber nicht mit Filch aneinander geraten.   
So etwas verdarb die Festtagsstimmung.

Vor der dunklen Eichentür blieb er stehen und klopfte.   
Er kam sich mit einem mal schrecklich blöd vor. Es waren Ferien. Der Weihnachtsmorgen.   
Snape würde wohl kaum um diese Zeit in seinem Büro sitzen. Vielleicht sollte er in einfach nach dem Frühstück abfangen.  
Gerade wollte er sich umwenden, als am Ende des Ganges ein Tür aufschwang.   
Harry war sich fast sicher, dass sie einen Augenblick zuvor noch nicht dagewesen war. 

„Harry? Was machst du denn hier unten?“  
Snape stand in der offenen Tür und winkte ihn heran.   
„Ich… ich hab ...“ Snape wartete nicht, bis er zu ende gestottert hatte sondern schob ihn einfach durch die Tür.  
Harry verschlug es die Sprache.   
Noch immer hielt sich das hartnäckige Gerücht, Snape sei halb Vampir und schlafe in seinem Sarg in den tiefen einer Gruft.   
Nicht, dass Harry das jemals geglaubt hätte, aber hiermit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet.  
Keine Einmachgläser mit abstoßenden Geschöpfen.   
Kein spartanischer, dunkler Raum.   
Stattdessen fand er sich in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer wieder, mit einem dunkelgrünen Sofa und zwei passenden Lehnstühlen vor einem prasselnden Kamin. Dicke Teppiche bedeckten den Boden und Morgenlicht strömte durch verzauberte Fenster und malten bunte Farbkleckse auf die mit Holz vertäfelten Wände.   
Harry bemerkte, dass ihm vor Staunen der Mund offen stand.  
„Nicht was du erwartest hast, wie?“, meinte Snape hinter ihm.  
„Nicht ganz, Sir.“ 

_Im Gryffindorturm würde ihm das niemand glauben._

Snape wies ihm einen Platz auf dem Sofa zu.   
„Also Harry, was führt dich so früh zu mir?“  
Harry kramte umständlich in seiner Tasche. Vorsichtig zog er eine kleine Glasphiole hervor, gefüllt mit einer dicken, grün-schwarzen Flüssigkeit.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Sir. Professor Kesselbrand und Sal waren so freundlich mir mit Ihrem Geschenk behilflich zu sein.“

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snapes Gesicht blieb für einige Atemzüge vollständig unbewegt. Harrys spürte seine Handflächen feucht werden.   
_Wer machte seinem Lehrer schon ein Weihnachtsgeschenk?_

Endlich räusperte sich Snape.   
„Hm, Harry, weißt du, was du mir da schenken möchtest? Dieses kleine Fläschchen ist ein Vermögen wert.“ Ein unsicherer Beiklang hatte sich in Snapes Stimme geschlichen.  
„Mir ist klar, dass es schwer sein muss an das Gift eines lebenden Baselisken zu kommen, aber ich selbst kann nichts damit anfangen und ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, Sir. Sal findet auch, dass Sie es bekommen sollen.“  
Snape nutze die kurze Atempause in seinem Redefluss um selbst zu Wort zu kommen.  
„Harry, ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, aber dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich keine Gegenleistung von dir verlange, oder? Und dieses kleine Fläschchen hier“, er berührte es vorsichtig mit den schlanken, langen Fingern, „ist mehr Wert als mein ganzes Jahresgehalt.“  
Harry wusste nicht recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie hoch das Jahresgehalt eines Hogwarts-Professors war, aber eigentlich war es ihm auch egal.  
„Selbst wenn jemand eine solche Summe dafür bezahlen würde, ich wüsste nicht, was derjenige damit anfangen würde. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass es für schlechte Zwecke eingesetzt wird. Und für jemand anderen hätten Sal und ich uns nicht die Mühe gemacht es abzuzapfen.“

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Diese grünen Augen blickten ihm entgegen.   
Ja, es waren Lillys Augen, aber da war noch mehr. In ihnen lag ein Ernst , den Severus kaum bei einem Zwölfjährigen erwartet hätte.  
Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung nahm er die Phiole aus den Händen des Jungen.  
„Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich sehr. Ich verspreche dir, dich nicht zu enttäuschen.“  
Der Junge entspannte sich sichtlich.

Severus bestellte bei einem Hauselfen Tee und Weihnachtsgebäck und sie plauderten gemütlich, bis es Zeit zum Frühstücken war.  
Noch immer ins Gespräch vertieft machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die große Halle.   
Keinem von beiden fiel auf, dass die Gespräche kurz verstummten und sich für einige Augenblicke alle Köpfe verdutzt zu ihnen umwandten, als sie an der kurzen Tafel Platz nahmen, die über die Feiertage für die Mahlzeiten gedeckt wurde.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Nervös tigerte Severus in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. In einigen Minuten würde Harry zum Tee kommen.   
Er freute sich den Jungen zu sehen. Die Gespräche mit ihm erwiesen sich als außerordentlich kurzweilig, nun, da sie sich etwas besser kannten.  
Sie hatten sich in den vergangenen Tagen regelmäßig getroffen. Harry hatte ihm geholfen einige Tränke und Salben für den Krankenflügel zu brauen und sich dabei recht geschickt angestellt. Anschließend hatten sie sich zu einem kleinen Imbiss niedergelassen und geplaudert.  
Heute waren sie nur zum Tee verabredet.   
In zwei Tagen würden die anderen Schüler aus den Ferien zurückkehren und es gab etwas, dass Severus noch vorher mit dem Jungen besprechen wollte.  
Er hatte lange und gründlich darüber nachgedacht.   
Was ihm zunächst als vollkommene Schnapsidee vorgekommen war, erschien ihm nun gar nicht mehr so abwegig. Er hatte erneut mit Albus und Poppy gesprochen und sich auch mit Minerva beraten. Sie würden ihn unterstützen, für ihn sprechen, wenn es an die Formalitäten gehen würde. Doch zuvor musste er mit Harry reden.  
Er hatte sich tausend Dinge überlegt, was er dem Jungen sagen könnte … und alle wieder verworfen.

 

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen kreisenden Gedanken.  
Mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs öffnete er die Tür.  
Harry betrat fröhlich grinsend das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf seinen Platz auf dem Sofa. Er trug einen hübschen dunkelgrünen Wollpullover.   
„Ein Weasley-Pulli, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“ Er hatte genug der rothaarigen Bälger unterrichtet um Mrs. Weasleys Handschrift zu erkennen.  
Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Hübsch, nicht wahr? Sie hat mir auch selbst gebackene Kekse geschickt.“ Er kramte einen Moment in seiner Umhängetasche, zog dann eine schön verzierte Blechdose hervor und stellte sie auf den Teetisch zwischen ihnen.  
Severus goss den Tee ein und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder.

„Weißt du, Harry, es gibt da etwas, was ich gerne mit dir besprechen würde.“   
Es hatte keinen Sinn lange um den heißen Kessel herum zu gehen. Besser er brachte es rasch hinter sich.  
Mit einem kleinen Ruck setzte der Junge sich etwas gerader hin und stellte bewusst langsam seine Tasse auf den Tisch.  
„Ist etwas passiert, Sir? Ist etwas etwas mit Ron? Oder Hermine?!“  
„Nein, nein,“, winkte Severus ab. „Die beiden erfreuen sich meines Wissens bester Gesundheit. Nein, es geht um dich, Harry. Und um mich, wenn ich es mir genau überlege.“  
Der Junge runzelte unsicher die Stirn.  
„Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall und ich sind in diesem Schuljahr zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass die Dursleys auf Dauer nicht die geeigneten Personen sind um ein magisches Kind groß zu ziehen.“  
Dem Jungen klappte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Mund auf.   
_„Wie bitte?“_  
„Ich will damit sagen, wir sind der Meinung, du solltest im Sommer nicht mehr in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren, außer natürlich, wenn es dein ausgesprochener Wunsch ist sie zwischendurch einmal zu sehen.“ Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er dafür sorgen, dass der Junge sich den Dursleys nicht auf zehn Schritte näherte, aber er wusste nur zu gut wie es war dem Zwang eines Erwachsenen ausgeliefert zu sein. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry anfing sich selbst als Opfer zu betrachten.  
„Ich … Sir, soll das heißen, ich selbst soll entscheiden, ob ich bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante wohnen möchte oder nicht?“  
„Nicht ganz, Harry.“ Severus wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. „Wir befürchten, dass es dir schaden würde weiter dort zu wohnen, aber wenn du sie ab und an besuchen möchtest ließe sich das gewiss arangieren.“ _Unter Aufsicht,_ fügte er im Stillen hinzu.  
„Hmm.“   
Harry saß eine ganze Weile still da.   
Severus ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte um die Neuigkeit sacken zu lassen.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Harry saß da und dachte angestrengt nach. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht.  
Er wusste, dass Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia ihn nicht so behandelten wie Dudley. Er wusste tief in seinem Inneren auch, dass andere Verwandte mit ihrem Neffen nicht so umgingen, wie sie es taten, doch war es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er eine Wahl haben könnte nicht mehr dort zu leben, geschweige denn eine Wahl sie nicht mehr wieder sehen zu müssen.   
Sie waren seine einzige Familie und der Ligusterweg war, bis er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, das einzige Zuhause gewesen, dass er kannte.   
Andererseits ...

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht ob ich meine Familie besuchen möchte oder nicht“, sagte er schließlich.   
Unsicher blickte er zu Snape hinüber. Der Mann nickte kurz.   
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und zu seiner Überraschung meinte Harry in den dunklen Augen so etwas wie wirkliches Verstehen zu erkennen.   
„Es ist nichts, was du sofort entscheiden musst, Harry. Es ist und bleibt deine Entscheidung ob und wann du deine Familie wiedersehen möchtest.“  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf und merkte wie sich die Anspannung in ihm ein wenig löste. Das Denken fiel ihm wieder etwas leichter.  
„Wenn ich nicht mehr bei den Dursleys leben soll, wo soll ich denn dann den Sommer über bleiben?“

Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm bereits im vergangenen Jahr gesagt, dass Hogwarts keine Option darstellte.   
Was blieb da noch?   
Die Weasleys?   
Doch er hatte dort nur einige Tage im Sommer verbracht, und sie hatten bereits alle Hand mit ihrer eigenen Kinderschar zu tun. _Vielleicht würde man ihn zu jemand völlig Fremden schicken!_  
„Tatsächlich wollte ich dir anbieten, dass du den Sommer über bei mir bleiben könntest. Ich habe ein kleines Haus, dass ich den Sommer über bewohne. Es ist nichts besonderes, hat aber ein seit Jahren ungenutztes Gästezimmer, welches sich bestimmt freuen würde dich zu beherbergen. Es muss zunächst nichts festes sein. Wir könnten schauen, wie es den Sommer über läuft oder auch schon in den Osterferien, wenn du das möchtest, und wenn wir beide feststellen, dass es funktioniert, bist du auch in Zukunft jederzeit herzlich bei mir willkommen.“

„Mhm.“

„Auch das ist etwas, was du nicht heute entscheiden musst, Harry. Wenn du willst, sprich mit deinen Freunden darüber oder mit jemand anderem, dem du vertraust. Ich werde nicht böse sein, falls du lieber woanders leben möchtest. Ich denke, dass das keine Sache ist, die man von einem auf den anderen Moment entscheiden kann...“  
„Nein,“ fiel Harry dem Professor ins Wort, „ich denke es wäre gar nicht so schlecht, die Ferien in Ihrem Haus zu verbringen. Ich würde es gerne versuchen.“   
Er schmunzelte.   
„Wenn ich daran denke, wenn ich das vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, ich hätte mich selbst nach St. Mungo einweisen lassen.“   
„Und ich hätte dir liebend gerne den Transport dorthin organisiert.“ Snape lächelte und Harry wusste, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war.   
Er konnte dem Mann vertrauen.   
So verrückt die Idee im ersten Moment klingen mochte, Harry war sich fast sicher, dass es funktionieren würde.  
„Es freut mich sehr, dass dich der Vorschlag nicht sofort abgeschreckt hat“, erwiderte Snape.  
„Es gibt da allerdings noch etwas, dass ich dir erzählen möchte, bevor du dich wirklich entscheidest.“ 

Langsam schob der Professor den Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben. Es folgte der darunter liegende weiße Hemdsärmel. Snapes Arm, lang und bleich, kam zum Vorschein.   
Der Professor drehte den Arm, sodass Harry die Unterseite sehen konnte.   
Die leicht verblasste, grün-schwarze Tätowierung einer Schlange, die sich aus einem Totenschädel herauszuwinden schien, kam zum Vorschein. Kurz meinte Harry, eine leichte Bewegung ginge durch das Bild, doch als er genauer hinsah, blieb es still.   
Alles in allem war es ein recht schlichtes Bildnis, ohne besondere künstlerische Raffinesse, und doch ging eine Düsternis von ihm aus, die sich kaum in Worte fassen lies.  
Unwillkürlich lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

„Weißt du was das ist, Harry?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Man nennt es _das dunkle Mal_. Der dunkle Lord versah jeden seiner Anhänger damit. _Seine Todesser_. Es war ein Zeichen seiner Herrschaft über sie und der Nachweis ihrer treuen Dienerschaft.“  
„ _Sie_ haben Voldemort gedient?“ Unglaube und Entsetzen rangen in Harrys Stimme um die Oberhand.  
„Ich könnte versuchen es schön zu reden. Ich könnte sagen, dass mein Leben nicht immer leicht war. Dass ich jung und leicht zu beeinflussen war. Dass ich die falschen Freunde hatte. Aber die Wahrheit ist wohl eher, dass ich dumm war. Dumm und verbittert. Ich habe Fehlentscheidungen getroffen und Schuld auf mich geladen, die ich wohl mein Leben lang nicht mehr gut machen kann.“  
Der Junge erhob sich wortlos von der Couch. Severus senkte den Blick. Er wollte nicht zusehen, wie der Junge davon ging.

 

Statt dem Schlagen einer Tür vernahm er das sanfte Klirren von Porzellan. 

Er hob den Blick.   
Harry hatte erneut ihre Tassen gefüllt.  
Ein Brennen breitete sich in Severus Augen aus.

„Wann haben Sie festgestellt, dass Voldemorts Weg nicht ihr Weg war, Sir.“ Der Junge klang ganz ruhig und sachlich.   
„Als ich erfuhr, dass er plante meine älteste Freundin zu ermorden.“   
Die Worte kamen tief aus seiner Seele.   
_Wie lange schon hatte er nicht mehr darüber gesprochen._  
Das Brennen in seinen Augen nahm zu.   
Er blinzelte.   
„Ein guter Grund, Sir. Konnten Sie der Freundin helfen?“

 

Die Tränen, die ihm mit einem Mal über die Wangen rannen, überraschten ihn genauso sehr, wie den Jungen.


	15. Insomnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wegen unvorhersehbaren Verzögerungen im Betriebsablauf ..._
> 
> So, endlich das nächste Kapitel.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

\- 15- Insomnis

 

 

Harry schwirrte der Kopf.   
Er lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Himmelbett, den Blick starr auf den Baldachin über sich gerichtet. 

Niemand würde ihm je glauben, dass er Snape zum Weinen gebracht hatte.   
Nicht, dass er jemals jemanden davon erzählen würde.   
Nicht einmal Ron.

Der Professor hatte einen Moment gebraucht um sich zu fangen. Dann hatte er ihm alles erzählt.   
Oder zumindest genug, dass Harry ihn nun besser verstand.   
Er hatte ihm von Lilly erzählt, Harrys Mutter. Davon, wie sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Wie sie Freunde wurden. Gemeinsam nach Hogwarts gingen. Es war Snape gewesen, der seiner Mutter zum ersten Mal erzählte, was sie war. Eine Hexe.   
Er hatte ihm von dem Streit erzählt, der zum Bruch in ihrer Freundschaft geführt hatte.   
Er hatte auch ein wenig von James erzählt. Nicht viel, aber genug, dass Harry begriff, dass es zwischen seinem Vater und Snape wohl noch schlimmer gewesen war, als zwischen ihm selbst und Malfoy.   
Und er hatte von der tiefen Verzweiflung und Reue gesprochen, die ihn befallen hatte, als er erkannte auf welch dunklen Pfad er sich schon viel zu lange bewegt hatte.   
Zu spät.

Natürlich konnte Harry es nicht gutheißen, was Snape als junger Mann getan hatte. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte er nicht alles vollständig begriffen, doch es schien, als habe Snape einen gewissen Anteil daran gehabt, dass Harrys Familie in Voldemorts Visier geraten war.   
Harry war sich durchaus bewusst, dass viele Menschen Snape das für den Rest seines Lebens – und vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus - vorhalten würden.   
Doch Harry hatte in den vergangenen Wochen einen ganz anderen Snape kennen gelernt.   
Einen Mann den er respektieren konnte. Und obwohl er seine Eltern nie richtig hatte kennen lernen dürfen, war er tief überzeugt davon, dass seine Mutter, die von allen für ihren Charakter gelobt wurde, ihm zugestimmt hätte.   
Er war erstaunt, dass Snape ihm all das erzählt hatte. Erwachsene neigten seiner Erfahrung nach all zu oft dazu Dinge zu verheimlichen. Es wäre wirklich seltsam gewesen, wenn er es irgendwann durch Zufall erfahren hätte. Das hätte wahrscheinlich eine tiefe Kluft in ihr neu gewonnenes _Vertrauen_ gerissen.  
Nein, auch wenn es ihn ein wenig traurig gemacht hatte, er war froh darüber, es von Snape selbst gehört zu haben. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass er im Sommer sechs Wochen bei ihm wohnen würde.   
Denn das war es noch immer, was er gerne wollte. 

Snape hatte ihm wiederholt gesagt, dass er verstehen konnte, wenn Harry es sich doch anders überlegen würde.   
Harry hatte ihm versprochen, dass er noch einmal gründlich darüber nachdenken würde. Nur um ihn zu beruhigen. 

 

Jetzt lag er hier auf dem Rücken und traute sich kaum einzuschlafen aus Angst, alles könnte sich beim Aufwachen nur als Traum herausstellen.   
Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht.   
Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er schlüpfe aus dem Bett und in seine Schuhe. 

Zur Abwechslung brauchte er sich nicht bemühen besonders leise zu sein, als er den Schlafsaal verließ, ein kleiner Vorteil, wenn man der einzige im Saal war, der über die Ferien im Schloss geblieben war.  
Von einer seltsamen inneren Unruhe gepackt stieg er durch das Portraitloch und ließ sich von seinen Füßen durch die Korridore tragen.   
Er achtete kaum auf den Weg und es grenzte wohl an ein Wunder, dass er weder über Mrs. Norris noch über Filch stolperte.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Das Knarzen der Türangeln brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.   
Vor ihm stand Snape, den leuchtenden Zauberstab in der Hand, einen dunklen Morgenrock über den Schultern.   
Er musterte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.   
Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Snape irgendetwas gesagt hatte, konnte sich aber nicht mehr erinnern, was es gewesen war.   
Er wusste nicht mehr warum er hierher gekommen war.   
Oder wie. 

Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leer an. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Severus war nicht wenig überrascht, als die leise Glocke, die ihn informierte, wenn jemand an seiner Tür stand, ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. 

Der Uhr über seinem Kamin zufolge war es kurz nach zwei am Morgen.   
Sein Nacken knackte schmerzhaft, als er sich aufrichtete. Er war im Sessel eingenickt.

Noch mehr überraschte es ihn, als er die Tür öffnete und sah, wer da vor ihm stand. Er hatte mit einem seiner Slytherins gerechnet.  
Stattdessen stand dort Harry. 

Er trug nichts weiter als einen etwas zu groß wirkenden Schlafanzug und ein Paar abgewetzter Turnschuhe und blickte mit seltsam leerem Blick zu Boden.  
„Harry?“  
Schleppend langsam hob der Junge den Kopf, doch Severus hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass der Junge ihn richtig wahrnahm.   
Ein Zucken am rechten Kiefer des Jungen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

Ohne lang zu überlegen fasste er den Jungen behutsam, aber mit festem Griff an den Schultern und führte ihn die wenigen Schritte zum Sofa. 

„ _Accio Robe_.“

Bis er das kleine Fläschchen mit der grünen Flüssigkeit gefunden hatte, hatte sich das Zucken bereits über den ganzen Körper des Jungen ausgebreitet.   
Es war ein kurzer Krampf und er endete bereits, als Severus noch dabei war den zweiten Tropfen zu verabreichen. 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Harry erwachte in einem Bett, dass genauso gemütlich war wie sein eigenes Bett im Turm der Gryffindors, aber definitiv nicht sein eigenes war.   
Er tastete nach seiner Brille und schaute sich blinzelnd um. 

Er befand sich in einer kleinen Kammer, deren Wände dunkelgrün und silbern tapeziert waren. Ein kleiner dunkler Nachtisch, eine Kommode und ein schmaler Tisch mit einem einfacher Stuhl waren die einzigen anderen Möbel im Raum.   
Viel mehr hätte auch nicht hinein gepasst.  
Noch einmal ließ er den Blick über die Einrichtung schweifen. 

Er hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer wo er sich befand. Oder wie er hierher gekommen war. 

Leise stand er auf und schlich auf Socken zur Tür. Seine Schuhe konnte er nirgends entdecken. Vorsichtig senkte er die Türklinke. Fast erschrak er ein wenig, als die Tür widerstandslos aufsprang. Aufs Äußerste angespannt schob er sich hindurch und fand sich in einem schmalen Flur mit mehreren Türen wieder. Eine Tür zu seiner rechten, am kurzen Ende des Flurs, stand einen Spalt breit offen und ließ einen warmen Lichtschein auf die Holzdielen fallen.   
Er klopfte behutsam.   
Niemand antwortete.   
Langsam öffnete er die Tür … und fand sich in Snapes Wohnzimmer. 

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und ließ ihn beinah schwindelig zurück.

Hinter ihm knarrte es.   
Harry wandte sich um. Snape stand hinter ihm, einen grünen Morgenmantel um den dünnen Leib geschlungen und ein Handtuch in den Händen mit dem er sich das noch feuchte Haar trocken rieb.  
„Guten Morgen, Harry.“   
Der Umstand, dass Snape weder aufgebracht noch verwirrt schien ihn hier zu sehen, beruhigte Harry ungemein - auch wenn er selbst noch immer nicht den Dunst einer Ahnung hatte wie er hierher gekommen war.   
„Ähm, guten Morgen, Sir.“ Unsicher trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Ich muss gestehen, du hast mich in der vergangenen Nacht ein wenig überrascht, als du unangekündigt vor meiner Tür aufgetaucht bist. Wahrscheinlich erinnerst du dich nicht, aber du hattest einen kurzen Krampfanfall.“  
Das erklärte immerhin den leichten Muskelkater, den Harry spürte.  
„Es … ich … es tut mir wirklich leid, Sir“, begann Harry, doch Snape unterbrach ihn mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung.  
„Was immer du eigentlich im Sinn hattest, ich bin sicher, das ist es nicht gewesen. Wobei ich natürlich alles andere als begeistert bin, dass du nachts um zwei durch das Schloss wanderst. Ich schlage vor, du nimmst im Wohnzimmer Platz und gibst mit einige Minuten, damit ich mich fertig ankleiden kann, ehe wir frühstücken und darüber reden.“

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Snape hatte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs den Wasserkessel zum Kochen aufgesetzt und hantierte nun mit einigen Teedosen hinter Harry, der auf einem Stuhl an Snapes kleinem Küchentisch saß und ungläubig auf den Teller mit Rührei und Speck vor sich starrte.   
Snape hatte ihn zum Frühstücken eingeladen.   
Nicht in der großen Halle, wie Harry zunächst gedacht hatte, sondern ganz privat, in seiner eigenen gemütlichen Küche.

Mit einem leisen Klacken landete eine Teetasse vor ihm auf dem Tisch, gefolgt von einer zweiten, ehe Snape sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl schob. Mit einem Ploppen erschien wie aus dem nichts ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer wohlbekannten Flüssigkeit neben Harrys Hand.   
Harry wurde erst heiß, dann kalt. Er konnte Snapes forschenden Blick förmlich spüren.  
„Alles in Ordnung Harry?“  
Harry nickte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und schüttelte schließlich mit dem Kopf.   
„Ich habe vergessen ihn zu nehmen“, flüsterte er kleinlaut. 

Er erwartete, das Snape schimpfte, schrie, tobte.   
So war es immer, wenn er etwas falsch machte.   
Stattdessen nahm sich der Professor ein Stück Toast und verteilte reichlich Butter darauf. 

Harry war verwirrt. „Sind Sie nicht … wütend?“  
Snape hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte ihm mit ernsten Augen entgegen. „Harry, du bist gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt. Du hattest gestern einen aufwühlenden Tag und wenn es jemanden gibt, auf den ich wütend sein sollte, dann auf mich oder Madam Pomfrey oder Professor McGonagall, weil wir es versäumt haben darauf zu achten, dass du daran denkst. Schließlich sind _wir_ es, die für dich und dein Wohlergehen verantwortlich sind.“

Harry hatte mit einem mal einen Klos im Hals.   
Er war es gewohnt auf sich selbst zu achten.   
Schnell nahm er einen Schluck Tee. Er verbannte sich daran die Zunge, aber es ersparte ihm sofort etwas erwidern zu müssen.   
Als er die Tasse wieder sinken ließ, schob Snape ihm das kleine Fläschchen zu.   
„Madam Pomfrey und ich denken es ist besser, wenn du den Trank zukünftig von einem der Hauselfen nach den Mahlzeiten in die große Halle geschickt bekommst und nicht wie bisher in deinen Schlafsaal.“  
Harry nickte und entkorkte das Fläschchen.   
Der Trank schmeckte, wie er fand, etwas ungewöhnlich. Ein bisschen wie eine Mischung aus Zahncreme und Lakritze. Nicht unbedingt unangenehm, aber auch nicht gerade gut. 

Mit einem weiteren Schluck Tee vertrieb er den Geschmack aus seinem Mund.


	16. Nachsitzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ihr hattet einen schönen Tag.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-16- Nachsitzen

 

„Mensch Harry, ich glaube du bist der Einzige den ich kenne, der es schafft sich in den Weihnachtsferien Nachsitzen bei Snape einzufangen“, erklärte Seamus mit mitleidigem Gesicht.  
„Stimmt gar nicht.“ „Du kennst uns“, ließen Fred und George sich vernehmen.

Harry fand das Ganze gar nicht so schlimm.   
Snape hatte Verständnis dafür gezeigt, dass er nicht hatte schlafen können. Doch Harrys nächtlichen Streifzug durch das Schloss hatte er alles andere als gut geheißen und hatte Harry Nachsitzen für das letzte Wochenende der Ferien aufgebrummt.   
Fast freute Harry sich darauf, denn Snape hatte angekündigt, dass er seine Hilfe bei einem Trank gebrauchen könnte. Doch davon sagte er nichts. Er wusste, dass die anderen ihn nicht verstehen würden.   
Also zuckte er nur mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu, während seine Klassenkameraden sich für eine Partie Quidditch verabredeten.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Um Punkt zehn klopfte er an Snapes Bürotür.   
Gemeinsam gingen sie durch eine schmale Tür in Snapes privates Laboratorium.   
Sie brauten die erste Stufe eines, wie es Harry schien, enorm komplizierten Trankes.   
Genauer gesagt, Harry half bei der Vorbereitung der Zutaten und Snape war derjenige der das eigentliche Brauen übernahm. Er nutzte dabei zu Harrys Verwunderung keinerlei Notizen, sondern schien jeden noch so kleinen Schritt aus dem Gedächtnis abzurufen.   
Harry war sich fast sicher an diesem Tag mehr über Zaubertränke gelernt zu haben, als im ganzen vergangene Schuljahr.   
Wie nebenbei erklärte Snape die einzelnen Eigenschaften der Zutaten und welchen Sinn es hatte die eine zu würfeln, während man die anderen hackte, mörserte oder in Stifte schnitt.  
Harry hörte aufmerksam zu und sog die Informationen in sich auf.   
Tränke brauen war für ihn ein bisschen wie Kochen. Und Kochen, das war eine der wenigen Dinge im Haus der Dursleys gewesen, die ihm Freude bereitet hatte.   
Nun, da Snape aufgehört hatte ihn bei jeder noch so kleinen Gelegenheit zu trietzen, fand er endlich Spaß an der Sache.   
Snape selbst schien ebenfalls recht zufrieden mit ihm. Ein, zwei Mal verbesserte er seinen Handgriff am Messer oder zeigte ihm wie er eine bestimmte Zutat am effektivsten verarbeiten sollte, doch sonst lobte er ihn für seine Arbeit. 

„So Harry, für heute wären wir fertig. Ich denke wir haben uns jetzt einen Tee verdient.“   
Snape nahm den großen Kessel vom Feuer und goss den Inhalt in einen großen Glaskolben. Der Glaskolben wurde mit einem großen Korken und Wachs versiegelt und wanderte dann auf eine spezielle Haltevorrichtung an der Wand.   
„Was passiert nun damit?“, wollte Harry wissen.   
„Der Trank muss für sechsunddreißig Stunden ruhen, dann kann man die nächste Stufe beginnen.“  
„Aha, und wie viele Stufen hat der Trank insgesamt?“  
„Sieben. Und drei davon sind darauf angewiesen, dass man sie in bestimmten Mondphasen braut.“   
„Das klingt kompliziert. Sir, vielleicht ist es etwas spät das jetzt zu fragen, aber was ist das eigentlich für ein Trank?“  
Es gab im Labor eine zweite Tür, außer der, die zu Snapes Büro führte. Snape öffnete sie. Harry trat an ihm vorbei und fand sich in dem Flur zu Snapes privaten Räumlichkeiten wieder. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. „Professor, ich könnte schwören, dass die Tür zu ihrem Büro und die Tür, die in ihre Wohnung führt außen anders angeordnet sind als hier drinnen.“  
„Man könnte meinen, da ist Magie am Werk“, sagte Snape mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.

Sie ließen sich im Wohnzimmer nieder und ein kleiner Hauself - oder eine Elfe, Harry war sich da nicht ganz so sicher - servierte ihnen Tee.  
Snape nahm einen Schluck, stellte dann seine Tasse ab und beugte sich ein wenig vor, die langen Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt. „Du hast nach dem Trank gefragt, den wir angesetzt haben.“   
Harry nickte. Er hatte es beinahe vergessen.   
„Man nennt ihn Wolfsbann. Es ist in der Tat ein äußerst kompliziertes Gebräu, aber der Nutzen wiegt die Mühen bei Weitem auf. Weißt du wofür Wolfsbann verwendet wird?“  
„Man heilt damit Werwölfe?“ Harry meinte etwas darüber in seinem Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelesen zu haben.  
„Werwölfe kann man nicht heilen.“ Es klang merkwürdig verbittert. „Nein, der Trank sorgt lediglich dafür, dass sie nicht zu hirnlosen, mordenden Bestien werden, zumindest nicht hirnloser, als sie es in ihrer menschlichen Form sind.“ Wieder dieser bittere Ton.  
Harry fand, dass dieser Trank dennoch nach einer ziemlich coolen Sache klang. „Aber das heißt, sie stellen keine Gefahr mehr für den Menschen dar, oder?“  
Snape beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor.   
Er schien seine nächsten Worte besonders sorgfältig zu wählen. „Harry, merk dir eins: ein Werwolf, ist niemals _harmlos_. Nie sollte man den Fehler machen ihn, selbst mit dem Wolfsbanntrank, als einfaches Tier zu betrachten. Und auch ein Trank wie dieser hat seine Limitierungen. Er muss präzise gebraut sein. Er muss regelmäßig eine Woche vor dem Vollmond eingenommen werden, immer um die selbe Zeit. Nur ein paar Stunden Unterschied können einen vollständigen Wirkverlust verursachen und dann sollte niemand sich in der Nähe des Untiers aufhalten.“  
„Oh.“ Harry dachte einen Moment über die Worte des Professors nach. „Aber wenn der Werwolf zuverlässig den Trank einnimmt ...“  
„Dann rollt er sich, wenn er vernünftig ist, irgendwo zusammen und schläft die Nacht durch ohne irgendwen zu belästigen und das ist der Grund, warum ich mir überhaupt die Mühe mache ihn zu brauen.“  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Ich möchte nicht neugierig klingen, aber ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass jemand in Hogwarts Verwendung für einen solchen Trank hat.“  
„Mich selbst überrascht in Hogwarts schon lange nichts mehr, Harry, aber dieser Trank ist glücklicherweise für jemanden außerhalb der Schule bestimmt.“

 

 

…… Fortsetzung folgt …...


	17. Meister der Tränke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,   
> wie immer viel Vergnügen beim Lesen.
> 
> Bis bald. 
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-17- Meister der Tränke

 

 

„ _Wolfsbann!_ Du durftest ihm helfen Wolfsbann zu brauen?! Wolfsbann.“ Hermines Stimme hallte schrill durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Eigentlich habe ich nur die Schnibbelarbeit übernommen“, versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen, doch seine Mühe war vergebens.  
„Hermine, du klingst ja fast, als wärst du neidisch darauf, dass Harry das Wochenende über nachsitzen musste“, mischte sich Ron ein.  
„Neidisch? Natürlich bin ich neidisch! Nicht auf das Nachsitzen an sich natürlich. Aber weißt du denn nicht, was das für eine Chance für dich war, Harry. Ich denke in ganz England gibt es vielleicht gerade mal eine Hand voll Tränkemeister, die in der Lage sind diesen Trank herzustellen.“  
„Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, das Snape so gut ist“, murmelte Harry.  
„Gut? Harry, er ist einer der besten in ganz Europa. Der jüngste Zaubertrankmeister seit über einem Jahrhundert. Wir können wirklich viel von ihm lernen, wenn ihr aufhören würdet eure kostbare Unterrichtszeit damit zu verschwenden euch mit den Slytherins zu zanken.“

Harry musste ihr im Stillen recht geben. Aber er wollte vor Ron und den anderen Gryffindorjungen   
nicht als Streber dastehen und schwieg daher lieber. Der Rest des vergangenen Schuljahrs war bereits schwierig genug gewesen. Natürlich hatten seine Klassenkameraden inzwischen bemerkt, dass Snape ihn im Unterricht nicht mehr unablässig mit Füßen trat, doch ihren Theorien zufolge musste Dumbledore wohl seine Finger im Spiel gehabt haben. „Bestimmt hat er Wind davon bekommen und ihm angedroht ihn rauszuwerfen, wenn er sich nicht anständiger benimmt.“  
Harry hatte ihnen nicht widersprochen. Er hatte große Angst davor, was sie sagen würden, wenn sie erführen, dass Harry einen nicht geringen Anteil seiner Weihnachtsferien in Snapes Gesellschaft verbracht hatte.   
Ganz ohne Zwang.   
Und dass er obendrein auch noch vorhatte im Sommer für einige Wochen bei ihm zu wohnen. Freiwillig.  
Besonders Rons mögliche Reaktion auf eine solche Ankündigung bereitete ihm Sorge.  
Er hatte bis er nach Hogwarts kam keine wirklichen Freunde gehabt. Dafür hatte Dudley schon früh zu sorgen gewusst. Und nun, da er endlich wusste wie es war Freunde zu haben, bestand seine größte Angst darin, sie wieder zu verlieren.

Ron und Hermine hatten inzwischen ihre Diskussion über Snapes Qualitäten als Lehrer lebhaft fortgesetzt. Harry hörte kaum noch zu.   
„Schluss jetzt ihr zwei“, mischte sich schließlich einer der Zwillinge ein. Harry glaubte, dass es sich um George handelte, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher. „Ihr könnt eure Debatte fortsetzen, während wir anderen beim Essen sind und ihr niemandem damit auf den Geist geht. Los Harry, du siehst aus, als könntest du einen ordentlichen Happen vertragen, nachdem du den ganzen Tag in diesem muffigen Kerker zugebracht hast.“   
Ehe sich Harry versah, hatten ihn die beiden Rotschöpfe links und rechts untergehakt und ihn durch das Portraitloch bugsiert, einen verdutzten Ron und eine wortlose Hermine zurücklassend.

„Lass dir von Ron nichts einreden“, sagte der linke, Fred vielleicht, nachdem sie sich einige Schritte vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt hatten. „Genau, Snape erscheint in der Tat wie ein kleiner Folterknecht im Unterricht, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass er den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt ist zu verhindern, dass schwachsinnige Schüler sich in seinem Klassenraum in die Luft jagen, kann man ihn etwas besser verstehen, finde sich“, ergänzte der andere.  
Harry nickte stumm.   
Hinter ihnen erscholl Fußgetrappel.  
„Tja, Harry. Hier trennen sich dann wohl vorerst unsere Wege.“ „Mach‘s gut.“   
Und damit verschwanden die beiden hinter einem Wandteppich. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Ron und Hermine hatten ihren kurzen Zwist inzwischen beigelegt und Harry konnte sein Abendessen tatsächlich genießen. Er hatte seine Freunde die Ferien über sehr vermisst und war froh, endlich wieder mit ihnen zusammen zu sein.  
Ron schaufelte sich zum dritten Mal Kartoffelbrei auf seinen Teller. Hermine neben ihm blätterte in einem von Lockharts Büchern.   
Alles war wie immer.  
 _Plop._  
Ein kleines Fläschchen erschien vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Harry griff danach, trank es in einem Zug leer und nahm dann rasch einen Schluck Kürbissaft um den seltsamen Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu vertreiben.  
Neben ihm schnüffelte Seamus an der leeren Flasche. „Hmm, riecht ja seltsam, Harry. Was ist das den für ein Zeug?“  
„Vitamincocktail“, nuschelte Harry vor sich hin.   
Er verabschiedete sich eilig unter dem Vorwand noch einmal über seinen Zauberkunstaufsatz sehen zu wollen, ehe jemand weitere Fragen stellen konnte und verschwand aus der großen Halle.


	18. Der große Held

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier das Wochenend-Kapitel.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-18- Der großer Held

 

Lockharts Unterricht trieb Harry an den Rand der Verzweiflung.   
Und dabei waren gerade mal zwei Wochen seit den Weihnachtsferien vergangen.   
Selbst bei Quirrell, der stotterte und von Voldemort besessen war, hatten sie mehr gelernt, als bei diesem sich selbst beweihräuchernden Schönling.  
 _Ein ganzes Dorf gerettet, indem er einen Werwolf von seinem Fluch befreit hatte._   
So ein Schwachsinn! 

 

Zum dritten Mal spielte Lockhart ihnen die Szene in diesem Jahr nun schon vor. Diesmal war es der arme Ron der als Werwolf herhalten musste. Lockhart spielte natürlich sich selbst.   
„… und dann reißt das Biest seinen Rachen auf, nur einen Zentimeter von meiner Kehle entfernt. Doch im letzten Augenblick gelingt es mir dem Untier den Zauberstab ...“  
Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus.   
Er war sich sicher er würde platzen, wenn er sich diesen Unfug noch ein einziges Mal anhören musste. „Wenn Sie wirklich so ein toller Held sind wie sie meinen, warum hat man Sie dann zum Babysitten in einen der Gemeinschaftsräume gesteckt, während Ihre Kollegen sich auf die Suche nach der Kammer des Schreckens gemacht haben?“ 

 

Er hatte nicht besonders laut gesprochen, doch jeder im Klassenraum hatte ihn gehört.   
Alle Augen wanderten von ihm zu Lockhart und wieder zurück zu ihm. Einige wenige Blicke waren vorwurfsvoll. _Wie konnte er es wagen den großen Lockhart derart zu beleidigen._ Doch die meisten seiner Mitschüler waren überhaupt nicht traurig über die Unterbrechung und hier und da warf man ihm ermunternde Gesten zu.   
Lockhart selbst starrte ihm völlig verdattert an. „Wie bitte?“  
Harry holte tief Luft. „Ich habe gefragt, warum Sie, wenn Sie doch so ein Genie sind nicht mit in die Kammer des Schreckens gegangen sind und stattdessen zum Babysitten abgestellt wurden.“  
Aus den Reihen seiner Mitschüler kam zustimmendes Gemurmel.  
„Ich … ich… der Schulleiter, der Schulleiter hat selbstverständlich mich auserkoren die Schülerschaft zu beschützen, während er selbst…“  
Harry lachte schallend. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ermahnte ihn zur Vorsicht, doch er ignorierte sie. Seine Geduldsfaden war endgültig gerissen. „Sie auserkoren?! Glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir so naiv sind einen solchen Unsinn zu glauben? Nichts was Sie uns im vergangenen Jahr demonstriert haben, hat auch nur ansatzweise geklappt. Ich zweifle stark daran, dass auch nur ein Wort in Ihren Büchern wahr ist. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie sich das alles nur ausgedacht...“  
Er hatte noch viel mehr zu sagen, doch weiter kam Harry nicht.   
Das sonst so strahlende Lächeln des Professors hatte sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzogen während er sich mit einem Satz auf Harry stürzte, den Zauberstab gezückt, und sie beide zu Boden riss. 

 

_In Zukunft sitze ich nur noch ganz hinten_ , war Harrys letzter klarer Gedanke ehe er mit dem Hinterkopf unsanft gegen die Tischkante der nächsten Reihe knallte.  
Nur verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass Lockhart ihm den Zauberstab in die kleine Mulde knapp unter seinem linken Kiefer drückte, während er ihn mit der anderen Hand schmerzhaft am Kinn gepackt hielt.   
„ _Expelliamus!_ “ „ _Stupor_!“ Der mehrstimmige Zauber riss den Stab aus Lockharts Hand. Rote Funken stoben auf sie zu und Harry meinte ein leichtes Prickeln durch Lockharts Hand zu spüren, ehe der Professor schlaff wie ein Kartoffelsack über ihm zusammenbrach. Das plötzliche zusätzliche Gewicht drückte seinen Brustkorb schmerzhaft zusammen und er war heilfroh, als eifrige Hände den Professor von ihm zogen.  
„Los hol McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey“, hörte Harry jemanden sagen, gefolgt von eiligen Schritten und dem Schlagen einer schweren Eichentür.  
Harry setzte sich auf. Vor seinen Augen tanzten kleine schwarze Punkte und verschleierten seine Sicht. Jemand fasste ihn an den Schultern. „Langsam, Harry.“ Das war Rons Stimme. Harry betastete vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf, der noch immer pochte. Seine Hand fühlte sich ungewöhnlich warm und klebrig an und er ließ sie wieder sinken.   
„Scheiße, ist das Blut?“, frage Seamus, eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Faszination in der Stimme.  
„Ihr habt einen Lehrer angegriffen. Ihr habt einen Lehrer bewusstlos geschlagen“, Lavenders schrille Stimme hallte schmerzhaft in Harrys Kopf wieder.  
„Ich habe ihn definitiv nicht geschlagen, sondern nur einen kleinen Schockzauber angewandt. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass das hier definitiv unter Notwehr fällt. Schließlich war er es zuerst, der Harry angegriffen hat. Und das als Professor!“   
Wenn Harry sich nicht so elend gefühlt hätte, hätte er in diesem Moment wohl laut gelacht. Für Hermine waren alle Lehrer so etwas wie Heilige.   
Er spürte wie Ron seinen Arm schützend um seine Schultern legte. „Alles klar bei dir? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus. Du zitterst.“  
Harry konzentrierte sich sehr darauf seinen rollenden Magen im Zaun zu halten und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet.   
„Neville, schaff mal die andern hier raus. Ich glaube Harry könnte etwas Privatsphäre gebrauchen.“

 

Mit viel Umhanggeraschel und Getrappel leerte sich nach und nach das Klassenzimmer.  
Ron und Hermine wechselten einige Worte. Kurze Zeit später stellte sie etwas neben seine Füße. Harry hob den Blick ein wenig. Es war ein Putzeimer. Wo sie ihn aufgetrieben hatte war ihm schleierhaft, aber im Augenblick auch vollständig egal. Seine Gedanken taumelten durch seinen Kopf und schienen sich aufzulösen ehe er sie zu fassen bekam.  
„Nur für alle Fälle“, murmelte Ron.   
Harry hätte sich gerne bei ihm bedankt, doch ein Zucken in seinem Kiefer hinderte ihn daran den Mund zu öffnen.


	19. Freunde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Überraschung: ein zweites Kapitel innerhalb eines Wochenendes :)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-19- Freunde

 

Severus eilte den Korridor entlang.   
Die kleine Schülerschar vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers stob auseinander wie ein Schwarm Fliegen, als er mit wallendem Umhang auf sie zu kam.   
Mit mehr Schwung als nötig gewesen wäre warf er krachend die Tür auf. Sein Blick fiel auf Lockharts schillernd violetten Umhang am Boden im Mittelgang.   
Jemand war so gnädig gewesen den den offenbar bewusstlosen auf die Seite zu rollen.   
Schade. Da war ihm wohl tatsächlich jemand zuvorgekommen.   
Er würde den Gryffindors bei Gelegenheit einige wohlverdiente Hauspunkte zukommen lassen müssen.  
„Professor!“   
Granger kniete am Boden in der ersten Reihe, Weasley neben sich. Severus eilte zu ihnen.   
Lockhart konnte definitiv warten, bis er sich näher mit ihm befasste.

Sie hatten Weasleys Umhang unter Harrys Kopf geschoben. Tische und Stühle fort gerückt.   
Harry selbst lag auf der Seite und blinzelte verwirrt zu ihnen hoch.   
„Wie lange hat es gedauert?“, fragte der Professor.   
„Vierundvierzig Sekunden.“   
Im Stillen dankte er Merlin für Hermines rasche Auffassungsgabe.  
„Er hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen, Sir. Ich dachte erst es wäre nicht so schlimm, nur eine kleine Platzwunde. Aber dann...“ Sie brach ab und unterdrückte ein leises Schluchzen. Weasley, kaum weniger erschüttert, tätschelte ihr unsicher mit der Hand auf die Schulter. Die Szene hätte beinahe rührend sein können, wenn Severus die Muse gehabt hätte sie wahrzunehmen.  
„Harry.“ Er berührte den Jungen vorsichtig. „Kannst du mich hören?“ Ein leichtes Nicken. Severus hob seinen Zauberstab. Die silbrige Hirschkuh schoss davon auf der Suche nach Poppy.  
„ _Lumos_.“ Mit geübter Hand leuchtete er dem Jungen in die Pupillen. Sie reagierten etwas träge, aber immerhin seitengleich.   
„Autsch.“ Harry kniff vor dem hellen Licht die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich von ihm wegzuschieben.   
„Du machst auch nie halbe Sachen, was? Sich von Lockhart eine Gehirnerschütterung verpassen zu lassen. Das ist ja schon fast peinlich.“  
Hermine keuchte auf, als Harry ihm den erhobenen Mittelfinger entgegenstreckte.   
Severus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er hätte eine solche Geste von Harry zwar nicht erwartet, aber das der Junge überhaupt in der Lage war irgend eine Form der Gegenwehr aufzubringen beruhigte ihn sehr.

Eilige Schritte kündigten Poppys Eintreffen an, Minerva an ihrer Seite.   
„Bei Merlin, Severus, was ist passiert?“  
„Was genau passiert ist können bestimmt diese beiden Herrschaften hier genauer erklären. Ich weiß nur, was Finnigan mir berichtet hat, als er völlig aus dem Häuschen ins Lehrerzimmer geplatzt ist. Es scheint, als hätte Harry ein kleines Wortgefecht mit unserem _geschätzten_ Kollegen begonnen und als Lockhart die Argumente ausgingen hat er den Jungen halb bewusstlos geschlagen und ihn dann mit dem Zauberstab bedroht. Seine Klassenkammeraden haben dies wohl zum Anlass genommen sich dem großen Helden aus zahlreichen Schlachten entgegenzustellen und wie wir nun sehen, war der große Held einer Schar heranwachsender Zauberer und Hexen nicht gewachsen.“  
„Oh.“  
Poppy kniete sich neben Harry auf den Boden. Granger und Weasley machten ihr bereitwillig Platz.  
„Ms. Granger sagt der Krampf hätte nur weniger als eine Minute gedauert. Die beiden waren klug genug ihn vor weiteren Verletzungen zu schützen. Die Platzwunde hat er von Lockhart.“  
Die Heilerin nickte, während sie Harry mit flinken Fingern untersuchte. Immer wieder machte sie eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, der daraufhin Funken in verschiedenen Farben ausstieß. Schließlich nickte sie und schien mit ihren Ergebnissen zufrieden.   
„Gut Potter, es scheint, als hätten Sie sich keinen bleibenden Schaden zugezogen.“   
Harry reagierte nicht. Er war bereits eingeschlafen.  
Die Heilerin verfrachtete ihn auf eine schwebende Trage und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Minerva folgte ihr mit Lockhart und ließ Severus mit den beiden Kindern zurück. 

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich das jemals zu Ihnen beiden sagen würde, aber: Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, für Ihr umsichtiges und rasches Handeln haben Sie sich jeder zwanzig Punkte verdient.“  
Die beiden starrten ihn an als wären sie nicht sicher, ob er oder sie selbst den Verstand verloren hatten.  
„Ähm, danke. Professor, geht es Harry wirklich gut?“, fragte das Mädchen schließlich unsicher. „Ich weiß, Madam Pomfrey ist gewiss sehr erfahren in dem was sie tut, aber meine Eltern schicken mich jedes Jahr zu einem Erste-Hilfe-Kurs und ich bin ganz sicher, dass es kein gutes Zeichen ist, wenn man kurz nach einer Kopfverletzung einen Krampfanfall hat.“  
Severus seufzte. Er hatte Harry gesagt, es wäre klüger mit seinen Freunden reinen Tisch zu machen, aber der Junge konnte stur sein wie ein Esel.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Harry drehte sich im Halbschlaf um. Unter ihm raschelten gestärkte Leinenlaken.   
_Verdammt._   
Er brauchte seine Augen nicht zu öffnen um zu wissen wo er sich befand. Ein frustriertes Stöhnen entrang sich ihm.   
„Harry? Bist du wach?“ Das war Ron.  
„Hm.“   
„Eloquent wie eh und je. Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, er würde wieder ganz der Alte werden.“   
Oh, mit Snape hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Harry schlug nun doch die Augen auf und tastete nach seiner Brille ... und fand sie nicht.   
Jemand war umsichtig genug sie ihm zu reichen. Sein Hirn, schien es ihm, arbeitete etwas zu langsam..   
Ron und Hermine saßen dicht nebeneinander an seiner Seite, Snape auf einem Stuhl an seinem Fußende. Sonst konnte er zu seiner Erleichterung niemanden entdecken.  
„Was‘n passiert.“   
Nicht nur sein Gehirn auch seine Zunge schien etwas langsamer als sonst.  
Seine beiden Freunde warfen sich einen unsicheren Blick zu.   
Oh, das war nicht gut.  
„Wie es scheint bist du auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen dich mit Lockhart anzulegen. Glücklicherweise ist der Mann so begabt, dass er es, als Zauberer der er ist, zunächst mit körperlicher Gewalt, statt mit einem Fluch versucht hat. Dabei hast du dir eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen. Gratulation. Du bist damit wahrscheinlich der einzige, den Lockhart jemals besiegt hat. Deine Freunde und Klassenkameraden waren so nett ihn davon abzuhalten dich endgültig ruhig zu stellen. Allerdings hat das ganze Ereignis dazu geführt, dass du einen kurzen Krampfanfall hattest. Du hast dir übrigens nicht nur Freunde mit bemerkenswertem Mut und schneller Reaktionsgabe, sondern sogar solche mit fachlich korrektem Erste-Hilfe-Wissen ausgesucht, die außerdem fast schon beleidigt waren, dass du dachtest sie würden dich verlassen, nur weil du nicht bist wie alle anderen. Wir hatten das Vergnügen uns die vergangenen zwei Stunden ausführlich über dich und deine Krampfanfälle und was zu tun ist, sollten sie wieder einmal in die Lage kommen mit dir allein zu sein, wenn es passiert, was wenn ich mich recht entsinne genau das ist, wovon ich behauptet habe, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist bis es passieren würde, zu unterhalten. Wie du siehst, sind sie nicht schreiend davon gelaufen und sitzen immer noch hier.“

Harry brauchte eine Weile um zu verarbeiten, was Snape gerade gesagt hatte.   
Er spürte wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.   
Hermine drückte liebevoll seine Hand. Ron tätschelte unbeholfen sein Knie, während er schluchzte.  
„Professor, ich bin sicher das hätte man auch behutsamer sagen können.“  
„Schon okay“, schniefte Harry. „Ich bin nur erleichtert, dass es endlich raus ist. Und ich glaube ich bin einfach noch ein wenig durch den Wind.“  
„Ich denke ich kann dich und deine Freunde jetzt guten Gewissens alleine lassen. Ich komme später nochmal vorbei, Harry.“ Der Professor reichte Harry ein Taschentuch.  
Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schnäuzte sich die Nase. „Danke. Bis später Professor.“

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

„Harry, was genau läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Snape“, wollte Ron wissen, kaum das der Professor verschwunden war. „Seit wann nennt er dich beim Vornamen und ich bin ziemlich sicher, niemand hat jemals einem Hogwartsprofessor den Mittelfinger gezeigt, ohne dass das ernsthafte Konsequenzen hatte. Und am wenigsten wenn der betreffende Professor Snape heißt.“  
„Ich habe _WAS_ getan? Niemals.“  
„Wenn ich‘s dir doch sage. Und Snape schien das aus irgendeinem Grund sogar eher komisch zu finden, statt verärgert zu sein. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass er zu einer solchen Gefühlsregung gar nicht fähig ist, aber ich schwöre dir, er hat geschmunzelt.“  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Obwohl er sich an nichts von all dem erinnern konnte, würde er sich wohl später bei Snape entschuldigen müssen.  
„Du wirst es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber Snape kann sogar Lachen.“ _Und weinen._ Aber davon würde er niemals jemandem erzählen. „Er kann wirklich nett sein, wenn er will.“  
Ron sah ihn entgeistert an. „Ich glaube Madam Pomfrey sollte deinen Kopf besser doch noch mal untersuchen.“   
Harry versetzte ihm einen Knuff.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Harry seinen Freunden alles erklärt hatte. Hermine hatte weniger Schwierigkeiten zu glauben, was er ihnen erzählte. Doch Rons Weltbild hatte während Harrys Bericht mehrfach schwere Schläge erlitten und es dauerte eine gewisse Zeit bis er sich davon erholt hatte.   
„Wow, das glaubt uns kein Mensch.“  
„Was glaubst du, warum ich bisher niemandem davon erzählt habe.“ _Apropos nicht erzählt…_ „Da wäre übrigens noch etwas worüber ich gerne mit euch reden würde.“  
„Immer raus damit. Viel seltsamer kann es ja kaum noch werden.“  
„Ähm, wisst ihr, mein Onkel und meine Tante, sie sind Muggel.“  
„Das wissen wir, Harry. Hermines Eltern sind, falls du es vergessen hast, auch welche.“  
„Ich bin sicher, Harry hat das nicht vergessen. Jetzt lass ihn doch mal ausreden, Ronald!“  
„Danke Hermine. Nun, sie kommen mit dem ganzen Zeug, der Magie, nicht so gut klar. Und … also ich werde im Sommer nicht zu ihnen zurückkehren.“  
„Oh. Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach … Weiß Dumbledore davon?“  
„Hey, es ist nicht so als würde ich einfach ausreißen. Und ja, er weiß davon. Ich hab nicht genau verstanden, wie es dazu kam, aber er und Madam Pomfrey und Professor Snape meinen, dass ich anderswo besser aufgehoben wäre.“  
„Na, dafür haben sie aber ganz schön lange gebraucht, wenn du mich fragst“, grummelte Ron. Dann rieb er sich die schmerzende Schulter, als Hermine ihm einen weiteren Stoß versetzte.  
„Hm, heißt das, du bleibst den Sommer über in Hogwarts?“  
Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sie sagen, dass das nicht geht. Hat wohl irgendetwas mit der Schulordnung zu tun.“  
„Ich könnte mein Zimmer mit dir teilen. Ich bin sicher Mum und Dad hätten nichts dagegen. Sie sagen immer, wo Platz für uns sieben ist, fällt einer mehr kaum auf.“   
Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Harrys Brust aus. Es war gut zu wissen, dass er immer einen Ort haben würde, an dem er Zuflucht finden konnte, sollte etwas schief gehen.  
„Danke. Aber weißt du, jemand anderes hat bereits angeboten mich bei sich aufzunehmen. Erst mal nur für diesen Sommer, ganz ohne Zwang, damit wir sehen können, wie es klappt. Aber wenn wir gut mit einander auskommen, hat er gesagt, kann ich bei ihm leben, solange ich möchte.“  
„Das klingt für mich sehr vernünftig. Wer ist es? Jemand aus Hogwarts? McGonagall vielleicht?“  
„Aus Hogwarts schon. Aber nicht McGonagall.“  
„Nicht McGonagall, aber wer ...“  
„Hermine“, unterbrach Ron sie. „Ist doch klar. Hagrid natürlich.“   
Harry schämte sich ein wenig, dass der Gedanke ihn leicht zurückschrecken ließ. Hagrid war sein Freund, ja. Und es wäre gewiss angenehmer mit ihm zusammenzuleben, anstelle der Dursleys, doch, nun ja, es war eben Hagrid…  
Ein Blick in Hermines Richtung zeigte ihm, dass die Vorstellung sie genauso sehr zu entsetzen schien wie ihn selbst.  
„Nein, nein. Hagrid ist es auch nicht. Weißt du, Professor Snape...“  
„WAS?!“ Mit einem großen Satz war Ron aus seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. „Snape! Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein. Bestimmt lässt er dich den ganzen Sommer über schuften. Bestimmt musst du kochen und das ganze Haus putzen und seinen Garten pflegen und … und… Hermine wie heißt dieses Muggel-Märchen mit diesem Mädchen nochmal? Du weißt schon, dass mit den Tauben und den Stiefschwestern.“   
„Aschenputtel?“   
„Genau. Harry, er würde dich behandeln wie Aschenputtel. Wie einen Hauself!“  
„Na selbst wenn!“ Harry war mit einem mal furchtbar wütend. „Das hat dich bisher doch auch nicht interessiert! Niemanden hat es interessiert, wie ich bisher gelebt habe! Du glaubst, du weißt alles über Snape, wie er tickt, was er alles schreckliches in seiner Freizeit tut! Du glaubst, ich wäre bei ihm schlechter dran als bei meinen _Verwandten_?! Weißt du was Ron, du hast keine Ahnung! … Keine Ahnung.“   
Frustriert fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch das Haar und verbarg das Gesicht vor seinen Freunden. Der kurze Energiestoß hatte ihn bereits wieder verlassen. Seine Augen brannten schon wieder und es fehlte nicht viel und er würde zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag losheulen wie ein kleines Kind.   
„Harry.“   
Hermines sanfte Stimme und die Berührung ihrer Hand reichten aus um den Damm in ihm zum Bersten zu bringen. Ihre Arme umschlossen ihn, während er von stillem Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde.  
Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, doch die kleine Episode ließ ihn völlig ausgelaugt zurück. Aber auch irgendwie erleichtert. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte mal so umarmt worden war.   
Seine Tante hatte es möglichst vermieden ihn auch nur zu berühren.   
Und seine Mutter … das war wohl zu lange her. 

Ron hatte sich an seinem Fußende auf dem Bett niedergelassen. „Merlin, Harry. Ich wusste nicht… Es tut mir wirklich leid.“   
Harry nickte.   
Sie waren Kinder. Er wusste, dass Ron es nicht böse gemeint hatte.   
„Meinst du Snape erlaubt es, dass du trotzdem einige Tage zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommst?“   
Es war mehr als die Bitte ihn in den Ferien zu besuchen. Es war ein Friedensangebot und Harry verstand es.  
„Ich denke schon. Ich werde ihn bei Gelegenheit fragen. Es ist ja noch eine ganze Weile bis zu den Sommerferien.“   
Dann völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen fiel Harry etwas ein.   
„Was ist eigentlich mit Lockhart? Hat Hermine ihn wirklich k.o. geschlagen?“   
„Ein einfacher Betäubungszauber. Nichts weiter. McGonagall hat ihn in Null-komma-nix wiederbelebt. Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass wir ihn allzu bald wieder sehen werden.“  
„Was? Wieso?“  
„Harry, er hat vor versammelter Klasse einen Schüler angegriffen. Und das nicht zu Demonstrationszwecken. Ich denke mal, es hat keine zwei Stunden gedauert bis einer der Schulbeiräte Wind von der Sache bekommen hat. Von der Presse mal ganz abgesehen. _Der berühmte Harry Potter, vorsätzlich verletzt durch einen Lehrer._ Es würde dem Ruf der Schule nicht gerade gut tun, wenn sie so etwas versuchen würden unter den Tisch zu kehren.“  
„Oh. Heißt das, wir bekommen einen anderen Lehrer?“  
Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, wenn sie einen fähigeren Kandidaten gehabt hätten, hätten sie uns diesen Idioten gar nicht erst vorgesetzt. Aber irgendetwas werden sie sich zur Überbrückung einfallen lassen müssen. Das Fach ist schließlich im Lehrplan fest vorgeschrieben.“  
„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass einer von uns dreien zu Beginn des Schuljahres noch ganz anders über Lockhart geredet hat.“  
„Ronald, ich bitte dich. Der Kerl hat behauptet es wäre ihm gelungen einen Werwolf mit einem Zauberspruch zu heilen. Spätestens an diesem Punkt hätte jeder bemerkt, dass das alles nur erstunken und erlogen sein kann.“


	20. Auf und davon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Bis zum Wochenende  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-20- Auf und davon

 

Harry trat durch das Portraitloch und hatte das Gefühl mitten in einen Bienenschwarm hineingeraten zu sein. Überall standen und saßen seine Mitschüler in kleineren und größeren Grüppchen beisammen und schienen über irgendetwas ganz aus dem Häuschen.   
Mit suchendem Blick hielt er Ausschau nach Ron und Hermine. Schließlich entdeckte er Hermines buschigen Haarschopf in einer der hintersten Ecken des Gemeinschaftsraums. Sie saß dort zusammen mit Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus. Die fünf hatten Köpfe dicht zusammengesteckt und betrachteten etwas zwischen sich. Im Slalom näherte sich ihnen Harry.   
Als hätte sie seine Anwesenheit gespürt hob Hermine plötzlich den Kopf.  
„Harry! Ich wusste nicht, dass Madam Pomfrey dich heute schon wieder entlassen wollte. Wie geht‘s dem Kopf?“  
„Danke, ganz gut. Was gibt es so Spannendes?“  
„Lockhart“, sagte Ron und hielt triumphierend eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten in die Höhe. „Hör dir das an:   
_Hogwarts Professor nach Attentat auf Schüler auf der Flucht._

_Der berühmte Autor und Professor im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Gilderoy Lockhart, ist nach einem tätlichen Angriff auf einen Schüler am gestrigen Nachmittag auf der Flucht._  
Vertraulichen Quellen zufolge, habe der Professor heimtückisch einen seiner Schutzbefohlenen, einen Zweitklässler, vor versammelter Schülerschaft angegriffen und schwer verletzt. Nur dem beherzten Eingreifen der Klasse ist es zu verdanken, dass Mr. Lockhart keinen bleibenden Schaden anrichten konnte. Der verletzte Schüler musste sich einer heilkundigen Behandlung unterziehen, ist jedoch nach Angaben des Ministeriums auf dem Weg der Besserung und außer Lebensgefahr.  
Der Schulleiter hat in enger Zusammenarbeit mit den Schulbeiräten die sofortige Suspendierung Mr. Lockharts veranlasst. „Ein solches Fehlverhalten ist nicht zu tolerieren. Wir werden hart durchgreifen!“, teilte Mr. Lucius Malfoy dem Tagespropheten in einer kurzen Stellungnahme mit.  
Die Auroren wurden über den Vorfall informiert.   
Bei Eintreffen der Ermittler hatte Mr. Lockhart das Schloss bereits auf bisher unbekanntem Weg verlassen. „Wir gehen zur Zeit davon aus, dass er einen der Geheimgänge benutzt hat, um sich unserer Vernehmung zu entziehen.“ 

_Hinweise über den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort des Gesuchten können an jeder Stelle des Ministeriums zu Protokoll gegeben werden._

_Mirnella Anatoll exklusiv für den Tagespropheten“_

„Und es geht noch weiter: pass auf!“ Ron blätterte auf die nächste Seite und las erneut laut vor:  
 __  
„Gilderoy Lockhart  
\- Vom Idol und Frauenschwarm zum Scharlatan -

_Der für sein reizendes Lächeln bekannte Autor Gilderoy Lockhart._  
Welche Frau ist ihm nicht wenigstens ein bisschen verfallen?   
Doch wie es scheint, steckt hinter diesem so charismatischen Gesicht eine dunkle Seele. 

_Wie wir heute erfahren haben, schreckt Mr. Lockhart nicht davor zurück für seine Interessen über Leichen zu gehen. Dies bewies er, als er gestern aus heiterem Himmel einen Schüler angriff und lebensgefährlich verletzte. Besagtes Opfer äußerte Kritik und Zweifel über den Wahrheitsgehalt in den Werken Lockharts. Eben jenen Werke, die den Autor in den letzten Jahren zu großem Ruhm und Reichtum geführt haben und mit deren Hilfe er sich wohl auch einen Platz als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gesichert hat._

_Unsere Reporterin hat sich für Sie auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit gemacht. Erfahren Sie selbst, was wirklich hinter dem Mann mit dem strahlenden Lächeln steht._  
Lesen Sie weiter auf Seite fünf: Rita Kimmkorn deckt auf. Gammeln mit Guhlen, ein Märchen.   
Und Seite sechs, Lockhart ein Betrüger. Interview mit dem Mann der wirklich mit den Yetis lebt.“   


„Es geht noch eine ganze Weile so weiter. Sie hat ziemlich jedes seiner Bücher von Grund auf zerpflückt. Den sind wir denke ich los“, lachte Seamus.

„Alles klar bei dir? Du bist so still.“  
„Mhm.“ Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass sein kleiner Ausbruch im Klassenzimmer solche Wellen schlagen würde. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er wegen mir in Schwierigkeiten kommt“, sagte er kleinlaut.  
„Ach Harry, Lockhart hat sich doch selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Erst indem er dich angegriffen hat und dann, indem er getürmt ist. Wobei, wenn das wirklich alles gelogen ist, was er in seinen Büchern schreibt, hat er sich ziemlich viele Feinde da draußen gemacht. All die Haushexen, die ihn angehimmelt haben…“   
„Ich glaube ich hätte mich auch aus dem Staub gemacht“, sagte Ron und brachte damit alle zum Lachen, sogar Harry.


	21. Apparieren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier das nächste Kapitel.  
> Ich hoffe ihr habt ein schönes Wochenende, nun da der Frühling endlich da ist ;D
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-21- Apparieren

 

Harry stand neben seinem Koffer in der Eingangshalle. Seine Mitschüler hatten das Schloss für die Osterferien bereits am Vormittag verlassen. Die wenigen die geblieben waren, hatten sich irgendwo auf dem Gelände oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen verteilt.  
Hinter ihm erklangen Schritte. Harry drehte sich um.  
Snape kam auf ihn zu, einen Reiseumhang über der schwarzen Robe.  
„Bereit?“  
Harry nickte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Zum ersten Mal verließ er freiwillig für die Ferien das Schloss.  
Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und tippte kurz gegen Harrys Koffer, der im Nu auf Handtellergröße schrumpfte. Harry beeilte sich ihn in seinem Umhang zu verstauen. Er spürte kaum sein Gewicht.  
Magie war wirklich cool.  
„Los, komm. Bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kommt ich würde dich entführen.“  
Harry schnaubte, beeilte sich aber trotzdem sich den Tarnumhang überzuwerfen und dem Professor zu folgen. Sie hatten beschlossen Snapes und Harrys neues Arrangement vorerst nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen.  
_„Das erklärt einiges“_ , hatte Snape geknurrt, als Harry ihm von dem Umhang erzählt hatte.

Eilig schritten sie den Pfad Richtung Hogsmeade entlang. Sie würden das Gelände verlassen müssen um zu Snapes Haus zu apparieren.  
_Apparieren._  
Die Kunst an einem Ort zu verschwinden und am anderen fast zeitgleich wieder aufzutauchen, klang für Harry verdächtig nach teleportieren, doch Snape hatte ihm geraten, dies niemals in großer Runde auszusprechen. _„Viele Zauberer mögen diesen Vergleich überhaupt nicht.“_  
Harry war sehr gespannt.  
Natürlich würde er nicht selbst apparieren. Er würde wohl noch lange seine Zauberkünste verbessern müssen, ehe man ihm das beibrachte. Doch Snape hatte ihm erklärt, dass es einem Zauberer möglich war Gegenstände und auch Personen mit sich zu nehmen, solange er sich genügend konzentrierte und Körperkontakt bestand.  
Harry konnte es kaum erwarten.

 

Endlich waren sie an den großen Toren angelangt.  
Snape führte ihn ein kleines Stück weiter, weg von der Straße, und blieb schließlich hinter einer blühenden Ginsterhecke stehen.  
„Gut, du kannst das Ding wieder abnehmen.“  
Harry stopfte den Umhang in seine Tasche.  
„Hör gut zu. Ich weiß, ich habe es bereits mehrmals erwähnt, aber ich möchte sicher gehen, dass du verstehst wie wichtig das ist. Ich möchte das du dich an meinem Arm festhältst. Es kann sein, dass die Reise für dich beim ersten Mal etwas unangenehm ist, aber egal, was passiert, lass meinen Arm nicht los. Verstanden.“  
Harry nickte eifrig. „Ja, Professor.!  
„Okay. Dann los.“  
Harry umfasste den dargebotenen Arm mit festem Griff. Snape schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. 

Harry hatte erwartet, dass er irgendetwas besonderes tun würde. Ein spezielles Wort sagen, mit dem Zauberstab fuchteln, doch nichts der gleichen geschah. Im einen Moment standen sie dort hinter der Hecke und im nächsten fühlte sich Harry, als hätte man ihm die Füße unter dem Boden fortgerissen und gleichzeitig die Himmelsrichtungen vertauscht.  
Er wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Ein unangenehmes Ziehen breitete sich in seinem Nabel aus. Dann war ihm als würde er durch ein Nadelöhr gepresst. Er konnte nicht atmen. Sein Herz raste und das Einzige was ihn davon abhielt vollständig in Panik zu verfallen war das Gefühl von Snapes Arm unter seiner Hand.

So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf.  
Harrys Füße schlugen auf hartem Asphalt auf. Seine Bein gaben unter dem ungewohnten Gewicht seines Körpers nach. Sein Magen rutschte ihm irgendwo in die Kniekehlen. Himmel und Erde waren mit einem mal wieder feste Bezugspunkte in seinem Bewusstsein. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als ein Übelkeit erregende Welle aus Schwindel ihn überrollte.  
Er spürte wie seine Handflächen feucht wurden. Sein Nacken kribbelte und Gänsehaut kroch seinen Rücken hinauf. Sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich und in seinem Mund schien plötzlich mehr Speichel zu sein, als er gebrauchen konnte.  
„Alles gut, Harry?“ Snape hielt ihn fest am Arm gepackt.  
Harry hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass apparieren die wohl schrecklichste Form der Fortbewegung überhaupt war, doch sein Magen wählte diesen Augenblick um sich schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen und Harry hatte gerade genügend Zeit sich aus Snapes Griff zu lösen und sich von ihm wegzudrehen, bevor er wenig elegant sein wundervolles Mittagessen aus Lachs im Blätterteig auf das Pflaster zu ihren Füßen erbrach.  
Der Geschmack in seinem Mund war grauenvoll und brachte ihn erneut zum Würgen. Er hatte kaum Zeit um Luft zu holen. Wage war er sich bewusst, dass Snape eine Hand auf seinen Rücken gelegt hatte.  
Schließlich schien in seinem Magen nichts mehr übrig geblieben zu sein. Harry war sich sicher auch noch die Reste seines Frühstücks von sich gegeben zu haben. Er holte tief Luft und hustete, spuckte aus um den Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu vertreiben, doch das half nicht wirklich.  
„Fertig?“ Snape reichte ihm ein Taschentuch.  
Dankbar nahm Harry es entgegen und putzte sich gründlich die Nase. Es schüttelte ihn vor Ekel.  
„Wuähh, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet“, krächzte er. Dann musste er erneut husten und kurz kämpfte er wieder mit dem Würgereiz.  
Snape kramte in seinen Umhangtaschen. Aus der Innenseite zog er schließlich ein kleines Flakon hervor und entfernte den Verschluss ehe er es Harry in die Hand drückte. „In einem Zug austrinken.“  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war, aber er war zu erschöpft um zu diskutieren. 

Zu seiner Überraschung verschwand fast augenblicklich der säuerliche Geschmack aus seinem Mund und er konnte spüren, wie sein Magen sich entspannte.  
„Besser?“  
Harry nickte. „Danke. Es ... tut mir wirklich leid.“  
Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du bist nicht der Erste, dem das passiert. Und immerhin hast du es geschafft meine Schuhe zu verschonen.“


	22. Spinner's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Wochenend-Kapitel.
> 
> Viel Spaß damit.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-22- Spinner‘s End 

 

Sie bogen um einige Ecken und kamen schließlich vor einem kleinen etwas windschiefen Haus zum Stehen.  
„Willkommen in Spinner‘s End.“ Mit seinem Zauberstab malte Snape ein kompliziertes Muster auf die Tür. Harry meinte ein leichtes Schwirren in der Luft wahrzunehmen. Sonst geschah nichts.  
Aus einer Tasche seines Reiseumhangs holte Snape einen Haustürschlüssel hervor und öffnete die Tür. 

 

Das Sonnenlicht beleuchtete einen schmalen Flur mit Tapete in verblichenen breiten Streifen, die einst rot und golden gewesen sein mochten, nun aber höchstens als helleres und dunkleres Braun zu definieren waren.   
Gleich links befand sich ein kleiner Vorraum, der als Garderobe diente. Harry beobachtete, wie Snape sich seiner Schuhe und des Reiseumhangs entledigte. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung trug der Professor giftgrüne Socken.   
Harry schälte sich ebenfalls aus seinem Umhang und hängte ihn an den Haken. Seine Schuhe wanderten ordentlich ins Schuhregal.  
Hinter der Garderobe befand sich eine schmale Tür. Snape öffnete sie und präsentierte ein kleines Badezimmer mit gerade genügend Platz für eine Dusche, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken. Flauschige Handtücher in dunklen Farbtönen lagen in einem Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken bereit.  
Anschließend kehrten sie in den Flur zurück.  
„Mein Labor“, sagte Snape und deutete auf die Tür gegenüber. „Ich denke es versteht sich von selbst, dass du dich nur mit meiner ausdrücklichen Erlaubnis und nur unter Aufsicht dort hinein begibst.“   
Harry nickte. 

Im Flur führte eine Treppe in das obere Stockwerk. Sie gingen daran vorbei und gelangten an zwei weitere Türen. Die linke führte in einen Raum der eine Mischung aus Wohnzimmer und Büro zu sein schien. Zwei lange Bücherregale flankierten einen großen offenen Kamin. Ein Schreibtisch flankierte die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ein Sofa sowie ein gemütlich aussehender Lehnsessel boten Rückzugsorte zum Lesen und Ruhen.  
Die letzte Tür, ganz am Ende des Flur, führte in eine gemütliche Küche, die wohl gleichzeitig als Esszimmer diente. Snape deutete auf eine weitere Tür. „Da geht es in den Garten, aber ich würde vorschlagen, den besichtigen wir später, nachdem wir oben waren.“

Im ersten Stock fanden sich fünf weitere Türen. Direkt links des Treppenaufgangs lag, wie Snape es nannte, _die Bibliothek_. Es war ein großer Raum, dessen Wände mit Bücherregalen gesäumt waren. Die Regale waren bis an den letzten Zentimeter mit Büchern gefüllt. Weitere Bücher stapelten sich auf mehreren Tischen, umgeben von Notizen.   
„Dieses Regal dort“, der Professor deutete mit dem Finger darauf, „ist tabu für dich. Ich werde wissen, wenn du dich daran zu schaffen machst. Solltest du jemals ungefragt eines dieser Bücher berühren, verbanne ich dich aus diesem Raum. Solange du dich daran hältst, bist du herzlich eingeladen hier zu stöbern und Bücher auszuleihen. Ich setze natürlich voraus, dass sie in tadellosem Zustand zurückkehren.“  
Begeistert trat Harry näher an die Regale heran und ließ seinen Blick über die Titel schweifen. Er entdeckte Bücher über Verwandlung, Arithmantik, Runenkunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Duellieren, Kräuter- und Pflanzenkunde, Zaubertränke und vieles mehr. Die meisten Werke waren magischer Natur, aber er erkannte auch einige über Medizin, Biologie, Physik und Chemie, die ihm verdächtig nach Muggel-Büchern aussahen. Das Regal von dem er die Finger lassen sollte beherbergte Bücher mit so freudigen Titeln wie: _hoch potente Gifte, Flüche im Wandel der Epochen,_ oder _Dunkle Zeiten_. Einige waren in Sprachen betitelt, die Harry nicht verstand.  
Ein Regal erregte Harrys besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Er traute seinen Augen kaum: _der Herr der Ringe, Dracula, Arthur Conan Doyle, die Brüder Grimm…._ Snape schien einen Fabel für Muggel-Literatur zu haben. Behutsam ließ Harry seine Finger über die Buchrücken gleiten. Im gesamten Haus der Dursleys hatte es kaum genügend Bücher gegeben um auch nur ein Regalbrett damit zu füllen. Und in Hogwarts gab es natürlich Bücher, aber die meisten davon dienten der Vermittlung von Wissen, nicht dem Füllen müßiger Stunden und Muggel-Bücher fand man dort kaum.

 

Irgendwann gelang es Snape Harry von den Büchern loszueisen und sie setzten ihre Führung fort. Direkt neben der Bibliothek befand sich Snapes Schlafzimmer. Harry erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ein großes Himmelbett und einen großen Kleiderschrank ehe sie daran vorbei zum Badezimmer schritten. Hier gab es neben einer Dusche zusätzlich eine große Badewanne und auch hier lagen flauschige Handtücher zur Benutzung bereit. Der Professor zeigte auf ein freies Regalbrett neben dem Waschbecken. „Da kannst du deine persönlichen Sachen unterbringen. Das Brett darüber gehört mir. Alles andere darfst du gerne benutzen.“

Neben dem Badezimmer war eine auffallend niedrige Tür. Selbst Harry, der für sein Alter recht klein war, hätte sich bücken müssen um hindurch zu gelangen. An dieser Tür gingen sie einfach vorbei.   
Harry vermutete eine kleine Besen- oder Abstellkammer darin.

Die letzte Tür führte in ein Zimmer mit hellblauen Tapeten und dunklem Dielenboden. Ein einfaches Bett, daneben ein kleiner Nachtisch mit einer Lampe und einem Wecker, stand an der Wand unter dem Fenster. Ein leeres Regal, einen Kleiderschrank und einen schmalen Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl davor füllten den Rest des Raums. Das Bett war mit Bezügen in einem hübschen grausilbernen Muster versehen. Nirgends war ein Staubkorn zu entdecken.  
„Es ist für einen Jugendlichen vielleicht etwas langweilig, aber es steht dir frei es zu dekorieren wie es dir beliebt. Glaubst du, dass du hier vorerst alles hast, was du brauchst?“  
Harry ließ den Blick erneut durch den Raum schweifen.   
„Ja. Danke.“ Es war um Welten besser, als alles was er bei den Dursleys jemals gehabt hatte und es war mehr als ausreichend.  
„Wenn dir doch noch etwas einfällt, lass es mich wissen. Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Koffer raufholst und dich ein wenig einrichtest? Wenn du fertig bist könnten wir in der Küche eine Tasse Tee trinken.“

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Severus hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als der Junge flink wie ein Wiesel die Treppe hinab flitzte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er zurück, den geschrumpften Koffer in der Hand. Severus kehrte den Verkleinerungszauber um. Den Federleicht-Zauber beließ er.   
„Ich warte unten auf dich. Vielleicht möchtest du dir etwas bequemeres anziehen, wenn du schon dabei bist.“   
Der Junge nickte und Severus verließ das Zimmer.


	23. Smila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß bei Lesen.
> 
> Bis zum Wochenende.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-23- Smila

 

Harry benötigte nicht lange um seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zu verstauen. Er hängte seine Kleider und Roben ordentlich in den Schrank, legte seine Schulaufgaben auf den Schreibtisch und stellte seine Bücher ins Regal. Seine Waschsachen brachte er ins Badezimmer und tauschte seine Schuluniform gegen Pullover und Jeans.

Er betrat die Küche und stutze. Snape stand an der Spüle und goss gerade den Tee auf. Doch er trug nicht seine übliche Robe, wie Harry es erwartet hatte, sondern einen Rollkragenpullover, das Rot so dunkel, dass es fast schwarz wirkte, und eine schwarze Hose. Die grünen Socken bildeten einen deutlichen Kontrast.  
Das Haar hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Severus drehte sich um und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
Er hatte den Jungen gar nicht kommen gehört.  
Er musterte Harry von oben bis unten. Sein Haar war struppig wie eh und je. Daran würde er sich wohl gewöhnen müssen.  
_Aber diese Kleider._  
Obwohl der Junge sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte es zu kaschieren, war es offensichtlich, dass sie ihm einige Nummern zu weit waren und auch nicht mehr in besonders gutem Zustand. Wenn der Rest der Garderobe des Jungens in ähnlich traurigem Zustand war, würden sie dringend etwas dagegen unternehmen müssen.  
Er zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Der Tee ist fast fertig. Setz dich wohin du möchtest.“  
Harry setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl. Das Gesicht Severus zugewandt, den Rücken zur Wand. Severus holte Teetassen, Teller und eine Packung Gebäck hervor und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Während er sich umwandte um den Tee zu holen, hatte der Junge unaufgefordert das Geschirr verteilt.  
„Drei Tasse, Sir?“ Es klang etwas verunsichert.  
„Ja, wir erwarten noch jemanden.“  
Er setzte sich dem Jungen gegenüber, füllte ihre Tassen und verteilte ein paar Kekse auf ihren Tellern. „Hast du irgendwelche Pläne für die freien Tage?“  
Der Junge verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee. „Pläne, Sir?“  
Severus legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Ich dachte, wenn du schon für einige Tage aus der Schule herausgekommen bist, wirst du bestimmt bessere vor haben, als den ganzen Tag mit mir in diesem Haus zu verbringen.“  
„Es macht mir nichts aus, ehrlich. Das Haus ist wirklich schön und ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich langweilen werde.“  
„Hm, und was wirst du den ganzen Tag tun?“  
„Oh, ich kann putzen und kochen und ich kann auch im Garten arbeiten. Außerdem könnte ich vielleicht ein wenig beim Brauen helfen. Und dann sind da natürlich noch meine Hausaufgaben ...“, schloss er etwas kleinlaut.  
Severus gönnte sich einen Moment um dies sacken zu lassen.  
„Harry“, begann er. „Ich habe dir nicht angeboten, dass du hier wohnen kannst, damit du mir den Haushalt erledigst. Ich freue mich über dein Angebot mir beim Brauen zu helfen, bestimmt gibt es einige Tränke, bei denen du mir assistieren kannst. Aber was fängst du mit dem Rest der Zeit an? Wozu hast _du_ Lust?“  
Der Junge zögerte kurz. „Mir wird schon etwas einfallen.“

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Ein Krachen im Flur ließ Harry herumwirbeln. Es folgte das leise Platschen nackter Füße auf den Holzdielen. Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Snape. Der Professor knabberte seelenruhig an einem Keks.

Ein Hauself betrat die Küche, am Arm einen Einkaufskorb, fast so groß wie er selbst – und mindestens doppelt so schwer.  
Im ersten Moment dachte Harry mit Schreck, dass es sich um Dobby handelte, doch auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte er die kleinen Unterschiede. Dieser Elf trug keinen zerschlissenen Kissenbezug, sondern richtige Kleidung in Form einer cremefarbenen Robe. Seine Ohren waren ein wenig kleiner, als die Dobbys und seine Augen leuchteten in einem satten Braun.  
Der Elf stellte den Korb auf den Küchenboden und schnippte mit den Fingern. Fasziniert sah Harry zu, wie die verschiedenen Einkäufe sich in die Luft erhoben und sich dann wie von selbst nach und nach in die Schränke, Regale und in den Kühlschrank verteilten. Ein weiteres Schnippen und der Korb schwebte in den Flur hinaus.  
Dann erst trat der Elf an den Tisch und verneigte sich vor Harry.  
„Harry, das ist Smila. Smila, das ist Harry“, sagte Snape.  
„Es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen, Harry. Herzlich willkommen in Spinners End.“ Ihre Stimme war höher, als die Dobbys.  
„Danke.“  
Die Elfe richtete sich auf und ließ sich vor dem freien Gedeck am Tisch nieder. Snape goß ihr Tee ein. „Kekse, Smila?“  
„Nur einen. Gibt es noch welche mit Schokolade? Danke.“  
Harry sah diesem Austausch mit geweiteten Augen gespannt zu.  
„Sie sind ganz anders als Dobby“, platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Severus und Smila warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.  
_Dobby._  
Irgendwo hatte er den Namen schon einmal gehört.  
Er nahm einen Schluck Tee.  
„Wer ist Dobby?“  
„Dobby ist ein Hauself. Ich haben ihn im Sommer kennengelernt. Das Ganze ist ein wenig kompliziert. Erst hat er versucht mich davon abzuhalten nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren indem er meine Post abgefangen hat. Dann hat er es versucht, indem er mir eine Verwarnung für unbefugte Zauberei Minderjähriger verschafft hat. Und dann indem er den Durchgang zum Gleis 9 ¾ verschlossen hat, als Ron und ich hindurch wollten. Als das alles nicht geklappt hat, hat er diesen Klatscher verzaubert. Er meinte, wenn ich nur schwer genug verletzt worden wäre, hätte man mich nachhause geschickt. Er meinte er würde dies tun um mich zu beschützen. Erst wollte er nicht sagen, wovor. Immer wenn es ihm fast herausgerutscht wäre, musste er sich bestrafen. Aber es ging wohl um die Kammer...“ Harry unterbrach sich. „Ich weiß das klingt alles etwas fantastisch, Sir. Aber ich schwöre Ihnen, genau so war es.“  
„Hmm, so wie du es beschreibst handelt es sich bei diesem Dobby um einen gebundenen Elfen. Sie können nicht gegen den Willen ihres Herrn agieren. Da ist alte Magie im Spiel, die wir heute nur unzureichend verstehen.“  
_Und das wirft die interessante Frage auf, wer hat ein Interesse daran dem Jungen zu schaden_  
„Der Unterschied zwischen Smila und diesem Dobby ist, dass Smila frei ist. Sie arbeitet ohne Zwang für mich. Ich bezahle sie dafür, dass sie sich um Haus und Garten kümmert, während ich fort bin.“  
Die Elfe nickte.  
„Das heißt Dobby arbeitet nicht freiwillig für seinen Herrn?“, fragte der Junge.  
„Die meisten Elfen würden das so nicht bestätigen“, erwiderte die Elfe. „Ein Hauself ist seiner Familie in der Regel treu ergeben. Im Gegenzug bietet die Familie dem Elfen Schutz und noch etwas mehr. Ich kann das nicht gut erklären. Es ist etwas tief in uns drinnen, etwas was verkümmert, wenn diese Bindung fehlt. Wir benötigen die Zauberer auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise.“  
„Eine Art Symbiose“, meinte Harry.  
Smila nickte. Ihre Ohren schlackerten leicht.  
„Aber du bist frei. Heißt das dir fehlt etwas?“  
„Oh nein. In meinem Fall ist es noch ein wenig anders.“  
„Smila ist an mich gebunden“, sagte Snape.  
Harry war nun vollends verwirrt. „Aber, haben Sie nicht gesagt sie sei frei?“  
„Das bin ich auch. Ich könnte mich jeder Zeit an einen anderen Zauberer oder eine Hexe binden, wenn er oder sie es zulässt.“  
„Und Dobby könnte das nicht?“  
„Nein“, sagte Smila und wirkte dabei ein wenig traurig. „Dafür müsste sein Herr ihn erst frei geben indem er ihm Kleidung schenkt.“  
Harry dachte darüber nach wie unglücklich der kleine Elf gewesen war.  
Gerne hätte er ihm geholfen.  
Aber wie?


	24. Eine andere Welt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier das Wochenendkapitel. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-24- Eine andere Welt

 

Für Harry waren die nächsten Tage eine völlig neue Erfahrung. Bei den Dursleys war es es gewohnt gewesen, dass Tante Petunia ihn einen großen Teil des Tages mit kleineren und größeren Aufgaben beschäftigt hielt.   
In Snapes Haus gab es nur wenig für ihn zu tun.   
Seine einzigen Pflichten bestanden darin sein Zimmer in Schuss zu halten, was ihm bei den wenigen Dingen, die er besaß nicht all zu schwer fiel, und pünktlich zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen. Dennoch hatte Harry keinerlei Schwierigkeiten seine Zeit zu füllen.   
Die ersten zwei Tage verbrachte er damit seine Schulaufgaben zu erledigen, einige einfachere Mixturen unter Snapes strenger Aufsicht anzusetzen und mit Smila zu kochen. Die Elfe war zunächst überrascht, fast schon pikiert, als er darum bat ihr helfen zu dürfen. Er brauchte einige Anläufe um ihr zu erklären, dass er nichts, aber auch gar nichts gegen ihre Kochkünste einzuwenden hatte, sondern dass ihm kochen Spaß machte und er gerne einiges neues von ihr lernen würde.   
Die Elfe hatte schließlich mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf und zuckenden Ohren zugestimmt. Anfangs hatte sie jeden seiner Schritte skeptisch beäugt, doch nach kurzer Zeit war sie wohl zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass er fähig genug war, nicht jedes ihrer Gerichte bereits im Ansatz zu verderben und die Anspannung die sie umgeben hatte ließ ein wenig nach.   
Den Rest der Tage verbrachte Harry mit lesen.   
Er hatte bereits _den kleinen Hobbit_ fertig gelesen und gerade mit _die Gefährten_ angefangen. Hin und wieder stöberte er auch in _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ von dem Hermine immer behauptete, man müsse es dringend gelesen haben.   
Harry merkte schnell, dass sie damit sogar recht hatte, auch wenn er ihr das nicht sagen würde.   
Zum einen war es interessant geschrieben, zum anderen fanden sich wirklich nützliche Hinweise und Erklärungen darin für jemanden, der völlig außerhalb der Zauberergemeinde aufgewachsen war. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Severus war positiv überrascht, wie wenig die Anwesenheit des Jungen seinen Tagesablauf zu beeinflussen schien. Sie frühstückten gemeinsam, dann verschwand der Junge für einige Zeit in seinem Zimmer oder der Bibliothek, während Severus in seinem Labor arbeitete. Nach dem Mittagessen scheuchte er den Jungen ein paar mal hinaus in den Garten. Was er dort tat, wusste Severus nicht, doch da er von Smila keine Klagen vernahm, ging er davon aus, dass er zumindest keinen Schaden anrichtete.   
Zwei Mal erlaubte er dem Jungen unter seiner Aufsicht etwas zu brauen. Das Ergebnis war beide Male mehr als akzeptabel und Severus empfand einen kleinen Anflug von Stolz über den Jungen.

Heute hatte er besonders lange im Labor gearbeitet.   
Es war beinahe Zeit zum Abendessen, als er die Küche auf der Suche nach einer wohlverdienten Tasse Tee betrat.   
So sehr er einen anspruchsvollen Trank zu schätzen wusste. Dieser Wolfsbann-Trank war wirklich eine Qual. Es gab nur wenige, die ihn überhaupt herstellten und gerade ihm lag viel daran, dass sein Trank auch wirklich funktionierte. Doch die Zeit die es kostete ihn zu brauen ...  
Er stutzte. 

Harry stand am Spülbecken und putzte gerade einen Salatkopf.   
„Harry“, setzte er vorsichtig an. Der Junge drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. Er schien ganz in Gedanken vertieft gewesen zu sein. „Nur, damit es keine Missverständnisse zwischen uns gibt“, fuhr Severus fort, „als ich sagte, du müsstest keine Hausarbeit erledigen, wenn du hier wohnen möchtest, habe ich das auch so gemeint.“  
Harry trocknete seine feuchten Hände an einem sauberen Tuch ab. Etwas verlegen trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich koche gerne. Und Smila sagt, solange ich nicht ihre Suppe versalze, störe ich sie nicht.“  
Severus warf einen fragenden Blick zu der kleinen Elfe, die auf einem Hocker stand und in einem großen Topf rührte.   
Die Elfe zuckte nur mit den Achseln. 

Severus machte sich seinen Tee und verließ kopfschüttelnd den Raum.   
Er selbst würde sich niemals zwischen die Hauselfe und ihre Pfannen und Töpfe wagen, während sie arbeitete.   
Das die Elfe den Jungen gewähren ließ wunderte ihn sehr, aber solange die beiden sich einig waren, sollte es ihm recht sein.  
Die Ostertage waren schnell vergangen. In nur zwei Tagen würden sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Es gab da noch eine Kleinigkeit, die Severus bis dahin erledigen wollte.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

„Harry?“, fragte der Professor beim Abendessen. „Hättest du Lust mich morgen nach London zu begleiten?“  
Harry schaute ihn mit großen Augen über seinen Eintopf hinweg an.  
„Ist das Ihr ernst?“   
„Hätte ich sonst gefragt?“   
Tatsächlich war es Harry mehr als einmal passiert, dass Dudley oder Onkel Vernon ihn gefragt hatten ob er sie zu einem Ausflug begleiten würde, um dann schallend zu lachen, wenn sie die Vorfreude in seinem Gesicht sahen. Die Zeit die er danach in Mrs. Figgs muffigem Wohnzimmer verbrachte war umso bitterer gewesen.  
Er suchte in Snapes Augen nach einem Anzeichen von Spott, doch obwohl er nichts davon entdecken konnte, blieb er vorsichtig.   
„Vielleicht möchten Sie lieber alleine gehen, Sir. Bestimmt sind Sie wesentlich schneller ohne mich zurück.“  
„Wenn ich alleine hätte gehen wollen, hätte ich das gesagt“, erwiderte der Professor. „Ich dachte, wir könnten die Chance nutzen deine Garderobe etwas zu erweitern. Schließlich bist du ein Junge im Wachstum. Da passiert es schnell, dass die alten Sachen nicht mehr passen.“  
Harry ließ seinen Blick über seine abgetragenen Kleider wandern. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er in all zu naher Zeit aus ihnen heraus wachsen, oder überhaupt jemals. Doch er verstand, was Snape ihm unterschwellig sagen wollte, und er war dankbar dafür, dass der Professor es tat, ohne ihm ein schlechtes Gefühl zu geben.

Nach dem Essen zogen sie sich in die Bibliothek zurück. Snape ließ sich Harrys Hausaufgaben zeigen. Alles in allem schien er recht zufrieden damit, auch wenn er natürlich den einen oder anderen Kritikpunkt äußerte.  
Harry hatte noch nie einen Erwachsenen um sich gehabt, der sich für die Qualität seiner Hausaufgaben interessiert hatte. Gerne nahm er die Vorschläge an und verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit die Aufsätze entsprechend anzupassen, während Snape in einer Zeitschrift mit dem Titel _Tränkemeister – aktuelles aus dem Reich der Elixiere_ blätterte. 

 

…. Fortsetzung folgt…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps.: Die nächsten Kapitel haben wieder etwas mehr Interaktion. Bis mitte der Woche dann.


	25. Unfrei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla,   
> hier das Mitte-der-Woche-Kapitel.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Bis zum Wochenende.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud
> 
> Ps. das nächste Kapitel ist wieder länger

-25- Unfrei

 

„Sag mal Smila, darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?“  
„Sicher.“   
Die Elfe rührte gerade in einem großen Topf aus dem es bereits herrlich nach Suppe roch.  
„Warum ausgerechnet der Professor? Warum hast du ihn als neuen Herrn gewählt?“  
Smila hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Mit einem Schnippen ihrer Finger erlosch die Flamme unter dem Topf ehe sie sich zu Harry umwandte. „Geht es hierbei um mich oder um dich?“, fragte sie, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt.  
Harry zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern, doch die Elfe verstand ihn.  
„Mein letzter Herr ist nicht gut zu mir gewesen. Für ihn war ich keine Dienerin, nur eine Sklavin, mit der er verfahren konnte, wie es ihm beliebte. Fast fünfzig Jahre war ich an ihn gebunden, bevor eine glückliche Fügung mir die Freiheit schenkte.“  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Er wurde über die Jahre immer sonderbarer und irgendwann hat er vollends den Verstand verloren. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer er war. Wusste nicht mehr wer _ich_ war und in seinem Wahn gab er mir ein Kleid. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was ihn dazu getrieben hat, doch du kannst mir glauben, ich bin nicht lange genug geblieben um es herauszufinden.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Eine ganze Weile habe ich versucht alleine zurecht zu kommen, aber wir Elfen haben eine sonderbare Form der Magie und es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis ich erkennen musste, dass ich so nicht lange durchhalten würde. Und dann bin ich Severus begegnet. Es steht mir nicht zu über die genauen Umstände zu sprechen, dass ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir. Auf jeden Fall erkannte ich schnell, dass er verstand, was es hieß unfrei zu sein. Und als er sich dann zunächst weigerte mich in seine Dienste zu nehmen, weil er, wie er sagte _mit solch antiquierter Ausbeutung nichts zu tun haben wollte_ , da wusste ich, dass er der richtige für mich war.“  
Mit einem erneuten Fingerschnippen entzündete sie das Feuer unter ihrem Topf.   
„Und hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht dir einen anderen Herrn zu suchen?“  
„In fast elf Jahren nicht ein einziges mal.“ 

Ihre kleinen Finger umfassten den Stiel des langen Holzlöffels und mit ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen begann sie zu rühren.


	26. von Wert und Werten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Abend,  
> hier das Wochenend-Kapitel.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bis bald.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

\- 26 - von Wert und Werten

 

Apparieren war, wie Harry zu seiner großen Erleichterung feststellte, beim zweiten Mal um einiges angenehmer.  
Vielleicht half auch der Trank den Snape ihm kurz vor ihrer Abreise in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
So oder so, Harry war froh darüber. 

Der Professor hatte sie in einer ruhigen Ecke der Winkelgasse auftauchen lassen. Es war noch früh am Morgen und nur wenige waren um diese Uhrzeit bereits unterwegs. Harry hatte die Einkaufsstraße bisher erst zweimal besucht und beide Male war es kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn gewesen, was hieß, dass es in den Straßen, Gassen und Geschäften von Zaubererfamilien – in verschiedenen Stadien des Gehetzt-Seins – nur so wimmelte.  
Er genoss es an Snapes Seite entlang zu spazieren und ungehindert alle Schaufenster begutachten zu können.  
Niemand rempelte ihn an.  
Niemand starrte ihn an.  
Snape führte ihn einige hundert Meter die Straße entlang bevor sie nach links in eine schmale, unscheinbare Gasse abbogen.  
Es war keine finstere Gegend, wie es die Nocturngasse gewesen war, in welche Harry sich im vergangenen Sommer verirrt hatte, doch verglichen mit den schrillen und pompösen Schaufenstern der Hauptstraße wirkten die Geschäfte hier geradezu farblos.  
Harry entdeckte einen kleinen Laden mit Geschirr und Küchenutensilien. _Selbstreinigende Töpfe. Nicht-spritzende-Pfannen. Musterwechselndes Geschirr (passt sich der Stimmung ihrer Gäste an)._ Priesen Schilder in der Auslage an.  
Ein anderes Geschäft schien auf Kinderbedarf spezialisiert. _Der Laufstall für den kleinen Zauberer: Fluchsicher, auch gegen akzidentelle Magie. Weil der Schutz der Kleinsten uns am Herzen liegt._  
Sie kamen an einer kleinen Bücherei vorbei, einem Uhrengeschäft (zumindest glaubte Harry, dass es sich um ein solches handelte) und blieben schließlich vor einem Laden mit grüner Tür stehen. _Bekleidung für jede Gelegenheit_ hieß es auf einem Schild über dem Eingang.  
Im Schaufenster waren traditionelle Umhänge Seite an Seite mit modernerer Kleidung ausgestellt.  
Auf Snapes Berührung hin öffnete sich die Tür. Ein kleines Glöckchen erklang, als sie ins Innere traten.  
Die Tür schloss sich geräuschlos hinter ihnen.  
„Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen“, erklang eine Stimme irgendwo weiter hinten im Laden.

Mit großen Augen schaute Harry sich um.  
Das Geschäft war innen definitiv größer, als es von außen möglich gewesen wäre. Es gab eine Vielzahl von Tischen mit Pullis, T-Shirts und Hosen, Regale mit Socken alles sortiert nach Größen, Farben und Ausführungen.  
Kaum anders als in einem Muggel-Geschäft.  
Doch dann gab es da auch Ständer mit Roben und Umhängen. Regale mit Zauberhüten und eine ganze Reihe Kleidung, die man wohl vergeblich in einem _normalen_ Einkaufszentrum suchen würde.  
Eine junge Frau trat aus einem Hinterzimmer auf sie zu. Sie trug ein langes hochgeschlossenes Kleid aus dunkelrotem glänzenden Stoff, der mit einem feinen komplizierten Mustern aus Silberfäden besetzt war.  
„Oh, guten Morgen Professor. Was kann ich heute für Sie tun?“

„Guten Morgen Ms. Murdock, heute bin nicht ich es, dem sie helfen sollen, sondern diesem jungen Mann hier. Wir haben festgestellt, dass er nach seinem letzten Wachstumsschub kaum mehr etwas besitzt, was ihm anständig passt.“  
Er gab Harry einen kleinen Schubs nach vorn.  
Ms. Murdock musterte ihn eingehend von oben bis unten. Kurz verharrte ihr Blick auf Harrys Narbe, doch sie sagte nichts.  
„Ich gehe davon aus, wir reden nicht von traditioneller Kleidung, oder? Ich vermute du stehst eher auf Jeans, Pullover, T-Shirts und solche Sachen oder?“  
Harry beeilte sich ihr zuzustimmen.  
Zugegeben, die Roben und wallenden Umhänge der erwachsenen Zauberer, die er kannte wirkten oft elegant und faszinierend auf ihn. Doch hatte er sich nach beinah zwei Jahren gerade mal an seine Schuluniform gewöhnt ohne sich albern vorzukommen.

Die Frau schob ihn in eine geräumige Kabine.  
Während er sich seiner alten Sachen entledigte ging sie auf die Jagd.  
_Magst du eher helle Farben oder dunkle? Eher Hemden oder Pullover? Jeans oder Kord? Brauchst du auch Socken und Unterwäsche? Was ist mit Schlafanzügen?_  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie einen großen Stapel mit Kleidern für ihn herbei gezaubert.  
Harry kam kaum mit dem Anprobieren hinterher.  
Snape hatte sich in einem Sessel in der Nähe niedergelassen und hielt sich aus dem Ganzen heraus.  
Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis Harry und die Hexe eine passende Auswahl gefunden hatten.  
Vier neue Hosen, zwei dicke und zwei dünne Pullover, ein ganzer Stapel Unterwäsche, Socken und T-Shirts in verschiedenen Farben, eine neue Jacke und vier neue Schlafanzüge sollten sein Eigen werden.  
Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.  
Erst als Snape zu ihnen trat und mit der Hexe zur Kasse ging, bekam Harrys gute Stimmung einen kleinen Dämpfer.  
Er ignorierte Harrys Versuche seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, bezahlte und nahm dann den kleinen magischen Beutel entgegen in dem die Verkäuferin alles verstaut hatte.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Geschäft.

Draußen versuchte Harry es erneut. Er kramte in seiner Umhängetasche nach seiner Geldbörse und zog einige Galleonen heraus. „Den Rest geben ich Ihnen sobald ich bei Gringotts war. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung, Sir.“  
Snape umfasste seine ausgestreckte Hand mit der eigenen und drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt zu. „Du bist ein Kind, Harry. Kinder sollten nicht für ihre Grundbedürfnisse bezahlen müssen.“  
„Aber Sir, meine Eltern haben mir Geld hinterlassen…“  
„Einen kleinen Fond, der dich sicher durch deine Schulzeit bringen soll, wenn ich richtig informiert bin. Es ist gut, dass deine Eltern an so etwas gedacht haben. Aber ich weiß, dass sie nicht davon ausgegangen sind, dass du von diesem Geld auch deine Kleidung und andere Dinge bezahlen musst. Es gibt noch weitere Konten bei Gringotts, die auf den Namen deiner Eltern laufen, beziehungsweise inzwischen auf dich, mit Dumbledore als Treuhänder, solange du deine Volljährigkeit nicht erreicht hast. Von einem dieser Konten wird derjenige bei dem du lebst finanziell unterstützt. Du schuldest mir also gar nichts. Und selbst wenn diese Konten nicht bestünden, würde ich nicht wollen, dass du mir das Geld zurück zahlst. Das wäre einfach nicht richtig.“  
„Oh.“  
Harry brauchte einen Moment um die Tragweite von Snapes Worten zu begreifen.  
„Das heißt… die Dursleys haben all die Jahre Geld dafür erhalten, dafür dass sie mich aufgenommen haben?“ Seine Kehle fühlte sich seltsam eng an.  
Snape berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Snape hatte ihn zur Aufmunterung auf eine Tasse heiße Schokolade eingeladen. Sie saßen in der Ecke eines kleinen Kaffees und schlürften das heiße süße Gebräu aus riesigen Tassen.  
„Irgendwie hat das Ganze schon fast eine gewisse Ironie“, meinte Harry gerade, der seinen ersten Schock inzwischen überwunden hatte.  
„Es freut mich zwar, dass du es so sehen kannst Harry, aber was deine Verwandten all die Jahre getrieben haben war, und ich hoffe du weißt das, abgrundtief falsch.“  
Harry nickte. Er wusste es, hatte es schon lange gewusst, aber welche Wahl hatte er bis vor kurzem gehabt.  
„Ich weiß, dass daran eigentlich nichts komisch sein sollte, Sir. Aber…“, er brauchte einen Augenblick um seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, „ich denke, wenn ich das ganze nicht versuchen würde auf eine _positive_ Art zu sehen, würde ich wahrscheinlich durchdrehen, trübsinnig werden, verbittert. Klingt das verrückt?“  
Snapes schwarze Augen blickten ihm fest entgegen. Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand. Doch es war keine unangenehme Stille.  
„Du hast für dein Alter eine erstaunlich vernünftige Art mit all dem umzugehen, Harry. Das gelingt selbst vielen Erwachsenen nicht.“  
Harry zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern und senkte den Blick, etwas verlegen über das Lob.  
„Solltest du dennoch irgendwann feststellen, dass _deine Vergangenheit_ dich in irgendeiner Form einzuholen scheint… du kannst jeder Zeit zu mir kommen, wenn du Hilfe oder jemandem zum Reden brauchst.“  
„Danke Sir.“ Harry verspürte einen Klos im Hals bei diesen Worten. Da war es wieder. Das Gefühl endlich nicht mehr allein zu sein. Er hoffte nicht, dass er dieses Angebot jemals würde beanspruchen müssen, doch allein die Tatsache, dass es da jemanden gab, öffnete in ihm Türen, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab. Dahinter fand er eine völlig neue Welt mit neuen Gefühlen und Bedürfnissen.  
Insgesamt war es eine schöne Erfahrung, doch je mehr Türen sich öffneten, desto größer wurde seine Angst all das wieder zu verlieren.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Sie machten noch einen kurzen Abstecher bei Flourish und Blotts, wo Snape ein Buch bestellte und anschließend einen Zwischenhalt in einer der Apotheken. Während Snape mit dem Apotheker handelte schlenderte Harry durch die Regalreihen, fasziniert von den Angeboten.

„So“, sagte Snape mit einem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. „Was hältst du von einem kleinen Mittagessen bevor wir zurückkehren?“  
Harrys knurrender Magen fand das eine ganz ausgezeichnete Idee.


	27. Der letzte Abend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Leute,  
> bitte entschuldigt die etwas unerwartete Unterbrechung (ich habe kürzlich mit Nachtschichten begonnen und das treibt mich dezent in den Wahnsinn).  
> Außerdem habe ich ein wenig gebraucht um die kommenden Geschehnisse in meiner Geschichte zu sortieren.  
> Das "erste Buch" habe ich soweit fertig (und ein zweites hat bereits 8 Kapitel).  
> Ich hoffe also, dass ihr mich auch weiterhin auf meiner Reise durch dieses alternative Universum begleiten werdet.
> 
> Weiter viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-27- Der letzte Abend

 

„So, was meinst du? Denkst du wir schaffen es die Sommerferien ohne größere Schäden gemeinsam zu überstehen?“  
Der Junge nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. 

Es war der letzte Abend vor ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts. Er würde Harry am frühen Morgen nach Kings Cross bringen, von wo aus er mit seinen Freunden zurück fahren würde.  
Er hatte dem Jungen angeboten ihn direkt mit zum Schloss zu nehmen, doch Harry hatte dankend abgelehnt.

„Ich könnte mir tatsächlich vorstellen, dass wir beide den Sommer überleben könnten. Und falls nicht, Smila meinte es gäbe einige interessante Elixiere, deren Hauptzutat Zaubertrankmeister sei.“ Harry und die Elfe kicherten.  
Severus schüttelte in gespielter Ratlosigkeit den Kopf.  
Zwischen der Elfe und dem Jungen hatte sich über die wenigen Tage hinweg eine interessante Art von Verbindung entwickelt. Fast war Severus versucht es als _Freundschaft_ zu betiteln, doch Smila war, wenn auch frei, immer noch eine Hauselfe und Hauselfen pflegten keine Freundschaften, wie sie ihm vor vielen Jahren einmal erklärt hatte. 

Zum Nachtisch servierte Smila einen Apfelkuchen mit Sahne.  
Er selbst trank einen Kaffee dazu. Harry und die Elfe hielten sich an Kakao.  
Severus bemerkte schnell, dass der Junge mehr damit beschäftigt war mit seinem Löffel zu spielen, statt den Nachtisch zu genießen.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Harry?“  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihn bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt.  
„Ich … habe nur über etwas nachgedacht, Sir.“  
„Und darf ich fragen worüber?“  
Harry rutschte verlegen auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was es genau bedeutet, wenn ich in Zukunft in den Ferien hierher kommen werde.“  
„Es heißt, dass dieses Haus von jetzt an dein Zuhause ist.“  
„Und heißt das dann auch, dass Sie die Vormundschaft für mich haben?“ Der Junge lief ein wenig rot an während er sprach.  
„Ist das denn das, was du möchtest?“  
„Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlen Sir, nur weil Sie mir eine Dach über dem Kopf bieten. Ich möchte nur gerne wissen, woran ich bin.“  
„Zur Zeit ist deine Vormundschaft zurück an das Zaubereiministerium gefallen, nachdem deine Familie sich als _ungeeignet_ erwiesen hat angemessen für dich zu sorgen. Ich habe für die Zeit, die du bei mir verbringst, eine gewisse Fürsorgepflicht für dich und muss für dein Wohlergehen garantieren. Das ist eine Regelung, mit der ich vorerst gut leben könnte, doch wenn es dein Wunsch sein sollte, dass ich ganz offiziell die Vormundschaft für dich übernehme, dann bin ich gerne bereit das zu tun.“  
Harry malte mit der Spitze seines Löffels Muster in seinen Kakao.  
„Ich würde gerne eine Weile darüber nachdenken, Sir.“  
„Lass dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort, egal ob ich nun offiziell dein Vormund bin oder nicht: dieses Haus ist dein Zuhause, solange du willst. Und solange es in meiner Macht steht dich zu schützen und für dich zu sorgen, werde ich es tun.“

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Ein sanftes Prickeln strömte durch Harrys Körper.  
Fast wie Gänsehaut _und doch anders._

\------------------------------------------------------Fortsetzung folgt-------------------------------------------------


	28. Zwischenspiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße und bis bald  
> Waltraud

-28- Zwischenspiel

 

Pünktlich hatte er Harry vor etwa einer Stunde zum Hogwartsexpress gebracht und gewartet bis der Zug abgefahren war.   
Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass es besser wäre, wenn vorerst nicht zu viele Leute von ihrem neuen Arrangement wussten, das würde ihnen einiges an Tratsch und Klatsch ersparen. Wenn etwas Gras über die Sache mit Harrys Verwandten gewachsen war, würde es viel einfacher sein, sich der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen. Bis dahin würden sie versuchen möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Severus hatte sich daher am Morgen eine ordentlichen Dosis Vielsafttrank verpasst, sehr zu Smilas und Harrys Belustigung, die es besonders komisch zu finden schienen, dass er nun kurzes hellbraunes Haar und einen dünnen Schnauzbart trug und außerdem sein Gewicht fast verdoppelt hatte. Sollte jemand sie ansprechen, so würden sie sagen, dass Harrys Verwandte verhindert gewesen seien und Dumbledore ihn beauftragt hatte Harry sicher zum Zug zu geleiten.  
Doch es zeigte sich, dass außer Molly Weasley, die ihn skeptisch musterte, sich kaum jemand für Harry und seinen Begleiter interessierte.

 

Vor knapp zehn Minuten war die Wirkung des Trankes endlich verschwunden. Es blieben ihm noch einige Stunden, bis man ihn in Hogwarts zurück erwartete und er hatte noch einiges vor.  
Die Geschichte, die Harry ihm über den Hauselfen Dobby erzählt hatte, hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen. Mit Smilas Hilfe hatte er schließlich herausgefunden, dass der Elf tatsächlich einer der Elfen im Haushalt der Malfoys war. Kein Wunder, dass ihm der Name so bekannt vorgekommen war. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da er regelmäßig dort verkehrt hatte.   
Inzwischen war es viele Jahre her, dass er zuletzt dort gewesen war, doch der große Landsitz hatte sich kaum verändert. Gewiss, die Büsche entlang der Auffahrt waren anders geschnitten, im Park waren neue Blumenbeete angelegt, doch die gewaltige Villa am Ende der Auffahrt im Stile Versailles war unverändert und der Prunk des Anwesen strahlte wie eh und je.   
Severus erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr ihn all das beeindruckt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal die Freitreppe zum Eingang hinaufgestiegen war.   
Heute war er um einiges weiser.

 

Auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete ein Hauself in zerschlissenem Betttuch die Tür.  
„Der Herr wünschen?“  
„Ich bin hier um Mr. Malfoy zu sprechen.“  
„Meister Malfoy erwartet keinen Besuch.“  
„Ich bin sicher, er wird dennoch Zeit für mich finden.“ Aus seiner Umhangtasche holte er eine kleine Visitenkarte mit seiner magischen Signatur hervor und reichte sie dem Elfen.   
„Einen Moment der Herr.“ Damit schloss der Elf die Tür.  
Wie Severus erwartet hatte, ließ man ihn nicht lange warten. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet und der Elf bedeutete ihm mit einer Verbeugung ihm zu folgen.  
Man führte ihn zu einem der kleineren Empfangszimmer. Mit seinen langen dünnen Fingern klopfte der Elf an die Tür, die daraufhin lautlos aufschwang.  
Severus trat hindurch und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.   
Hinter einem mächtigen Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni thronte der Hausherr. Schwungvoll erhob sich Lucius und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
„Severus, mein alter Freund, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs. Ich hätte erwartet, du seist längst in deinem trauten Hogwarts und bereitest dich auf das Eintreffen deiner Schüler vor.“  
Mit festem Griff erwiderte er den Händedruck des Mannes.   
„Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich vorab klären muss.“  
„Und da führt dein Weg dich zu mir. Nimm doch Platz.“ Er bot ihm einen Stuhl an und Severus ließ sich darauf nieder.   
„Was also kann ich für dich tun, Severus?“  
„Die Frage ist nicht unbedingt, was _du_ für _mich_ tun kannst.“ Sie waren nicht umsonst Schlangen und Lucius begriff sofort. Seine Mine blieb unbewegt, doch seine Pupillen weiteten sich kaum merklich. Severus fuhr unverwandt fort: „Gewiss sind dir die Geschehnisse, die sich um Weihnachten herum in Hogwarts ereignet haben zu Ohren gekommen.“   
Lucius nickte steif.   
„Ich weiß inzwischen, dass ein gewisser Zauberer aus höchsten Kreisen in diese Geschichte verwickelt war. Bisher bin ich der einzige, der davon weiß und ich denke es liegt im Interesse dieses Zauberers, dass das auch so bleibt.“  
„Und was, wenn besagter Zauberer es darauf ankommen lassen würde, weil er sicher ist, dass man ihm nichts nachweisen könnte?“   
_Das kam für Severus einem Geständnis so nah, wie nur irgendwie möglich._  
„Dann hätte besagter Zauberer gewiss vergessen, dass der Einsatz von Veritaserum vor Gericht eine inzwischen anerkannte Methode der Schuldermittlung darstellt und gewiss liegt es nicht im Interesse des selben sich einer solchen Prozedur zu unterziehen.“  
„Was willst du?!“   
Endlich waren sie am entscheidenden Punkt ihrer Unterredung angelangt.  
„Dein Wort als Zauberer, dass Harry Potter keinen weiteren Schaden erlangen wird.“  
Lucius blickte ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ich verlange, dass du dich nicht erneut gegen Harry Potter stellst. Wenn du einwilligst, werde ich jede Beteiligung deinerseits an den jüngsten Vorkommnissen vergessen. Und du kannst deinen Zauberstab ruhig wieder weg stecken, mit dem du gerade unter dem Tisch auf mich zielst. Du weißt genau, dass ich dir im Duell weit überlegen bin und du kannst unmöglich glauben, dass ich dumm genug war, zu dir zu kommen ohne, dass die Informationen um die es geht, im Falle meines unvorhergesehenen Ablebens, in die richtigen Hände fallen.“  
Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung schob Lucius seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Spazierstock.   
„Nun gut. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dem Jungen kein Haar krümmen werde.“  
Severus lachte laut auf.  
„Für wie naiv hältst du mich, Lucius? Ich weiß wie oft du dein einfaches Wort in der Vergangenheit gebrochen hast, wann immer es dir in den Kram passte. Nein, was ich von dir will, ist dein Wort als Zauberer. Ich verlange einen _unbrechbaren Schwur_.“  
Zu seiner Befriedigung sah er Schweißperlen auf der Stirn des anderen Mannes. Fast konnte er sehen, wie es in dessen Kopf ratterte, während er einen Ausweg aus dem Dilemma suchte, in welches er sich selbst hinein manövriert hatte. Doch ihm blieb keine Wahl.  
Widerwillig schnippte er schließlich mit den Fingern. Ein anderer Hauself erschien vor ihnen. „Sag meiner Frau, sie soll unverzüglich zu uns kommen.“  
Der Elf verbeugte sich tief und verschwand dann wortlos.

 

Wenige Minuten später war das Klicken hoher Absätze auf Parkett zu hören, dann betrat die Hausherrin den Raum.  
Narzissa Malfoy war immer hübsch gewesen und die Jahre hatten ihrem Aussehen bisher keinen Abbruch getan.   
Im Gegenteil.  
Mit leicht verwunderter Mine musterte sie ihren unerwarteten Besucher. Severus deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Sie erwiderte seine Geste mit einem Wohlwollenden Kopfnicken ehe sie sich ihrem Gatten zuwandte.  
„Lucius?“  
„Narzissa, unser _lieber Gast_ und ich bedürfen deiner Hilfe bei einem kleinen Versprechen.“  
Sie zuckte bei diesen Worten kaum mit der Wimper, doch Severus kannte die beiden gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht in Lucius Haut stecken wollte sobald er das Haus verlassen hatte. 

 

Sie stellten sich vor den Schreibtisch, Severus rechte Hand umfasste fest Lucius rechten Unterarm und Lucius Hand den seinen. Narzissa stand zwischen ihnen, den Zauberstab gezückt und rezitierte fehlerfrei die lange Formel. Ein glitzerndes Band ergoss sich aus der Spitze, umfloss ihre verschränkten Arme und wob sich um ihre Hände.  
„Ich, Lucius Malfoy, schwöre hiermit, dass von diesem Augenblick an, Harry Potter kein Schaden durch mein direktes oder indirektes Verhalten widerfahren soll.“  
Das leuchtende Netz glühte kurz auf um anschließend langsam zu verblassen.   
Erst als es vollständig verschwunden war lösten sie ihren Griff.

„Ich hoffe dir ist klar, in welche Lage du uns gerade gebracht hast, Severus, sollte der Dunkle Lord jemals zurückkehren.“  
„Dann sollte es ab jetzt in deinem und meinem größten Interesse liegen genau dies zu verhindern.“


	29. Prof. R. J. Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt bitte die lange Pause.
> 
> Hier endlich das nächste Kapitel.
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Waltraud

-29- Prof. R. J. Lupin

 

 

„Mensch Harry, warum hast du nicht geschrieben, dass du hier bist. Und wo kommst du überhaupt her? Und wer war der Typ, der dich hergebracht hat?“  
„Pst.“ Harry bedeutete Ron mit seinen Fragen zu warten.   
Sie schritten den Gang hinab auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil. In den meisten wimmelte es bereits von anderen Schülern. Schließlich waren sie fast am Ende des Zuges angekommen. Zu ihrer rechten stand eine Abteiltür offen. Hermine steckte den Kopf hinein und winkte ihnen dann ihr zu folgen.  
Bis auf einen einzigen Platz, war das Abteil unbesetzt. Doch zu Harrys großer Verwunderung saß dort kein Schüler sondern ein schlafender Mann. Sein Haar war von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und sein Reiseumhang sah aus, als hätte er bereits seine besten Zeiten weit hinter sich gelassen. Über sein noch recht junges Gesicht zogen sich einige tiefe Narben.  
„Wer ist das?“, zischte Ron hinter ihm.  
„Professor Lupin“, flüsterte Hermine.  
„Woher weiß sie das nur schon wieder, Harry?“  
„Es steht auf seinem Koffer.“ Sie deutete auf einen abgewetzten Koffer im Gepäcknetz. _Prof. R. J. Lupin_ verkündete eine kleine bronzene Plakette an der Front.  
Harry ließ seine Augen zurück zu der schlafenden Gestalt wandern.   
Das war also der neue Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Den kurzen Kommentaren, die er Snape zu diesem Mann hatte entlocken können, hatte er entnommen, dass der neue Professor und Snape sich aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit kannten, dass hieß, dass er auch seine Eltern gekannt haben musste. Harry war gespannt, was Professor Lupin ihnen bieten würde. Schlimmer als seine Vorgänger konnte er wohl kaum sein.  
„Meint ihr es ist in Ordnung, wenn wir uns zu ihm setzten?“  
Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ sich auf einem der freien Plätze nieder. „Wenn wir leise sind wüsste ich nicht, warum es ihn stören sollte. Und schließlich ist der Zug ja für alle da.“  
Harry und Ron verstauten das Gepäck in der Ablage und setzten sich ebenfalls, nachdem Harry sich versichert hatte, dass die Abteiltür auch wirklich verschlossen war.  
„So, nun schieß los!“, verlangte Ron ungeduldig.  
„Snape und ich haben unser Experiment gestartet.“  
Ron und Hermine starrten ihn einen Augenblick lang verständnislos an, ehe sie verstanden worüber er sprach.  
„Und du lebst noch?“, fragte Ron mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Faszination.  
Hermine verpasste ihm einen sanften Stoß.  
„Lief es gut?“  
Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus.  
„Hätte nicht besser laufen können. Wir haben beschlossen es künftig zu wiederholen.“  
„Ehrlich, Harry, ich weiß nicht ob ich dich jetzt beglückwünschen oder dir mein Beileid ausdrücken soll.“ Damit handelte sich Ron seinen zweiten blauen Fleck für diesen Tag ein.

Mit leisen Worten berichtete Harry seinen Freunden was er in den Osterferien mit Snape erlebt hatte, erzählte von seinem neuen Zimmer, von Smila, davon dass er mit Snape gebraut hatte und natürlich von ihrer Einkaufstour.  
„Snape beim Shoppen, das glaubt uns kein Mensch, wenn wir es jemandem erzählen“, meinte Ron schließlich.  
„Hast du nicht zugehört? Wir sollen es ja auch gar nicht rumerzählen!“, zischte Hermine ihn an. Ron zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.   
Wie sehr Harry die beiden vermisst hatte.

 

„Und wer war nun der Kerl, der dich abgeliefert hat?“  
„Ich sage nur Vielsafttrank.“  
„Nein!“, sagte Ron entsetzt.  
„Doch!“, antwortete Harry und musste sich ein erneutes Lachen verkneifen.  
„Hey, guckt mal“, meinte Ron unvermittelt und zog ein schmales Kästchen aus seinem Umhang hervor. Schwungvoll öffnete er den Deckel und präsentierte einen glänzenden neuen Zauberstab.   
„Vierzehn Zoll, Weidenholz mit Einhornhaar.“  
Harry und Hermine zeigten sich angemessen beeindruckt.  
„Mum meinte, eigentlich wollten sie warten, bis zu den Sommerferien, damit ich aus meinen Fehlern lerne, aber dann hat Dad dieses Preisausschreiben gewonnen und ich denke die Sache mit Ginny hat sie etwas weichherzig gemacht.“

 

Die Mittagszeit kam und ging.  
Harry hatte bei der Dame mit dem Imbisswagen wie immer einige Kesselkuchen und einen Berg Süßigkeiten erstanden.  
Kurz hatten sie überlegt ob sie den Professor wecken sollten, doch Hermine hatte angemerkt, dass er aussah, als könne er den zusätzlichen Schlaf durchaus gebrauchen und die Imbissdame hatte ihnen versichert, dass er sie jederzeit vorn beim Zugfahrer finden könnte, sollte er doch noch etwas wollen.  
Nachdem ihre Bäuche gefüllt waren zog Hermine eines ihrer Bücher hervor und begann zu lesen, während Ron Harry dazu überredete mit ihm eine Runde Schach zu spielen. Harry war es gewohnt, dass er gegen Ron beim Schach verlor, doch heute stellte er sich besonders ungeschickt mit seinen Zügen an. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Er hatte nur unruhig geschlafen. Das Gespräch mit Snape am Vorabend hatte ihn lange wach gehalten.  
„Man Harry, selbst Hermine hätte das kommen sehen“, bemerkte Ron, als er ihn innerhalb von dreißig Minuten zum zweiten Mal Schach Matt setzte.   
„Was bitte soll das denn heißen?“, erwiderte Hermine pikiert und schaute von ihrem Buch auf.  
Bevor jedoch ein richtiger Streit zwischen ihnen ausbrechen konnte, wurde unvermittelt die Tür ihres Abteils aufgerissen.   
„Sieh an, sieh an. Wenn das nicht Potter und seine beiden Schoßhunde sind.“  
Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Malfoy und seine Kumpanen hatte er in der vergangenen Woche nun wirklich nicht vermisst. „Was willst du?“, fragte er genervt.  
„Warum so unhöflich Potter, ich dachte wir kommen mal auf einen kleinen Plausch bei dir vorbei.“ Er hielt inne, als er den fremden Mann im Abteil bemerkte. „Wer ist das den?“, fragte er mit missbilligendem Blick.  
„Professor Lupin“, antwortete Hermine prompt.  
„Aha, nun ja, nach Lockhart kann es wohl kaum noch schlimmer werden.“ Es war das erste mal das er und Harry einer Meinung über etwas waren. Trotzdem konnte er es kaum erwarten, dass Malfoy endlich wieder abzog.   
„Sonst noch was?“ In seinen Schläfen pochte es.  
„Warum so feindselig, Potter? Hat dir deine Mama keinen Abschiedskuss gegeben. Oh, tut mir leid, hab ja glatt vergessen, dass das Schlammblut …“  
Schneller als Harry reagieren konnte waren Ron und Hermine neben ihm aufgesprungen, die Zauberstäbe in der Hand.   
„Noch ein Wort Malfoy, ein einziges Wort ...“, knurrte Ron den Stab mit ruhiger Hand auf Malfoys Gesicht gerichtet, aus dem mit einem mal auch noch das letzte bisschen Farbe wich.  
Es zeigte sich, dass selbst Crabbe und Goyle hin und wieder ihre hellen Momente hatten, denn ohne langes Zögern zogen sie Malfoy aus dem Abteil und den Gang entlang außer Reichweite.  
„Feigling!“, brüllte Ron ihm hinterher und ließ sich auf seinen Sitz zurück plumpsen. Es schrillte in Harrys Ohren.   
Ihnen gegenüber schreckte Professor Lupin aus seinem Schlaf auf.   
Harry erhob sich. Eine seltsame Unruhe hatte ihn gepackt.   
„Alles klar bei dir Harry“, fragte Hermine besorgt.  
Gerne hätte er ihr gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung sei, aber das war es nicht. 

 

Seine rechte Hand zuckte.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Harry erwachte mit dröhnendem Schädel.   
Dünne Finger strichen behutsam durch sein Haar.   
Er lag auf der Seite auf der Sitzbank des Abteils, den Kopf auf Hermines Schoß. Ihre Hand in seinem Haar hielt inne, als sie sah, dass er wach war. Hastig versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, doch Hermine hielt ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurück.   
Jemand reichte ihm seine Brille.  
„Danke“, nuschelte er und setzte sie auf.  
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er in dieser seltsamen Position gelandet war, doch das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war Ron der Malfoy mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte.   
Sein Gedanken fühlten sich an als trieben sie durch Gelatine.  
„Harry?“  
Harry riss die Augen auf. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sie wieder geschlossen hatte.  
Vor ihm kniete der neue Professor.   
„Ich muss sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht, in Ordnung? Danach kannst du dich ausruhen.“  
Harry ließ ihn gewähren. Es hätte zu viel Energie gekostet sich zu widersetzen.  
Der Professor leuchtete ihm mit dem Zauberstab in die Augen und murmelte dann einige Formeln. Schließlich schien er zufrieden. „Harry, hast du heute deinen Trank eingenommen?“  
 _Trank? Welcher Trank?_   
Da endlich dämmerte es Harry.   
_Der Trank!_   
„Scheiße“, murmelte er und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.   
Harry hatte am Morgen noch die allerletzten seiner Dinge zusammengepackt und nur schnell ein Stück Toast herunter geschlungen, während Snape in seinem Labor zugange gewesen war.   
Seinen Trank hatte er mit nach oben genommen und ihn dann schlichtweg stehen lassen, als ihm siedend heiß einfiel, dass er sein Badezimmerregal noch ausräumen musste. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Remus musterte den Jungen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Der döste bereits wieder vor sich hin.   
Harry hatte ihm gerade den Schreck seines Lebens verpasst.  
Der Streit der Kinder hatte ihn unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Für einen kurzen Moment zwischen Schlaf und Wirklichkeit hatte er geglaubt es sei James der da vor ihm stand.   
Dann hatte das Mädchen etwas gesagt und im nächsten Augenblick stürzte die Realität über ihm herein.  
Harry hatte stumm dagestanden, die Hände verkrampft. Mit einem plötzlichen Zucken war er nach hinten gestürzt, direkt in die Arme seines rothaarigen Freundes.   
_Zum Glück._  
Remus wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was dem Jungen in dem engen Abteil alles bei seinem Sturz hätte passieren können.   
Mit vereinten Kräften war es ihnen gelungen Harrys zuckenden Körper auf den Sitz zu hieven.   
„Hat er so etwas öfter?“  
„Hin und wieder, Er nimmt einen Trank ein, der das eigentlich verhindern soll“, erklärte das lockige Mädchen. Mit geübter Hand produzierte sie einen raschen Tempuszauber und stoppte die Zeit. Remus war ehrlich beeindruckt.  
Dann konnten sie nichts anderes tun als abzuwarten. 

Nach knapp einer Minute endete der Krampf. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

„Tut mit leid.“ Harry vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Bei Merlin, dass erste was er dem neuen Professor demonstrierte war seine Unfähigkeit regelmäßig einen Zaubertrank einzunehmen.   
_Gut gemacht Harry._  
Er hatte fast zwei Stunden geschlafen, ehe seine Freunde ihn geweckt hatten, als sie sich Hogwarts näherten. Ihm blieb eine knappe halbe Stunde um sich zu sammeln.  
„Was tut dir leid Harry?“, fragte der Professor.  
Harry machte eine Geste in Richtung seiner eigenen Person.   
„Harry, Epilepsie ist nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst. Es ist nicht, als würde man sich eine solche Krankheit freiwillig aussuchen.“  
„Aber wenn ich nicht vergessen hätte meinen Trank zu nehmen, oh Gott, Snape wird mich umbringen.“  
Der Professor zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht so ganz, was Professor Snape mit all dem zu tun hat, aber ich bezweifle doch stark, dass er dich für so etwas banales umbringen wird.“  
Harry winkte ab. Er war noch immer etwas durch den Wind und war froh, als der Professor nicht weiter nachhakte.

Sie erreichten Hogsmead.   
Harry, Ron und Hermine stiegen aus. Professor Lupin begleitete sie noch bis zu einer der Kutschen, die wie es schien, von unsichtbaren Pferden gezogen wurden. Dann verschwand der Professor und ließ sie allein.   
Harry ließ sich zwischen Ron und Hermine in die Kissen sinken, froh darüber nicht laufen zu müssen, oder schlimmer noch, wie beim ersten Mal über den See zu fahren.

 

 

TBC


End file.
